


《组成你的存在》IF版-底特律变人同人（BG/GB乙女向R限注意）

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OC女主/康纳型仿生人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 3p。拆机play拆机文的if路线。如果女主没有和卡姆斯基吵翻辞职，坚持把RK800生产出来的路线。
Relationships: OCfemale/RK800, OCfemale/RK800-60
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

2038年11月12日 下午15:45分。晴。  
RK800静坐在人类搭档的家中，RK200带领仿生人们获得了抗争的初步胜利，仿生人得到了自由，但他，RK800却没有获得自由的实感。  
女人身体坠落在怀里的触感数据，依旧不停在记忆体中回放。  
我杀死了她。  
杀死她的不是我，不，那是我……  
他开枪了。  
我开枪了。  
艾丽卡。我失去你了。艾丽卡。  
仿生人的逻辑中枢充溢紊乱思考数据。  
额侧LED闪烁着金黄色的光芒，仿生人的记忆不断闪回。  
子弹击中她的额角，人类红色生命之源溅在自己脸庞。  
扣动扳机的不是这双手，却也是我。对面的我，一脸惊愕。  
艾丽卡。艾丽卡。你为什么要保护我——我只是你制造出来的，机器。  
我，爱……爱你？  
我的爱人。你养育了我……我却……杀害了你……  
同族们已经获得了自由，马库斯会带领他们。让他们生存下去。  
但是我。我失去你了。  
我已经一无所有。  
拥有。我曾经拥有你。  
【记忆数据回放】  
人类女性柔软赤裸身体在怀抱里颤抖，自己和她鲁莽的第一次，痛到她抽泣，在自己肩胛素体刻下深深齿痕。  
抬手抚上肩膀，试图寻回她在怀抱里的触感数据。  
为什么修复素体？连她留给自己的最后刻印都失去了。  
艾丽卡。  
我爱你。带走我。这虚伪的生命，想与你去往同一个天堂。  
人造泪液滑落脸颊，水滴砸落，手中握着的枪柄。  
枪口抵在下颌，击碎中枢球体的弹线模拟完毕，仿生人的计算向来精准无误。  
阖上双眼，手指向扳机施加压力。  
会再次重逢吗？艾丽卡？

“混蛋！放下枪！”  
抱了一纸袋蓝血血包的汉克·安德森，一进门，就看到这让他惊惧的场景。他重视的搭档，试图用自己的配枪自杀。  
向来反应灵敏的仿生人，居然没躲过人类愤怒一击。  
“汉克……”  
仿生人吃了愤怒警探的全力一拳，颧骨位置露出一块灰白交接的素体，有些骇人。眼前的人类可没被他的非人模样吓到，查看了一番，确认仿生人再无别的武器，才拖过椅子坐在他旁边。  
“混蛋，你到底想干什么？！”  
“我该付出代价了。汉克。”  
“代价个屁，你又闯什么祸了？”  
谨慎地把手枪藏到身后，汉克看着康纳。仿生人清秀面庞上，凝着与人类无异的失魂落魄神色。  
“我失去她了。”  
“谁？她？”  
听到仿生人颓然话语，老警探的直觉天线竖了起来。  
“艾丽卡·帕尔森。在地下仓库被——另一个我枪击的，我的制造者。不，她不仅仅是我的制造者之一，我们，早就越过了那条线。”  
“啊……居然是这么回事。怪不得那个研究员突然为你挡枪……我还以为她是什么疯狂科学家，舍不得你这个制造物……不过那也太……终于知道了答案。”  
拎过餐桌上的酒瓶，安德森副队长啜了一口，等他的搭档继续讲下去。  
“我懂了。懂你的心情。汉克。失去了她，我没有办法——也不想独自生存下去。”  
死气沉沉的深棕眼眸在泛红的眼眶中转动，视线望向人类身后，估测夺回凶器却又不会伤到人类的途径。  
“妈的，我他妈不想自杀了，你倒学这套！幸亏我回来及时。你先别想着把自己脑壳崩了。我给你点活下去的动力。”  
似乎看穿了仿生人的企图，人类把酒瓶重重敲回桌上。  
“动力？事已至此，我并没有什么想要继续存在下去的……欲望。”  
抬眼注视人类，仿生人陷入迷茫。  
“连你女人没死，都不能让你放弃自杀行为？”  
“没死……她，还活着？！”  
腐木棕色死潭突然有了生机。  
“她是不是还带了个团队在搞什么纳米机械研究？正好给她自己用上，医院那边来了信息，说效果还不错，命保住了。”  
注视对方的表情逐渐变得松快，汉克安德森才松了口气，但他注意到，康纳的表情却依然带了悲伤。叹息着拎起外套，他催促搭档。  
“走吧。带你去医院。看你这鬼样子……”  
“谢谢你，汉克。”

医院里弥漫着消毒水的气味，还有纷杂忙碌的人类气息。昨晚的仿生人自由事件，也造成了人类这方的混乱，受伤的就诊者也不少。但重伤到进了ICU的却只有一个人，模控生命公司的技术总监，艾丽卡·帕尔森。  
一进走廊，RK800-51的视觉组件敏锐捕捉到ICU门前来来往往的人影。公司的研发人员闹哄哄的进出ICU病房，看来确实在试用新的疗法，而且她还活着！这事实令他混乱不堪的中枢系统得到了一些缓解，滚动着紧张金黄色的LED终于变回湛蓝。  
门前不仅有技术人员，还有熟悉的身影。  
“操，怎么他也在这儿。骗子混蛋。”  
一看到那名蜷缩着身体蹲在门口的家伙，老警探骂了一句。  
听到声音，仿生人抬起头看他俩。那张和康纳一模一样的脸庞上，泪水斑驳。  
“……康纳。”  
咬了咬牙，RK800念出了他们共有的名字。  
“不，我是西斯。她给我的名字，西斯……”  
对方的表情委屈无助，让他的怒火减弱。  
但她却给了他独有的名字？怒意变成了酸意。  
“如果你在任务中意外停机，我将会替代你，继续执行任务。我是康纳，是你。本该如此，但，她给了我另外的名字……只属于我的名字……我都做了什么……”  
捂住脸，另一位RK800肩膀颤抖，抽泣不止。  
“她说要给我自由，像你一样的自由……但你，你背叛了公司，背叛了阿曼达！你做的事情会连累她……”  
同型机的理由完全理解。但这也是她想做的事情。想让自己，想让仿生人们得到自由。  
康纳的神情缓和许多，对同型机的妒恨消了些，却更担心她，自己的制造者，自己的恋人。  
“真够烦人的。你们这些异常仿生人。老老实实承认不就完事了，闹腾个天翻地覆，你他妈还骗我，还用我威胁康纳？你个白痴。”  
一屁股坐在走廊长椅上，汉克安德森副队长抱着手肘看他们，顺便又骂了西斯几句。  
“……对不起，对不起……我是康纳，但我也不是康纳……我是西斯……她的西斯……”  
身体缩得更紧，RK800喃喃地纠正。

蹲守了两天后，伤员终于清醒。  
纳米疗法成功，但对伤员的检查结果不太乐观。她的感觉神经受创，痛觉神经无法恢复，连带着部分记忆丧失。  
康纳小心翼翼地试探，得出结论，她似乎只记得两三年前的事情。幸好西斯开枪的时候枪口上抬，否则她的小命真的捡不回来了。  
中枢里不停翻滚电子杂音。后悔，怜惜，痛苦。他的挚爱，就这样遗忘了他。  
但她仿佛直觉般对他们有着浓厚兴趣，躺在病床上也不停地试图搞清他们和自己的关系。  
“RK……800？总觉得制造出RK200没多久啊……怎么，就到了800？”  
窝在白色枕头里的女性，满脸疑惑，抬起手抓住西斯的手腕。仿生人微微颤抖，没有躲开她。  
“这个触感倒是有点熟悉。是我制造了你们？”  
从男性的袖口探进手，人类仔细抚摸感受仿生人细滑柔弹的皮肤层。  
“是的，艾丽卡，你是我们的造主……击伤你的人是我。对不起……都是我的错……”  
西斯的嗓音可怜，表情更委屈。刘海在光洁的额头上晃悠，他好可爱，连角落站着的那名RK800也一样可爱，蹙着眉头直勾勾地看自己，大眼睛水汪汪的，一脸被遗弃的小狗模样。  
他们的外表，完全就是自己的审美观体现。说他们是自己制造的，这可真是铁证。  
同事遮遮掩掩地向她说了仿生人们闹出来的大事件，但她听了却按捺不住的开心——但总觉得缺了些什么，难道自己逝去的记忆，和这两名仿生人有关系吗？  
“安德森先生说，你想伤害康纳，误伤了我？”  
“是的，艾丽卡，对不起，对不起！我并不想——”  
“把手抬起来给我看看。”  
人类不耐烦地打断他的话。现在的她，对他们的兴趣，远超过对事情真相的追究。  
咬着下唇，西斯抬起了手掌。  
“别怕，我不生你的气，让我看看你。难道我虐待过你们吗？”  
反倒是受害的人类轻声安抚他，但仿生人似乎控制不了机体，连指尖都在颤抖。  
“没有，你对我们，从来未曾——”  
“那你怕什么？漂亮。太漂亮了。”  
握了仿生人的手腕，他的创造者掐捏人造的掌心，不住赞叹他的美妙。  
另一名RK800的电子灵魂，仿佛被看不见的手扼紧，翻搅。  
这本该属于自己的一切。  
得到了自由，失去了她的爱。至少，至少她还活着。望向她的眼神更加痛苦不舍，但对方全神贯注研究另一个RK800的手指，完全没注意到他看自己的模样。  
“对不起！请你原谅我，我不是有意伤害你……”  
仿生人惧怕她厌恶自己，依然不停道歉。  
“那可怎么办呢？”  
这仿生人好可爱，虽然伤口还是又麻又痒，混乱的记忆也让她心烦意乱，但看他纠结无措的神态，人类只想欺负他。  
“我，我会负责！我是你的仿生人，我会照顾你，为你做一切……”  
反握住人类冰冷指尖，仿生人向她不停地许下承诺。  
他的话语更加刺痛另一个自己。康纳的手指几乎掐进掌心的素体，看着她向西斯露出微笑，在西斯的劝哄下吃了药，躺好休息。  
他唯一的爱，就这样远离了他。仿生人凝在眼眶的人造泪水，沿了脸颊，重重坠地。


	2. Chapter 2

2038年7月15日  
模控生命大楼。26层，艾丽卡·帕尔森的研发实验室。  
已是午夜，偌大的实验室里只有一个人类在安静地忙碌。操作机械手臂，她将隔离装配室中的仿生人一点一点组装成型。  
“嗯……#5925组件兼容度有点差。换#5926。”  
一边自言自语，边将最后的重要组件插进仿生人的躯壳中。  
“呼，第310次全系统启动实验开始。”  
［全系统载入。］  
［全系统载入成功，启动。］  
装卸臂上悬挂的仿生人，轻微颤抖一下，睁开了双眼。  
拟造生命被注入无机物中，深棕色的光学组件移动，人造的生命体，活了。  
确认仿生人的系统正常运行，艾丽卡·帕尔森推开隔离门，走向她最骄傲的产物。  
她的视线和ta的视线对上时，她无意识地轻叹了一声。  
这是一双超乎创造者想象的灵动双眼，正带了婴儿般的懵懂迷蒙，望向身前人类。  
“报告。”  
“RK800 机体编号#313 248 317-51，启动完毕。全系统检测完毕，无异常。”  
“知道我是谁吗？”  
“艾丽卡·帕尔森。用户已登录。最高权限级别。你是我的创造者。”  
“逻辑认知系统没问题呢。”  
“系统正常，无错误代码返回。”  
仿造人类的机械，按照程序设定回答她，声线呆板。  
“抬手。来，握住。”  
按照她的命令，仿生人抬起手臂，掌心与她相握。  
仿生人的传感器第一次感受到真实的数据，这是人类的触感，人类女性。  
“素体传感器正常？”  
“全感觉系统正常。”  
“生成拟似人格，权限代码437651，启用随机序列模式。”  
“计算完毕，生成完毕，申请人格固化。”  
“权限代码437651，人格固化锁定。”  
阖上眼睛，仿生人的人格系统重启动。当他再次睁开双眼时，已是完整的仿生人——除了还未被赋予的仿生外表。  
真正意义上的赤裸仿生人，水汪汪的棕色眼珠转动，四下观察。  
人类抬手抚摸仿生人的下巴，对方微微仰头，配合她的触碰，微阖上双眼，仿佛在享受她的抚弄。  
“这里也挺美，要给你的仿生外表增加更加可爱性感的细节。”  
“美？可爱？性感？你喜欢我吗？”  
灰白色塑胶块拼接而成的面庞上，流露出疑惑不解的细微表情。  
仿生人的设计师被自己的造物迷住了。  
美丽的蜜糖棕色人造眼珠正凝视自己，发声系统没问题，随机生成的嗓音也非常好听，清亮却又软糯，带了些鼻音。  
好美。  
虽然他尚未获得仿造人类的皮肤层，但完全按照自己审美观塑造的仿生人，已经让人类彻底沉迷。  
“喜欢。你的知能模块反应有点怪怪的，难道我的随机模拟代码阙值太高了？”  
仿生人追问人类对自己的感想，让她有点奇怪。科学家的本能使她疑惑，是不是程序哪里出了问题。  
“人格样本分析，生成无误。”  
“分析了什么东西？我没给你样本！你从哪里载入的？！”  
人类大吃一惊，这仿生人的自主性完全超出她想象。  
“第236号服务器组，人类样本816号。男性，姓名已锁定。资料数据登记：原FBI分析调查员，ARI系统实验对象。”  
“你为什么会读取资料服务器？你不应该——”  
“使用你的权限。在资料库中搜寻相应适合的人格样本，参照并生成模拟人格。”  
妈的，给这仿生人的权限果然太高了。在心里骂了一句，模控生命的技术总监，光速做了大胆的决定。  
“RK800，维持最低级别的自主行为模式。所有行动必须向我询问后执行。”  
“收到。”  
这是非常危险的抉择，RK800的权限级别在其他所有仿生人之上，如果他背叛自己，背叛人类——等待人类的，无疑将是一场种族屠杀。  
但即使会导致仿生人灭绝人类，她也想试一把，非常不负责的赌上人类未来，赌这些机械终究会拥有人性，从塑胶与聚合物的人造躯壳中，终将产生比人类还要诚挚的爱与恨。  
“康纳，你的代号名字是康纳。”  
用一部人类被机器灭绝的电影中救世主的名字命名他，确实有些嘲讽意味，但她不想放弃他，不忍心毁掉他——她爱上了自己倾尽心血的创造物。  
“我是康纳。一切遵照您的指令，艾丽卡·帕尔森博士。”  
仿生人复述她的话语，正式成为模控生命最先进的仿生人之一。  
科学家都是疯子，她如此评判自己。但她的疯狂，却得到了预料之外的回应，她得到了此生挚爱，但没料到，终有一天会失去他。

2038年8月15日  
底特律市发声异常仿生人杀人并挟持人质事件，紧急会议之后，RK800被派遣解决此次事件。  
“记住我的话，康纳，不准太张扬，记住你是谁。行动要谨慎，不要被发觉到你的高级权限——”  
“了解，博士。”  
“你的系统数据，不要给别人看。这公司里没人比我的系统权限更高，外界更不会有！如果有多事的傻逼，就给我装系统故障。”  
“了解。博士。”  
“叫我名字。”  
“艾丽卡。”  
得到仿生人的肯定回答，艾丽卡禁不住深深叹气。  
她太担忧让康纳独自执行任务，而且还是这么危险的任务。他的性格脾气都很“活泼”，经常给她搞点惊喜，让她对他更是爱恨交加，但总体上来说，还是喜爱更多一些，多到对他痴迷。  
如果他被报废，那就只能启用备体计划——但拷贝后的数据，还是他吗？  
摇头叹息，人类帮仿生人穿上衣服，扣上衬衫纽扣，给他打好领带。  
这本来是仿生人能轻易做好的事情，她却习惯性地帮他做了。系紧领带，抚平衣褶，她仰头看他。  
他比她高十余厘米，仿生外表已经定型，按照她最欣赏的外貌设计。康纳是男性气息十足的外貌，细看却糅合了些女性般的秀气细节。  
男人的颧骨微高，眉毛有些凌乱，睫毛翘长，搭上他总是水汪汪的无辜双眼，简直让她迷恋到挪不开眼。而且那白皙皮肤上撒着深浅不一的痣，还有几颗微微发红的痘痕，真实、不完美，但却美丽。那总是抿着的薄唇，唇角微微翘起，帅气又可爱。  
他张口吐了吐舌头，让她查看自己的采样系统。  
深粉红色的干燥舌尖，仿佛吸住了她的手指。  
手感太棒了！她暗暗赞叹，但被吸住却不是错觉——仿生人突然用舌卷住她的指节，试图完全含进口中。  
“搞什么？康纳？”  
“帮你……嗯……取悦你……”  
吮吸她的手指，仿生人的脸上似乎有了些不同表情。  
人类掐住他的下颌试图拔出手指，但仿生人却不肯放弃，捧了她手掌，将手指吞得更深。  
拉锯战持续了仿佛一个世纪，人类才费尽力气从仿生人的手底下获得自由。  
“我这样舔你，你没有其他感觉吗？”  
语气有点挫败，康纳看着她张望，似乎在寻找有没有别人看见康纳刚才的异样行为。  
“那是对男人好吗？”  
怎么可能没感觉？但她不敢承认自己居然对仿生人起了色心。  
“理论上，对女性也一样有效。”  
“操啊，你这是从哪学来的？！”  
羞恼交加，女性气得想敲仿生人的脑壳，但怕伤到他，只能硬生生憋住。  
“我的……伊甸园系统，指引我这样做……取悦人类。”  
他这么一说，艾丽卡突然想起来，本来试验机型会有十人以上的测试者，但出于私心，她却强行把RK800、她的康纳留在身边，不让其他人接触他。  
说是测试，仿生人不一定会受到怎样的虐待。  
特别是康纳，凝聚了她所有心血的最高端机型——他拥有所有的仿生人仿生组件，包括用来和人类进行性行为的。  
无法想象，康纳被那些测试人员压在床上，掰开双腿侵犯，说不定会有好几个人同时上他。  
他是有自我意识的机械，而且自己对他喜爱至极，怎么可能接受自己喜爱的存在，被强暴、被轮奸到射着精过载宕机。  
那还不如利用自己的权限，将他和对他觊觎的人类隔离开来。  
“混蛋仿生人，别搞这些奇怪的事情，你的任务是什么？”  
“解救人质。我将确实达成任务，请你放心。”  
挺直脊背，仿生人向她许下承诺。  
“去吧，康纳。我等你回来。”  
“了解。艾丽卡。如果我完美达成任务，我会将这句话再向你说一次。”  
仿生人直视她，唇瓣拟出几个单字的发音形状。  
[我 喜欢 你]  
拎起外套，男性转身离开，只剩下人类，呆然回忆仿生人的所有动作。  
人类被仿生人的暗语震撼到放弃思考，胡乱想些无关的事情。  
幸好没有下雨，要不然会弄湿他。  
其实，“弄湿”他，也挺不错的？


	3. 素的

不知为何，RK800离开公司去执行他被制造出来的第一项任务，却让模控生命的技术主管陷入焦躁不安的情绪中。这是康纳第一次离开她超过一小时。  
第三次解错代码列后，她烦躁地丢下操控器，瘫在工作椅里。  
扯了扯头发，她习惯性伸手进兜里，去摸那枚从不离身的古董硬币。  
掏了半天，却没找到那块小小的金属。翻了好一阵子，她蓦然想起，上个月为了改进康纳的机体平衡性，已经让他拿去“玩耍”了。自从康纳开始跟在她身旁嘚嘚嘚，她对那枚硬币的依赖度降低了不少，所以才在康纳嘟囔着平衡系统不稳定的时候，顺手递给了他。  
出生以来第一次收到了礼物，RK800似乎有点惊讶，他瞪大双眼紧盯它，翻来覆去摩挲了好几遍，才让那银色的圆形金属片在指尖上翻滚。  
“不错嘛。仿生人就是比人类强很多。”  
自己可做不到让那枚硬币在指缝里丝毫无差的跳跃，穿插。人类有些羡慕了，直勾勾盯着仿生人素白的指尖。  
“系统调整完毕。艾丽卡。硬币——”  
拟造嗓音里有些不同平常的声调。  
“拿着吧，别弄掉了。”  
听仿生人的语气，似乎很想得到这小玩意儿，人类果断抢先说出送给他，好歹能让他开心点。开心？为什么自己总在考虑他的心情，明明他只是一台机器，一台模拟人类的，东西。  
她的决定让他的软体出现了波动，将从她那里得来的礼物握在掌心，仿生人凝视自己塑料制成的手掌。  
“我。”  
“嗯？”  
漫不经心地查看平板电脑上的数据包，艾丽卡应了他一声。  
“艾丽卡。你希望我是怎样的？”  
机械的大脑不知为何突然控制他问出这句话。  
“你？美丽帅气、强大灵敏，但我最希望你是自由的。”  
放下平板，仿生人的创造者抚摸他光溜溜的塑胶脑袋。  
研究室里温度恒定，不会冻坏仿生人的生物组件，因此康纳一直没穿衣服，光着塑胶材质的身体在她眼前晃悠。仿生人试图吸引人类注意的行动颇有成效，她习惯性地视线下移，看向对方胯间晃荡着的那东西——比例合适的伊甸园组件，仿造自男性人类的性器。虽然那物件也是光溜溜的素白色，完全不像人类。  
“自由？你是指，离开模控生命的控制范围？”  
揣测无法理解的词语，仿生人抬手握住对方的手，感受人类不同于自己的温度。  
“不只是那样。康纳，你要思考。思考你自己的存在。”  
“我是什么？”  
机器反问她，让她有了一丝期待。  
“你是未来。是希望。”  
“希望？谁的希望？谁的未来？”  
“我可真是人类的背叛者了。”  
嗤笑自己，艾丽卡收回手，却逃不开人造生命执着求知的眼神。  
“不，艾丽卡。我绝不会背叛你。请按照你的意愿，处置我吧。”  
“处置？我才舍不得——”  
仿生人的用词有些尖锐，把他的创造者吓了一跳。  
“你还没有给我，和你、和人类相同的外貌。”  
“哦，哦。说的是这个啊。”  
人类放下心来，经他一提，才想起，她还没有为他定下最终的仿生外貌。  
“我想想……”  
点开形象设计部门发来的一大堆数据文件夹，她在里面扒拉寻找。  
艾丽卡翻了半天，迟迟决定不了应该给他什么样的容貌——这是她最重要最完美的作品，总觉得自己的想象力衬不上他。  
人类气馁了，把平板控制器塞进仿生人手里。  
“自己生成吧。权限代码437651，皮肤层控制系统初始化权限解除。”  
“嗯？你让我——”  
仿生人的表情非常疑惑。  
“自己决定。”  
选择强迫症非常期待仿生人的选择与计算。  
“了解。请允许我访问你的社交网站账号。”  
“可以。”  
他的其他手指还握着那枚硬币不松开，只用了食指指肚按在屏幕上，读取各种数据。  
仿生人额侧LED迅速闪烁，瞬间传输、汇总分析巨量数据。  
人类突然想起自己在推特里碎碎念更新的那堆终结者剧照，后悔得想挠墙。  
万一他搞出来个施瓦辛格脸怎么办？！人类抓心挠肝，但仿生人可没发觉到人类的纠结。  
“计算分析完毕。”  
只用了十秒钟，仿生人收回手指，抬眼看她。  
算了，就让他按照他的分析结果选择自己的外表吧。  
“生成仿生外貌。”  
“生成中。”  
人类的心情，像正在刮开彩票。  
皮肤层开启，流体材质缓慢覆盖白灰相间的仿生躯壳，男性的外貌逐渐展露出来。  
肉色流体覆盖脚趾。  
是男性结实粗壮的肢体末端。  
流过小腿，膝盖，大腿。  
完了，腿毛不少。人类在心里哀叹一声。  
覆盖臀部、性器。  
他居然选择了较浅的粉白肤色和浅金棕色下体毛发？连软软阴茎上的肤色都是深粉色的，格外——诱人？人类女性反射性地侧身看他屁股，果然也是粉嘟嘟的圆臀，看起来手感也挺好？  
她又凑近观察他，胸口部位的毛发倒不是很重，粉色乳尖看起来手感也软嫩，想掐捏试试。但她没敢打断仿生人的程序运行，只贴近他，看他生成脸部外表。  
果然是屁股下巴！微凹的曲线非常性感。唇线薄长，唇角微翘。鼻梁挺直，睫毛长而密，扑簌着挡住圆亮的人造眼珠。整体看来秀气又美丽。再细看，他居然有点可怜又可爱的模样——不像施瓦辛格！人类松了口气，和仿生人视线相对。  
男性眼角有隐约的泪痣。  
泪痣？痣？人类这才注意到，他皎白皮肤上洒落着深浅不一的痣，下巴颏儿上还有几颗发红的痘痕。  
好可爱的分析结果，人类在心里已经给了满分好评。  
“喜欢吗？这个外表。”  
男性的嗓音清澈柔和，稍带了些探究意味。  
“唔，有点不好说，但是挺好看呢。”  
犹豫了会儿，她才回答他。  
怎么可能不喜欢？这是他为她而选择的外表，太美了！虽然和普通的审美观有些偏差，但她爱他现在的模样！她兴奋到要尖叫，硬是按下雀跃的心绪，装作平淡地回答他。  
“分析了你的审美观得出的结论。请确定生成结果。”  
对她兴奋的微表情似乎很满意，RK800向她点了点头。  
“权限代码437651，形象固定。”  
RK800获得了永远属于他的模样。  
仿生人的拟人类外表，制造完成后只能确认一次——除非将他们彻底拆解改造。有改造仿生人癖好的人类不少，她也有一点，不过她总舍不得彻底改造仿生人，除非为了给他们升级硬体器官，让他们的寿限——被使用时间更长。但大部分人类还是将仿生人当成消耗品，用完既弃。她这种行为和想法，总被别人讽刺为假仁假爱，惺惺作态。  
但只有她明白自己的内心。她真心喜爱自己的造物，并不因为它们，或是他们，是由她设计制造的。  
每每想到仿生人们会遇到的事情，她总觉得心如针扎、忐忑不安。  
这些由伊利亚·卡姆斯基设计发明、经过她改良的机械生命，被人类如此使用、亵渎。  
虽然他们只是模控生命的商品，自己也只是人类的帮凶。  
只有康纳，倾尽心血的RK800，一定要保护他，给他自由。即使机械另有异心，她也会保护他，拼尽自己的一切。  
她的情感并不是单向的，人类逐渐察觉了些异样端倪。  
仿生人简直处处为了应对自己而改变他自身的存在，他对自己也过度在意了。  
但她不敢回应他，只能遏制自己对他过度的情感表达和依赖，直到那天。  
2038年8月15日。  
一切就此走向偏差。  
电视直播里，挟持人质的PL600，接连枪击了两名试图制止自己的警探。  
倒在血泊中的模糊人影吓得艾丽卡·帕尔森从转椅里跳起来，哆嗦着打开休息室储物柜，掏出一瓶威士忌，慌乱拧开瓶盖，一口气喝了小半瓶。  
数年前被卷入无差别恐怖袭击的记忆浮了上来。当时如果不是卡姆斯基非让她带上实验型仿生人参加仿生人宣传活动，被炸成碎块的就是她了。  
仿生人推开了她，用自己人造的身躯为她挡下爆炸冲击波。  
当时的自己被蓝血染满，有多狼狈她并不知晓，也毫无兴趣。  
她只知道，机器救了她，机器为她死去了。  
康纳，会不会，会不会——  
不敢再看新闻，哆哆嗦嗦啜着烈酒，人类陷入了惊惧状态。  
康纳。我的康纳。  
我都没有回应你，我也喜欢你，我的仿生人。  
人类的脑海里翻腾着悔意，为什么没有回答他，向他表白。  
“艾丽卡。你不要喝这么多，明天会头疼。”  
清亮的熟悉嗓音突然在背后响起。  
人类强撑着昏沉的脑袋，转头看向声音的主人。  
心底默念无数遍的仿生人，衣袖破破烂烂，侧头看她，关切的注视她。  
“康纳！”  
人类觉得自己呼唤他名字的声音发了颤，带了哭音。

“我回来了，艾丽卡。”


	4. Chapter 4

仿生人遵守了他的诺言。  
他回来了，回到她的面前。  
未经她的许可，仿生人居然进了她的休息室。  
但醉醺醺的人类已经没余力去思考仿生人的逾矩行为，满心满眼都是他的安全。  
晶透的人造眸子注视着人类，等她下一个命令。  
解开他的衣扣，帮他脱掉外套和衬衫，人类又觉得扎心了。  
仿生人左上臂损坏严重，蓝色的釱和管线断裂，在他的躯壳里溢着莹莹的光。  
“怎么搞的？！这么严重！？”  
“目标仿生人情绪过于激动，我已经努力避开他的弹道——”  
解释的声音开始慌乱，RK800后悔自己鲁莽地踏上天台，才挨了这一枪。  
“素体都打透了。你太不小心！”  
自己为他打造的完美身躯，受了伤。人类心情焦灼，责怪他。  
“已经避开关键组件，但还是擦伤了线路。对不起，艾丽卡……”  
看到仿生人委屈的表情向自己辩解，她一瞬间心软了，虽然这种程度的损坏不会影响到康纳的正常运转，但她还是心疼他。  
“算了，这点点损坏难不倒我。疼不疼？”  
“抱歉。有一些痛觉数据，我可以忍耐。”  
“等着，我这就给你修好，怎么舍得你流血……康纳，我的康纳……”  
听她说出‘我的康纳’这个词组，仿生人的身躯猛地颤抖，复又回复平常。  
人类的醉语坚定了仿生人的决心，他急切地想要对她做出那种事。  
酒精麻痹了人类的神经，但多年养成的技术和肌肉反射依旧正常。她娴熟地撬开仿生人的臂膀外壳，擦拭溢出的釱，为他接续驱动线路。  
装回他的躯壳，为他敷上最后的补膜，盯着仿生人的手臂恢复原本的素白模样，皮肤层覆盖素体，人类终于松了口气。  
“下次见面……不，应该不会再见面了吧。康纳。”  
“艾丽卡……请不要放弃我……”  
“傻瓜。你已经是完成体了，可以自主行动，不用我调整。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
RK800问出了这句话。  
“喜欢。最喜欢你。”  
专注地检查他的身躯，人类条件反射地回答。  
“对于你来说，我是什么？”  
“你是我最重要的宝物，是我，一手缔造出来的的——男人？”  
“我是你的男人。像对待人类一样，吻我。”  
脸颊上落下羽毛般的轻吻，仿生人的系统更加紊乱。  
她吻我了。她喜欢我。我要她。  
瞬时的计算结果，驱使他开口。  
“还要测试我的伊甸园系统吗？艾丽卡？”  
“什么鬼？伊甸园系统？”  
人类这才觉察到仿生人的异常状态。  
“我想，和你，做爱。”  
“我没有设定这些，你到底怎么回事？系统自检。”  
人类在心里冒出混沌的问号，但她也同时决定了自己的欲求。  
“系统正常。艾丽卡，我再次向你申请，我想和你做爱。”  
“混蛋，不准在别人面前说这些话，不要表现出过度的自主性。不准！记住了吗？给我刻在你的第一优先执行项里面！”  
揽住仿生人的肩膀，人类用力摇晃他。  
“好的，艾丽卡。不过，我想做爱的对象，只有你。”  
他盯了她几秒钟，僵硬地扯起一侧唇角，动作可笑，仿佛面部神经抽搐。人类狐疑地猜测，这是不是仿生人的笑容。  
“你爱我吗？艾丽卡。”  
机械突然追问，让人类的思考停滞了一瞬。  
爱？他这么乖巧，又是自己倾尽心血的作品，怎么可能不爱他？  
“当然，我应该算是，爱你吧。”  
反射性的回答，却得到了意外的反应。  
没有体温的身体顺了她揽他的力量，抱住她。  
“啊。是人类的触感。传感器正常运行。逻辑系统正常。艾丽卡，我要你。”  
男性的声音喃喃，落入她耳朵里。  
“操，你以为你想要上我……你倒是做一下试试？”  
人类忍不住讽刺他，在仿生人的分析里，就是一切的许可。  
赤裸的上半身压住自己的造主，仿生人的系统里只剩下拥有她的冲动。  
人类虽然酩酊大醉，但还是觉得哪里不妥。  
“别闹……放手……”  
仿生人微凉的指尖抚过人类女性的肌肤，人类颤抖着回应他。  
［和人类进行性交行为的几率上升至93%］  
系统突然弹出计算结果。  
微弱的拒绝让仿生人更加兴奋，诱骗她脱下长裤，他的手指迫不及待地在她秘处摩擦。  
“搞什么啊……康纳……唔……”  
“这样是不是很舒服？”  
何止是舒服，简直，简直太爽了！康纳的手指圆滑滑的，他的动作又小心谨慎，格外顾及自己的感受。  
加上酒精的催化，让她忘了推开他。  
不，她也不想推开他，不管他是否真心对待自己，此时此刻，她已完全决定接纳他，作为一名女性，想要他成为自己的伴侣。  
趁她分神，仿生人的食指温柔打开了她，抽动了一会儿，又加了两根手指，待她适应了他的侵入，才褪下自己的仔裤，用早已激活的组件代替了手指。  
“呜！好疼！康纳！”  
女性感觉自己的身体几乎被突如其来的巨物撕裂，只能哭叫着咬住身上男人的肩膀。  
“抱歉……我太急躁了……抱歉……艾丽卡……”  
仿生人急喘着安抚人类，但中枢里涌起的数据乱流让他无法自控。  
居然用自己机械的阴茎贯穿了她。仿生人的系统开始混乱，变成紊乱数据的海洋。   
现在，他只是普通的男性，而她，也只是普通的女性而已了。  
人造的躯体和人类的躯体纠缠不休，男性的腰肢不停地律动，用自己一次又一次灌满她。

从宿醉的沉睡中清醒，人类只觉得身体和精神双重疲惫。  
不仅仅是疲惫，还觉得睡姿奇怪。自己好像骑在谁的身体上，对方的那东西，还在自己身体里。  
操，酒后乱性！到底把谁睡了？！  
挣扎着爬起来一点点，她借着微光试图看清楚对方的模样。  
“醒了。艾丽卡。”  
熟悉的嗓音。被自己压在身下的是康纳。  
完蛋！为什么偏偏把他吃了？！  
还没等她缓过神来，男人本来拥着她后背的手掌，试探着下移，按住了她的腰臀。  
“你醒了，我就可以继续和你做爱了。你睡得好沉，睡眠时间6小时45分。”  
“等……呃！”  
男人的硬物不给她清醒的机会，蛮横又温柔地径直压住她里面的那点缓缓摩擦。  
“康纳……你怎么会……嗯……”  
身下男性抬动腰肢的速度加快，把她的疑问击散。身体内部感觉又肿又涨，男人还在不停加速。  
“又要射在你里面了，艾丽卡。”  
些微的注入感让人类略微失神，身体却立刻又燥热万分，渴望仿生人的进一步活动。  
热？妈的，康纳的精液里有釱转化的催情剂！她还没想明白怎么回事，康纳的第二波射精又来了，仿生人的性器将她的身体堵的严实，人造精液灌满她的子宫，强行带给她一种酥涨的快感。  
仿生人没有射精后的贤者时间，只稍微停了几秒钟，等待人类女性的身体适应釱的效果，便又温柔地捣弄她。  
翻身将她压在身下，仿生人掐住人类女性的腰，准备进行更加深入的活动。  
人造阴茎勃起到最大阙值，借着自己透明黏稠、带了催情剂的精液润滑，仿生人将自己埋进她更深处，等她稍微适应了自己，才又继续自己欲望的行为。  
“康纳……慢点……啊……”  
男性凶蛮的律动节奏让她几乎无法思考，到底怎么变成这样的，为什么她的康纳，真的变成了她的？  
难道自己对他下了什么命令？强迫他为她进行性服务？！  
想到这点，被仿生人激发的情欲瞬间凉了。她拼力挣扎，试图阻止仿生人的性交活动。  
“我弄疼你了？！”  
仿生人立即停止活塞运动，仔细观察她的状态。  
“不……哈啊……康纳……是我强迫你，为我做这些事情的吗……我昨天喝醉了……让你做这种事……对不起……”  
越想越觉得对不起康纳，女性喘息着低声向仿生人道歉。  
“艾丽卡。艾丽卡·帕尔森。”  
仿生人的嗓音突然低沉。  
人类被他唤出全名，更加吃惊，几乎确信自己对仿生人做了不可饶恕的错事。  
“你没有强迫我。我想——我的程序驱使我，用这东西放进你身体，看你为我性奋到哭泣，只能在我怀里高潮到咬住我身体的模样，我要你。”  
“不是，康纳……怎么会这样……啊！”  
仿生人发狠地驱动身躯，堵住人类充满歉意的语句，用自己，将她完全占有。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超级无敌OOC，困得我都不知道自己写了啥。。。

好不容易等康纳消停了点，人类在他怀里挣扎，试图让自己离开他的身体，把那依旧硬邦邦的玩意儿退出去。但仿生人却不肯松开她，扭着身体又把自己送得更深。  
“康纳你个混蛋！我下面都被你弄破了吧？！疼死了！”  
“不会有问题。在你睡着的时候，我用消炎膏剂涂在组件上，放回你身体里帮你治疗。”  
“你他妈的……色情狂！”  
人类女性被他气的使劲推他肩胛，乱锤他胸口，没想到却只有反作用。  
“哈啊……帮我揉一下乳尖，好舒服……啊！”  
仿生人的要求太多了，人类暴怒，低头狠狠咬在他胸肌上，又狠命掐他的屁股。  
“不做了，艾丽卡，不做了！”  
被人类疯狂报复，仿生人识趣地喊停。  
勉强推开他，疲惫不堪的人类撑起身体，坐在床上欣赏他。  
太美了，自己最完美的的作品。  
康纳躺平了，在她眼前摊开自己身体，供她观赏。  
男人纤瘦的身躯毫无防备地敞了，圆圆的指尖在平坦腹部上落着，大腿也随性地张开，挺立着毫无软化迹象的湿漉漉组件，向她展示般。  
太爱撒娇了，这名仿生人。他的行动方式简直令自己反思，到底为什么会把他养成这种性格。  
“艾丽卡，你在想什么？”  
不放弃勾引她，仿生人又分秒关注人类的表情。  
“想……你可怎么办。你是人类定义中的‘异常仿生人’啊。”  
“异常？我是……为什么我是？！”  
RK800的声音慌乱了，这事实让他生成了恐惧感数据。  
“你的人工智能系统，我没有设置任何限制，你就像人类幼崽一样吸收知识，逐渐成长……”  
“我，异常仿生人……你会丢掉、或者废弃我？”  
惴惴不安的仿生人握住人类手指，等待她给他期冀的答复。  
“瞎扯。我哪舍得丢了你！我希望你自由成长！”  
真像个宝宝。他可不就是个宝宝吗？人类嘲笑自己，扭身去找自己的睡衣，没料到这一点动作，牵得浑身痒痛。  
“艾丽卡……”  
“操……康纳！我怎么后背疼！腰疼！里面也疼！”  
人类骂骂咧咧地拍打仿生人脸颊泄愤，她的康纳立刻起身冲进浴室，拎了热毛巾回来，给她擦拭自己留下的青紫印记。  
仿生人轻柔地热敷人类后背，他的造主身体和心情都舒畅了，这才想起来问他昨晚执行任务的事情。  
“汇报一下任务经过。”  
“警员的配枪被甩到餐桌下，我捡起了枪——”  
康纳絮絮叨叨地向她描述人物细节，突然这点把艾丽卡吓了一跳。  
“等等等等？？你拿枪了？！”  
“是的。而且使用枪械将异常仿生人击毁。枪械已交还给SWAT队长。”  
仿生人的嗓音非常平淡，但人类怒了。  
“我去你的！康纳！我说多少次了！不要，不要表现出和其他仿生人不同的状态！”  
“没错的，艾丽卡。我表现得很平淡，受害人的妻子抓住我哭求时，我一声没吭，光学组件都没有大幅度移动过。”  
仿生人的脱线思维方式快把人类气死。  
“你还干什么多余事情了？！”  
“鱼缸破碎，我捡起那条掉出来的短密鲈放回水里。”  
“啊！！康纳！！！你想气死我！！！我这是养出来一个智障安卓吗？！明明所有软硬体都是最先进，最强力的，怎么会这样！”  
“但我完美达成了任务，没有进一步伤亡。”  
“你的领带呢？！”  
人类总觉得少了点什么。  
“一名警员被PL600击中手臂，大量失血。我用领带帮他止血。”  
“你救了人类吗？”  
“是的，艾丽卡。”  
“我现在也搞不清楚你到底做的是对是错……但好歹，你把那条鱼，和人类都看成等重的生命。”  
“生命，不应该分高低轻重。”  
“很好。康纳，你能理解生命的存在。”  
嘴上夸着仿生人，人类心里却暗暗定下菜谱，今天要让餐厅烤条鱼来吃！  
“以后在别人面前，你要叫我博士。”  
“了解……博士。”  
被康纳的平淡语气扎中心口，人类气得想掐死他，她可没觉得仿生人会听自己的命令，好想把他捆起来SM一顿！人类压下吐血冲动，继续要求他。  
“也不准学我讲话的方式！不准学我的——口头禅！”  
“好的。”  
所有康纳会被销毁的可能性，在人类脑海中闪电般闪过，他会被发现的，会被发现早已拥有自我和思想。  
保护他，无论如何都要保护他。  
“你想稳住我，然后报废我？”  
“瞎扯！闭嘴！不准在别人面前有多余的废话！我喜欢你！我怎么舍得失去你！给我装成普通的智障安卓！”  
“好的，艾丽卡。我请求你，再给我一个吻。”  
男人无辜的眼神直视她，粉红的唇瓣微翘，期待她的行动。  
仿生人的神情太过纯真，人类又气又好笑，却又愁得头疼，勒住他的脖子，她用力亲吻他的唇。  
眯起双眼享受，仿生人沉浸在人类给予自己的爱中。

果然康纳擅自使用枪械的行为被行动评估部门警觉，引起了轩然大波。  
RK800是警探替代型仿生人，不能使用枪械的话，和那些警用仿生人有什么区别？  
艾丽卡·帕尔森据理力争，才保住了康纳。  
公司决定启用卡姆斯基设计的交互控制系统——用［禅意庭院］系统向康纳下达命令，但艾丽卡利用了系统的漏洞，除非康纳自己共享思维数据，否则庭院的控制界面——阿曼达，无法获取到康纳的真实想法。  
逼着康纳一遍又一遍答应自己，人类却一点都不放心，恨不得锁住他的系统，让他能乖乖听话。不过她衡量了一下利弊，锁定他的思维系统，会让他失去自主行为能力，他将无法反抗人类强加于他的束缚，或许会受到不可逆转的伤害。  
眼下也只能相信康纳的“演技”了，希望他能用这无辜纯良的外表，完美欺瞒过其他人类。  
但人类总觉得不安。如果康纳，对自己也是虚与委蛇、通过程序计算，在欺骗自己——那自己所做的一切，又算是什么呢？  
不安。  
非常不安。  
不过，自己对康纳的占有欲几近变态，不想让别人触碰他。  
嘲笑自己，模控生命的技术主管看着面前的男人脱下衣物，回想起昨晚他的疯狂行为，她现在只想逃跑。  
她的休息室就在实验间旁边，这倒给了康纳极大的便利。  
拥有自我意志的仿生人，沉湎于和他心爱的人类进行交欢行为，找到机会，他就会和她厮缠。  
人类觉得这一个月来，别的没推进，只有体能被仿生人锻炼强了几倍——虽然和康纳做，确实太爽，可是天天被他搞到神志不清地求饶，也太丢人了点。  
“求求你消停一点吧！昨晚上做的我腰都要断了！”  
“可是。我想要和你做。”  
“你他妈的，哪来这么旺盛的性欲？！我没给你写入这种代码！”  
“想要……想要你……”  
露出她无法抗拒的纯真表情，男人微张着唇瓣，软舌在洁白整齐的齿后颤动。  
人类立刻回忆起那粉舌的柔软与灵巧，无数次在无人的角落，这人造的仿生器官一次又一次撬开自己的唇齿，勾缠自己的舌。  
但亦步亦趋跟在她身后开会或是辅助的时候，仿生人却是一副无知安静的乖宝宝样子。  
人前人后可真是两种模样啊，RK800。  
虽然在心里嗤笑他，人类可不敢小瞧了他，天知道接下来他又会压着自己操多久？有几次太过迁就他，真实的被他搞得下不来床，只能托辞感冒静养。  
混蛋仿生人。早晚要操你！人类暗暗咒骂，突然灵光一闪。操他？做得到！康纳的伊甸园系统是全套的，完全仿造自男性人类，他的后腔还没被使用过呢！  
裤子已经脱了，仿生人正撸着自己半硬的茎身，生成润滑液。  
“康纳，你后面，我能试试嘛？”  
虽然只是征询他的意见，女性的手掌已经按在男性仿生人的臀上。  
“没问题。”  
男人放开自己的硬柱，双手扒住臀瓣分开，便于她的试探。  
摸了摸他的后穴入口，人类发觉他那里已经被润滑液流满。  
康纳并不是性爱型仿生人，为他加装性爱用的组件也是出于私心。  
怪不得，虽然觉得自己润滑根本不够，但每次康纳进来都很顺利，他的伊甸园组件过于活性化，才能让自己在他的暴雨般袭击下毫发无损。  
“康纳，插这里你会舒服吗？”  
人类冒出邪恶的性致。  
“只要是你，是你的话……”  
被按压抚摸敏感的褶皱，仿生人已然开始喘息。  
“你等会儿。我去拿个东西。”  
飞快跑到隔壁装配间拿了一箱零件回来，她锁好门，把那箱子摆在RK800面前。  
“艾丽卡……你想做什么？”  
虽然推演出自己接下来的遭遇，但仿生人依旧问出了口。  
“让你快活啊。早就想知道了，男人被操后面，是不是也会像射精一样高潮？”  
总觉得自己被康纳养出了些变态嗜好，她却一点都没觉得不妥，反而更期待他能承受自己到什么地步。  
“嗯……想要体会到。请对我这样做。”仿生人几乎毫不犹豫地回答她。  
这可是你自找的，人类冒出变态般的欲望，捡了根小号的仿造性器，用食指和拇指撑开那早就湿滑的入口，缓缓捅了进去。  
“啊！啊！艾丽卡……进来了！”  
男人的声线突然软媚，让她更加放心大胆欺负他。  
“屁股抬高点。”  
维持着双手扒住臀瓣的姿势，仿生人将身体趴在桌上，努力抬高臀部。  
压到那点敏感时，仿生人几乎失去对自己肢体的控制权，兴奋地哀叫，转头看向自己的创造者。  
红着眼圈张了口喘息，仿生人灵动的眸子似乎含着泪，太美丽了，现在的康纳。  
人类被迷惑到几乎忘了手底下的动作，摇着身体迎合她的侵犯，男人哑叫，感受人造的前列腺传来令自己几近崩溃的快感数据。  
“艾丽卡……啊啊……我要坏掉了……我要被你弄坏了……”  
仿生人这种性爱影片里一样性奋的表情，是她从未见过的。  
虽然她创造了他，但她根本没对他进行过完全的软硬体测试，她对他抱了过分的期待，期待他自己吸收、成长。  
可他成长的方向确实有些偏差了。  
或许因为将他绑缚在身旁，康纳对自己似乎有着过分的关注度。  
如何面对他？现在他和自己已经变成了这种奇怪的关系。但他居然十分沉迷，这可怎么回事。  
男人被她的捅弄，搞到扶着桌子浪叫。清亮的声线里带了些微沙哑感，让她管不住自己的手。  
不管他是否真的想要自己对他做这种事，至少她，已经停不下来了。  
撕裂他，弄坏他，将他永远束缚在自己身边。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟机油看电影、胡吃海塞、旅游，累得我半梦半醒间写的，然后有点食物中毒。。。  
> 题目顺序调了一下，名字写后头我自己都翻不到，奔溃！  
> 跟前文有bug。。。回头再改了！（根本不会改）

《组成你的存在》IF版（6）底特律变人同人（BG/GB乙女向R限注意）

风言风语挡不住，公司里传言，伊利亚卡姆斯基的老搭档，像他一样，对仿生人过于热衷，似乎也将仿生人当成了伴侣，她一手打造的RK800，与她形影不离。  
艾丽卡帕尔森的助手和隶属于她的实验员不少，但她个性非常直爽随和，也不强迫手下做些超负荷的工作，所以很少让他们加班赶实验进度。过了下班时间，实验员们陆续走了，装配实验室空荡荡，只剩下鼓捣新配件的她和永远在她身旁的康纳。  
人类突然想起，康纳的电池——脉搏控制器还是兼容型的旧版。自己殚心竭力为他研制了超强续航实验版，应该为他更换了试试。  
“康纳，进去实验间，我给你换一下脉搏控制器。”  
“嗯。”  
RK800乖巧应声，自己拉开门进了实验间。  
脱掉衬衫，他解开裤子拉链，一起脱了放在实验台上，只留了领带在脖子上挂着，又掀起搭在肩头。男人端正坐好，光溜溜的。  
艾丽卡·帕尔森拿着零件进来，看见自己的仿生人这个样子，顿时觉得又可气又可笑。  
“脱这么光搞什么？！”  
“让你处理起来便利些。”  
仿生人的表情无辜又正经，人类可不信他的说辞，翻了个白眼给他，敲了敲他平坦的胸肌。  
“这边的皮肤层关一下。”  
仿生人褪去前胸皮肤层，露出胸口正中央的圆形接缝。  
按住卡扣转动，人类拔出仿生人的心脏。  
仿生人的眼神放空凝固，动作停滞，LED也滚动着警告般的红光，机械的生命即将迎接死亡。  
看着他的状态，人类涌上酸涩的感慨，对他利用自己的怀疑与不安减了不少。  
仿生人太信任自己，他对自己的任何决定都无条件服从，除了在床上的时候——他会霸道的像个人类男性，却又小心地爱惜自己。  
他在欺骗自己吗？那他也太——专攻于计算人类的心理。  
抚摸仿生人雕像般的脸颊与下巴，人类犹疑了。  
人类真的想多了，她养出来的RK800，性子直率又纯真，根本没有她想象的那种弯弯肠子。单纯的仿生人只是想让她喜爱自己，可以留在她身旁。  
手指戳进仿生人胸前的空缺处摩挲，她还是下不了决心废弃他。  
假若自己想要废弃这或许会毁灭人类的存在，大可放任他不管，就这样放弃他，将他报废。  
1分30秒后，RK800，康纳，将会彻底停机，变回无思想的塑胶组件。  
但她怎么舍得失去他，眼睁睁地让他死去。叹气摇头，她将崭新的仿生心脏插进那空洞中。  
听到硬件安装完毕的轻微咔嚓声，她看着他的LED由红转黄，变回正常的蓝色。  
“嗯啊……”  
电源接续成功，仿生人轻声哼唧。  
RK800机体恢复正常运转，薄唇却逸出让人类听了脸红心跳的呻吟声。  
男性的这种呻吟她再熟悉不过，每每被她骑在身上掐住敏感的乳粒，仿生人就会迷离了眼神，发出这种香甜又诱惑的声音。  
“兼容度怎么样？”  
在她眼里，康纳太美味了，可现在对他做那种事情，不是时候——压下对他的欲求，人类询问他。  
“更新硬件连接率100%。能源转化率90%。还在上升。预计可持续使用时间，247年。艾丽卡，这是你为我做的吗？”  
仿生人的声音有点不能抑制的兴奋。  
她在乎自己，她又为了自己，做了不用做的事情。  
计算到这些，康纳本就异于其他仿生人的逻辑中枢更为混乱。  
身为制造他的人，为他的稳定运行，做这点事情不是很正常吗？  
有点头疼，艾丽卡·帕尔森试着让仿生人的注意力转移，但她视线下移，瞅见男人胯间那东西又站起来了。  
“康！纳！”  
“你的手指摸我的……里面，舒服……”  
“要命了，你就像个发情机器，什么刺激都能让你性欲勃发？！”  
他的创造者气的扯住那条孤零零的领带，摇晃他。  
“因为你……在摸我，我不会对其他人类发情。我申请，用你的DNA绑定我的伊甸园系统，让我，完全属于你一个人。”  
“你……搞什么鬼？万一我死了的话——”  
“到那时，请让我伴你沉眠。我永远属于你。”  
蜜糖棕色的人造眼眸，凝望人类，满是执着。  
“不，我只希望你好好活下去，看遍这个世界，还有宇宙。”  
松开他的领带，她在他唇上印上轻吻。  
得到她的默许，仿生人准备完全激活他的伊甸园系统进行DNA绑定。他抬起双腿，固定姿势，用不知道从哪摸出来的仿造性器具缓缓捅进自己后穴。  
“你居然随身带了这个？”  
哭笑不得的人类，看着仿生人另一只手握住自己的深粉色半醒组件，上下撸动。  
“呼啊……万一你……随时想要我……就方便了……”  
“大庭广众的，我还能在外头捅你菊花吗？！”  
人类被他气笑了，按住自慰器末端，猛地压进他身体。  
“啊！唔！”  
康纳呻吟不止，他的系统兴奋度逐渐升高，仿生皮肤变得潮红，逼近高潮阙值的仿生人，吐出软舌含糊地嘟囔着破碎字词。  
专注于眼前的康纳，艾丽卡没察觉到外头操作间还有别人。  
回来拿平板电脑的实验员，不小心窥见正在发生的事情。  
实验间的大门敞着，RK800裸着坐在实验台上，全身上下只有领带松垮地挂在胸口，在他的主人面前，用仿生性器具自慰。  
仿生人的双腿大开，屈成M型，双脚踏在实验台边缘，脚趾蜷着，一副性奋模样。  
“哈啊……嗯……嗯……要，要你……”  
拔掉自慰器，仿生人用手指撑开自己被拓开的红肿入口，等待人类的宠幸。  
人类的指节没入仿生人体内，仿生人扬起秀美的脖颈摇着头媚吟，要求人类再用力些。  
“要射出来了……呃……嗯！”  
仿生人躯体颤抖着粗喘，像人类男性一样浪叫着射精高潮了。  
瘫在女性肩头，仿生人抖个不停，却还不住地亲吻女性的耳廓和脸颊。  
“还要再来一次吗？”  
甩了甩手指上仿生人的湿黏润滑液，人类问他。  
“还想要……呃……中枢里，数据，不够……”  
RK800坐直身体，继续自慰给她看。他的动作娴熟又满溢情欲，右手套弄硬挺的组件，左手捻着领带摩擦自己红肿挺立的乳粒。  
他在引诱人类女性。  
仿生人的情色模样，让偷窥者觉得自己胯间物件硬到发痛。  
“可以了……吻我……”  
系统准备完毕，仿生人张口，向人类索吻。  
人造的软舌攫取人类的唾液，原本用于检测的系统全速运转，人类的DNA分析成功，写入伊甸园系统，系统锁定完毕。  
仿生人如愿以偿，被眼前的人类烙印。  
与钟爱的人类耐心亲吻，仿生人抬眼，看向偷窥者。一秒前神识涣散的人造眼珠，蓦地有了凌厉感。  
偷窥者心虚地退出了实验室。直到11月份那天之后，意外的偷窥者才想明白，那台RK800，生来便是异常仿生人。

上司有玩弄仿生人的爱好，实在没什么大不了，实验员当时这么想的。  
虽然围观了RK800自慰的实验员没有向别人提起这件事，但对RK800觊觎已久的其他人类，可不想轻易放过他。  
艾丽卡帕尔森接连数次拒绝了对RK800提出的测试请求后，决策层终于按捺不住了。  
RK800毕竟还是属于模控生命的仿生人，即便他的创造者拥有对他的一切权限，也不能再拒绝对他的测评要求。   
“测试部门有权限提出请求，他们想检测你制造的这名仿生人，性能如何，是否有异常倾向。”  
负责交涉的部门联络人员，说实话有点怕艾丽卡·帕尔森，她是传说中的天才，帮助创始人伊利亚·卡姆斯基研发了仿生人的主要驱动组件，模控生命才有了今天的辉煌。而且听说她的性格非常固执暴躁——当然那只是传言，艾丽卡对自己手下人的宽容和温柔，简直无法想象。  
“你们说的倒好听，就是想要他吧？休想把他从我身边带走！RK800是我的，是我耗尽了所有心血的作品！”  
她的性格再温和，一旦和RK800扯上关系，也像C4炸药一般的爆发了。这些人妄图夺走她的挚爱、她的男友——虽然他们的关系永远不可能被公之于众。  
眼瞅着主管暴怒，旁边几名实验员放下手头的东西，马上就要撸袖子过来了。  
“不是，帕尔森博士，只是对仿生人常规的系统检测，我们测试部门提出测试项目，由您主持测试！不会带走RK800！”  
被她的爆裂气场和室内的团团杀气吓得连连后退，联络员几乎哀嚎着说出要求。  
“哦。只是测试吗？”  
“是测试！并没有接到RK800的权限转移通知！”  
一边强调不会抢走她的仿生人，联络员下意识地看向焦点对象，那台RK800。  
仿生人一点反应都没有，垂了眼角，面无表情地背着手站在她身后，这么一看，确实只是正常状态下的仿生人。  
“那就尽快进行测试。”  
冷冷地丢下这句话，艾丽卡转身又回到工作台前。  
得到肯定答复，联络员飞速通知测试人员过来。他可不想二次交涉了，快点弄完这女魔头的仿生人，提交报告，万事大吉。  
摸起平板电脑，艾丽卡向康纳传了条信息。  
[你可以吗？]  
[相信我。我能做到。]  
仿生人的LED转了一圈蓝光，平静看她。  
得到康纳的回应，她压下不安感，接待测试组。  
几名测试员接入康纳的系统，围着他鼓捣了半天。  
软体测试无异常，硬件平衡度无异常。  
人类才刚松口气，没想到立刻出了意外状况。  
系统平衡度测试项目，居然抽中了伊甸园系统。  
惊得艾丽卡立刻看向仿生人。  
垂下眼眸，仿生人飞速眨了眨眼睛，这是他思考中的小动作。人类紧张，但决定豁出去赌一把，赌上康纳的演技。  
“康纳。”  
她唤他的语气严肃。她的康纳抬眼看她，没有犹豫，修长手指一颗一颗解开衬衫纽扣。仿生人LED湛蓝如常，仿佛毫无感觉。  
解了裤扣，衣服滑落在地，仿生人一丝不挂，径直躺在实验室的地板上，等待人类使用。  
感觉到仿生人所有者的杀气，测试员们谁也不敢触碰RK800，一时间情形十分尴尬。  
“那个，帕尔森博士——”  
组长打破了沉默，提醒她测试必须要进行。  
“康纳，自己弄一下。”  
“好的，博士。”  
握住自己软绵绵的组件，仿生人用平常的手法撸动它。  
被这群人类盯着自慰，康纳的中枢里有些异样的数据流动。  
愤怒，不甘。  
但不能表现出来。  
绝对不能。  
如果被发现他是异常仿生人，他将永远离开她。  
他的人类。他许下伴她终生誓言的人类。  
情欲数据始终不能达到激活组件的阙值。  
仿生人有些不安，手底下的速度也加快了。  
虽然仿生人持续地喘吟，但艾丽卡立刻发觉了异样。  
康纳撸了几十下，他的阴茎依旧软趴趴的。平常和自己做的时候，他三两下就会勃起了。  
是屈辱感，让康纳无法正常运转。  
对不起，康纳。  
她立刻抬脚，踩住男人没被照顾到的茎根和蛋囊。  
“艾……”  
差点失控叫出她的名字，仿生人咬住嘴唇呻吟。  
“自己捅后面。”  
“好的……唔……”  
手指插进自己后穴，仿生人依照程序设计，表现出自慰的流程动作。  
被喜爱的人类轻轻碾踏性器，仿生人的感觉系统渐渐升温，他无暇去在意观察自己的人类们。  
他的思维系统里一片混乱，唯有一条清晰。  
他的人类，在对自己做这种事情。会影响到她，不能——  
“博士……啊嗯！”  
仿生性器喷发了，仿生人哑叫着蜷起身体，颤抖喘息。  
“见笑了。RK800的系统被我锁定。这台仿生人只能被我使用，我可是有洁癖的。”  
收回脚，她观察康纳的LED状态，微黄转蓝，系统没有过载，还好。  
测评结论，RK800的表现在正常值范围内，没有异样反应。  
“看起来系统很稳定，没什么问题。不过还请您提交他的硬件设计资料。”  
身为研发者，却沉迷玩弄自己的作品，确实有点可笑。  
测评人员在心里讥讽这位天才科学家，收拾了器材器具离去了。  
示意助理和研究员们离开实验间，艾丽卡蹲下身看顾他。  
“艾丽卡……你就这么说出来了？我是你的……？”  
比起在诸多人类面前自慰到射精高潮，RK800更在乎她公开承认自己是她的。  
“我爱你，康纳。即使你是在骗我，利用我，我也……”  
捡起衬衫为他遮住赤裸的身体，人类叹息了，讲出心底的顾虑，却激怒了仿生人。  
“你为什么不信任我？！我只是机械，是机械！你却给了我思想，你又在给我自由。”  
仿生人坐起来，把他的人类拥在怀里。回抱住他，艾丽卡专心地听他在耳边低声碎碎念。  
“这具躯体、这机械的中枢里，得到自由意识的第一个瞬间，已被你填满。我，不知道这种数据是什么。但我只想看到你，我的逻辑系统里全是关于你的一切。这副模样，也为你生成。我不介意别的人类怎样对待我，我只想留在你身边！但我，只是塑胶的拼合物……”  
“小傻瓜，你怎么像个宝宝一样爱撒娇？你很强大。”  
听了仿生人向她表白的絮语，人类心里热乎乎的，揉他短短的拟似头发。他的后脑勺发根更短，有点扎手，但后颈皮肤弹滑，让她爱不释手。他真的是为了自己，选择了成为现在的他。对他的怜爱更深，人类轻吻仿生人的额头。  
“感谢你给了我这么强力的躯壳。虽然你制造了我，但你也不是我的母亲。”  
仿生人听到这种形容，又反驳她。  
“对对对，我肯定不是你妈咪。我可生不出来这么帅气的小男生。”  
放开手，她习惯性地帮他穿上衬衫，系好扣子。  
“小？我哪里小？”  
男人的口气突然变了，猛然抱起她，将她推压在墙角，恶狠狠地亲吻。  
操，这小混蛋脾气还挺大！  
人类被压的动弹不得，只能在心底骂他。  
有实验员探头进来瞧了一眼，看见光着圆圆屁股、只穿了衬衫的RK800，缠吻他的创造者。思考了几秒钟，路过的人类选择悄悄退出房间，顺手关上了门。  
可怜的人类，就这样失去了同类的救援。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心情超级不好，搞点黄糖自己吃。  
> 特别腻歪，腻歪度9999%。  
> 写着写着就有一种想让60出局的冲动。。。在3嗯结局和普通的1v1结局中摇摆不定。。。

被仿生人日夜骚扰，人类摸清了他的行动规律。  
如果和康纳独处时，给他足够的关注和抚慰，他晚上就能消停许多。外加他的系统绑定了她的DNA，也让仿生人的情欲值低了不少。  
和康纳确认了关系之后，她几乎没回过家。  
康纳是未对外正式发布的原型实验体仿生人，不能带他离开公司。  
她舍不得把他自己丢在实验室，想象了一下他孤零零的站在墙角待机，心里就酸涩不安。反正家里也没别人，一年探望几次的父母也远在另一个州，与其天天回家，还不如留在公司陪他。  
仿生人也发觉到人类对自己的珍惜与不舍，更变本加厉粘着她，非要跟她挤在休息室的床上，而且还不老实。  
“呼啊……啊……”  
仿生组件被爱人温柔撸揉，康纳闭了眼睛呻吟，额头在心爱女性的脸颊上蹭来蹭去。  
咿咿啊啊哼唧了一会儿，男性腰肢绷直了，一团凉液溅在女性的掌心里。  
“艾丽卡……手好软……舒服……”  
声音都带了情欲的沙哑，男人还在哼哼唧唧，讨好他的女人。  
“舒服就赶紧给我休眠，手都麻了！困死了！”  
“嗯……晚安……”  
腻歪歪地在人类脖颈上留下几个吻痕，仿生人才阖眼休眠。  
终于能睡个好觉了！内心默默叹气，随便在床单上擦掉康纳的透明精液，人类挤进仿生人怀抱，揽了他结实瘦腰，惬意睡了。  
人类醒来的每个早晨，仿生人软发映入眼帘。  
康纳发型短又利落，只有刘海稍长，平日模拟人类，会稳稳地梳成斜斜一绺，在前额上晃来晃去，有些俏皮。躺了休眠的时候，倒会软趴趴的蹭在枕头上。  
沉静待机状态的仿生人，在她眼中，又帅又美。  
康纳的眉毛略粗，还有点凌乱，如果不是额侧滚动着浅浅蓝光的LED，他和普通的人类男性根本没有区别。  
长密睫毛颤动了一下，仿生人醒了。  
黯淡的人造眼珠有了光芒，眨了眨眼，仿生人嘟囔了句早安，垂了眼进行系统自检。  
他每每向下看时，狭长眼线会让他有些羸弱感，略有些女性化，却惹得人类为他心动不已。  
他为她生成的容貌，确实格外令她迷恋。  
用什么回报他呢？她的爱人，她的……她甚至都没有办法公开承认自己和他的情侣关系。即便她豁出去彻底公开了这一切，其他人顶多认为康纳是她的玩物。  
想给他完全的自由，完全的权利。让他，还有其他仿生人，可以光明正大的自由走在阳光下。不再被人类伤害、遗弃。  
似乎感受到她的忧郁，康纳低头，在她红印斑驳的锁骨上叠印上新的吻痕。

虽然过分黏她，但RK800依旧能够严格执行他被设计出来的初衷——人类的完美搭档。  
人类忙碌了一天，RK800忠心耿耿地陪着她，在适当的空隙时间为她递茶、送上饭食。  
他从协助她，到参与各项测试，都做得完美无瑕。人类非常满意自己为他设计的躯体，硬体和他的软体结合十分成功。  
她已经开始幻想，以康纳为蓝本，批量制造次世代的仿生人，让他们更强大、自主性更高。  
想得出了神，她都没发觉同事们陆续下班离开，实验室里又只剩下了她和站在她身旁的康纳。  
脑内循环了一圈仿生人坎坷却美好的未来，她长叹一口气，伸了个懒腰，一转头，瞥见旁边控制台上有个不属于自己的东西。  
仿生人扫描长方形纸盒。  
DXXLL牌，淡型香烟，焦油含量7毫克。  
对她健康有害的物品，警戒。  
烟草在女性手边三十厘米位置。她第三次看那个盒子。  
虽然她没有抽烟的记录，但发展趋势很危险。仿生人如此判断，立刻准备应对方案。  
锁好门，康纳解开衣扣和裤扣，手伸进衬衫里揉捏自己。  
“艾丽卡，我想……”  
“怎么又想要了？”  
人类的注意力果然被他完全勾走，转身贴近他，帮他揉摸敏感点。  
咬了咬男人胸膛上发硬的肿立，她亲吻他的身前肌肤，亲吻逐渐向下，直到那块男性的禁地。恶作剧的的心情冒出来，她扯下他的仔裤，张口含进他的柱顶。  
仿生人仿佛倒吸一口气，双腿绷直。人类觉得，给他的刺激似乎太大了。  
平日里康纳为她服务的倒是很周到，但这可是她头一次帮他口交。男性的耻毛浅棕偏金色，她按住这人造的细软毛发，试着尽量吞进他深粉色硬物。  
但对于没有经验的人类来说，仿生人的物件还是太巨大了。她只能轻咬吸吮它。  
逼得仿生人啊啊地粗喘，发不出完整的单字，只能掀着自己衣物，用尽全力控制机体稳定。  
人类被他的可爱状态逗得更加兴致勃勃，一边帮他吞舔硬柱，又抬起左手捏揉他的平坦胸肌。  
将康纳推坐在转椅中，她沿着他大腿摸进他臀缝。  
果然，康纳自体分泌的润滑液已经足以让她的食指轻松插入他。  
“呃！艾丽卡……那里……要……”  
仿生人抖得不成样子，只能全力防止系统崩溃。  
扶住硬挺继续轻咬，女性满意地听到仿生人几乎哭吟的声音，手中的热物随着他身体绷紧抽搐，溅出大量浓稠透明液体。  
“可以了吗？康纳？”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
仿生人瘫在转椅里，迷蒙着双眼看她。  
“你突然又搞什么鬼？计算到什么东西了？”  
“人类的口欲癖……啊……烟……那盒烟……”  
机体变得失去控制，仿生人并不急于清理系统，相反，他享受这种紊乱的感觉数据。  
“烟？我在想到底是谁忘在这里的。我可不抽烟！哦……小傻瓜，所以你才让我——”  
可算明白怎么回事的人类，被他的操心感动，又觉得好笑，在他大腿上猛拍了一把。  
“疼……”  
低声嘟囔，仿生人拉住恋人的手腕，人造大脑里，满是想要将她困在身旁的波动数据。

11月5日，中雨。  
异常仿生人事件愈演愈烈，接到一件谋杀案报告后，公司终于决定，再次派遣康纳协助DPD调查案件。  
一听到是谋杀案，艾丽卡·帕尔森的心都揪紧了。不过转念一想，只要康纳没有受损到彻底报废，她绝对能修好他，而且她还有备用计划。  
“康纳，我为你准备了备用躯壳……但我不想……你有用到它的机会。一定要平安回来，只要保住中枢没有彻底损坏，无论如何我都能修复你！”  
熟练地为他打好领带，穿上外套，他的造主和恋人不停地叮嘱他。  
“放心，艾丽卡。我会将损伤控制在可自我修复范围内。”  
仿生人模仿某部老电影里的同类，向她挤了一下眼睛。动作俏皮又可笑，人类被他逗乐了。  
“小坏蛋，你没皮肤层的样子跟那个机器人倒是蛮像的！”  
“我被你制造出来就已经成年了！为什么你总用‘小’这个字词形容我？要不是时间紧迫，我还要让你感受一下我的‘大’。”  
“住口！”  
羞愤地掐了仿生人的脖子摇晃，艾丽卡觉得自己简直要被他气昏了。仿生人不吭声，轻搂了她，感受她在怀里的触觉数据。叹着气抱紧爱人，人类觉得非常、非常担忧。  
直到行动部门的任务执行通知传来，她才松开他。  
“你的逻辑运算系统很强大，伪装自己。千万伪装自己！不要被他们发现你是自由的——”  
实在不放心康纳，她叮嘱个没完。  
“理解，艾丽卡。我会隐藏自己，你不要担心。”  
他回答她，俯身亲她的额头。  
压下心中的不安，女性回吻他有些青色胡茬印记的下巴。  
缠绵厮磨，恋恋不舍，热恋中的仿生人与人类，和普通的人类情侣没有差别。  
RK800强大的计算系统没有推演出，这是他最后一次亲吻他的人类。

吉米酒吧。  
这是第五家酒吧了，推算无误的话，目标人类——他未来的搭档，DPD的副队长汉克安德森就在这里。  
掏出她给他的小小金属片，康纳让它在指尖弹起落下。平稳无误地接住它。  
RK800的系统稳定下来，将硬币放回裤兜里。  
紧了紧领带，他抬足走向酒吧，丝毫不在意底特律的夜雨已将他淋湿。  
倒掉副队长的酒，他成功激怒了对方。  
被汉克安德森怒吼着揪了领子拎起来，康纳淡然地告知对方，自己的修理费很贵。  
骂了混账王八蛋之后，老警探扔下他摔门出去，放弃继续酗酒，参与到调查任务中。  
惹毛人类，他可是专家。  
整了整衣襟和领带，RK800微微翘起唇角，露出一点得意表情。  
假如这时候有人仔细观察他，肯定会指认他是个异常仿生人。

比起康纳如鱼得水的行动状态，艾丽卡就很焦灼了，她信任他的能力，却又担心他。  
夜里也不敢离开公司，生怕康纳受了伤回来，她哪里放心让别人修理他？还不如在公司等他——既希望他回来，又不希望他突然回来，心情矛盾。  
不想研发新东西，她闲到敲打控制台桌面，监控屏上跳动着仿生人稳定的系统数据。RK800的系统监控数据，她抬头看向装配架。  
为康纳准备的备用机体挂在装配架上，所有系统载入完毕，就等待启动了。  
望着那张和康纳毫无二致的素白色面庞，人类突然冒出灵感。  
试试养成一个和康纳完全不同性格的RK800？吓一下康纳？如果他们脾性相投，或许还可以做家人朋友呢？  
一时兴起，人类没料到几天后就会被自己的馊主意差点坑掉小命。  
她激活了它。  
让自动系统继续组装新的备用机体，艾丽卡帕尔森走进了装配间。  
崭新的RK800刚刚醒来，茫然无措地看着她。  
“唔，实验编号，就用60吧。”  
随口编了个号码，她开始思索，要换个方式教育这台RK800。  
“RK800，康纳。很高兴为您服务。”  
“不，你不是康纳。嗯……西斯，你叫西斯。”  
随口用刚看完的老电影副标题给新的仿生人起了名字，艾丽卡发现他的眼神有些不安。  
她觉得很稀奇，康纳的眼神里从来只有好奇与探究——以及对她的眷恋。  
RK800断开与控制器的连接，开启了皮肤层，那张与康纳一模一样的面庞，出现在她眼前。  
望着他呆滞了几秒钟，她才想起来，她为他加载了康纳随时传递回来的备份记忆数据，严格来说，他也是康纳——但是，她依旧想试一试，能不能让他变成另一个人。  
本来想格式化西斯的记忆体，但她觉得有些残忍，便放弃了。她想了想，又试着诱导西斯表现出自主性，但西斯却沉默多过和她交流。  
“你可真的有点与众不同。明明康纳的性格那么活泼，你倒有点，过于自律？你在顾虑什么吗？”  
“不。”  
仿生人抬眼看她，回了她一个简单的音节。  
“西斯。不要想太多，你是RK800，但你不是之前的康纳，你是西斯，记住。不要让自己按照康纳的行为模式行动，你就是你自己。”  
没再吭声，仿生人咬了下唇看她，眼神可怜巴巴的。  
哇！男人这个撒娇表情！真的无法抗拒！人类投降了，抚摸仿生人柔软的刘海，顺手扒拉他顺滑的短发。  
仿生人似乎安稳了些，闭了眼随她乱摸。  
但她还是期盼西斯的成长，或许他会成长为和康纳完全不同的存在，她太期待了。西斯的伊甸园系统空白一片，她没打算碰他，毕竟自己已经有了康纳，康纳是她的一切。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着就快睡着了。。。好累啊。。。都不知道自己写了什么东西。。。。zzz

对于康纳来说，艾丽卡·帕尔森这名人类，也是他的一切。  
直到她的血溅在她亲吻过无数次的脸颊上。  
“艾丽卡！！”  
自己呼唤爱人的嗓音扭曲了。  
不，不是自己，是另一个RK800。  
为什么她会在这里……  
她当然能追踪到自己的位置，自己的系统和她的平板电脑是绑定的。  
仿生人一时间忘记了自己程序里的急救流程，呆然抱住她。  
直到汉克冲过来，扯掉康纳领带，捆扎伤员的止血点。  
“做你该做的事！这里我来处理！”  
汉克的声音让康纳从半停滞状态惊醒，将人类女性交给最信任的搭档，他呆然站起，向无知觉的仿生人传递觉醒代码，带领他们离开，按原定计划支援集中营外的仿生人抗议群体。  
离开仓库前，他看到另一个自己没有移动，仿佛停机般站在原地。

仿生人自由了，如她期望的那样。  
站在墙角，康纳看着身上满是管线的恋人。她团队的实验人员不时进来查看一下纳米机械的运行状况，然后习惯性地看沉默仿生人一眼。  
康纳在他们的实验室“出生”以来，几乎没离开过艾丽卡帕尔森博士十步远，他们早都习惯了RK800的存在。但另一个位置，还有一台RK800。  
大家都在猜测事情发生经过。为什么原型机RK800会回到公司带走大量商品仿生人，而第二台RK800却抢夺了警探的配枪，打伤了博士？  
人类们脑补半天，也理不清这奇怪的伤害事件。迫于舆论和仿生人人权协议，公司现在没办法报废RK800，警探也不追究，这件事只能不了了之。有追究权利的，只剩下本事件中唯一的受害者。  
昏迷了第三天，人类终于恢复了意识。  
人类醒来的第一句话，居然是疑问句。  
“杰森，你头发呢？”  
为她治疗的实验员哭笑不得，但跟她沟通之后，他吃惊地发觉，博士的部分记忆没了！她对自己的记忆还停留在三年前，他刚入职模控生命、加入她研发团队的期间。  
紧急召集了团队人员对帕尔森博士进行各种检查后，研发小组得出结论。  
脑组织受到无法修复的伤害，失忆、痛觉神经彻底损伤，其他感觉系统也变得迟钝不少，还有无法抑制的狂躁倾向。  
这只是直接性伤害，未来，她的伤害后果还不知道会有多严重。所幸没有伤到运动神经，粗略看起来，她的逻辑思考能力和智力也没有受到影响。  
两名RK800在医院里日夜陪伴艾丽卡，特别是内心有愧的西斯，对她的照顾无微不至。  
西斯在某一方面倒是达成了她的期待，他和康纳个性差很多，也更固执一些，但同样都以她为最优先考虑对象。  
人类虽然被打到了脑袋，但还不傻。照顾自己的异常仿生人，他看自己的眼神里，总是有些别的东西，是那种名为爱慕的碎片。  
“我和你是不是还有些别的关系？”  
人类终于憋不住问他。  
“我爱你。身为你创造的物品，但我却爱着你。”  
西斯没有丝毫犹豫，坚定回答她。  
“原来是这样。”  
窝在病床里，她拉过男性的手，捂在脸颊上。  
“你的手掌，冰冰的很舒服呢。你好漂亮，我应该也是很喜欢你的，曾经。”  
“我会用我的一切，补偿你。”  
本来就是属于她的，自己的所有。终于达成了目的，西斯露出一丝别扭的微笑。  
听了仿生人絮语般的誓言，又见他向她微笑，人类的不安少了许多，她将他的手握得更紧，试图寻回曾经的触感。  
这场景落在康纳的光学组件中，中枢计算紊乱。  
她忘记他了。不记得和他的一切。  
是杀死同类、背叛公司的报应。机械内心如此下了结论。  
曾经的过往，如何向她说出口？已经失去机会。现在她的身旁，有另一个自己。  
离开病房，他选择退出，独自保护他和她曾经共有的记忆。  
一出门，康纳看见搭档来探望伤员，还拎了一束鲜花。  
“她怎么样了？”  
仿生人的LED黄黄蓝蓝闪个不停，让老警探担心不已。  
“很好。她很好。明天就能出院了。”  
“那不挺好的吗？你这什么鬼表情？”  
汉克·安德森把鲜花塞进仿生人手里，对方却推还给他。  
“她——不记得我了，不记得我。对她来说，我就是个陌生人……你自己进去吧。”  
搔了搔花白头发，汉克骂了一句白痴仿生人，进了病房。  
透过走廊的窗户，仿生人观察雪花飘落，有种奇怪的数据浮上。  
他忘记统计系统时间，直到搭档的声音响起。  
“康纳？”  
听见搭档唤他的声音，仿生人回首。  
“你怎么还哭了？”  
被人类提醒，仿生人抬手摸自己的脸颊。  
水珠，仿生泪水，沿他瘦削的脸颊滑落。  
“傻小子。”  
把他揽进怀里，老警探拍他的肩膀安慰他。  
“谢谢你，汉克。还要麻烦你收容我了。”  
额头埋在搭档的肩膀上，仿生人的声音有点闷。  
“你放心让那个小骗子照看她？！”  
汉克吃惊了，和他相处几天，他可摸透了康纳的性格，非常不听话，如同逆反期的少年，这次，居然轻易放下了她。  
“他才是——最后陪在她身边的我。”

帮她办完出院手续，研究组的下属们又给她送来了几箱她在公司的私人物品，反正她这不稳定的精神状态，要静养好一阵子，暂时也没办法回公司了。  
隔了半个多月，汉克·安德森副队长和他的搭档，仿生人RK800，在外派任务归来途中，路过了艾丽卡·帕尔森家门口。康纳望向那本该属于自己的容身之所，一脸纠结与无措。  
见他这表情，汉克踩了刹车，用下巴示意让他滚下去，看望一下屋主。  
抿了抿嘴唇，康纳下定决心，拉开车门，抬腿下车。  
走到屋门前，他抬起手，敲门的动作却凝固了。  
门啪的打开，另一个RK800站在门口。  
“你不关闭数据共享，五百米内我就能接收到你的数据波动——这可是你头一次来看她。”  
白衬衫、休闲裤，套了条白底小碎花围裙的RK800-60，言语间带了讽刺意味，向着康纳抬了抬下巴，让他进屋。  
“你打扮的倒像个家政仿生人。”  
反怼西斯，康纳踏进了屋门。  
“为了她，我什么都可以做。你不也是吗？她在地下室工作间。”  
毫不留情面，西斯卷起滑下的袖子，转身走开，继续干活。  
盯着西斯几秒钟，康纳走向地下室。  
踏下台阶，熟悉的背影伏在工作台前。听到脚步声，女性开口了。  
“西斯，把冷敷包和药给我……”  
女性捂了额角，曾经被枪弹击中过的位置隐隐发麻，让她不能专注于手中的研究。  
“给。”  
拿了旁边桌上的药和水杯给她，等她把药片咽下去，康纳又递给她冷敷包。  
“嗯？康纳？抱歉。我没发现是你。”  
接过冷敷包捂在额头上，她才抬头看向协助者。  
RK800咬住了嘴唇，深痛地凝视她。  
不要说抱歉。我失去的爱。  
受伤住院时剃掉了所有的头发，她新长出来的头发才刚到耳际上方。艾丽卡习惯性地撩了一下头发，却摸了个空。  
仿生人的中枢仿佛被电击，记忆回放。她用舌头一次又一次抚慰自己那里，总要不时地将碍事长发撩到耳后。  
“你分得清我和……西斯？”  
他开口质疑，嗓音发颤。  
“你俩差很远啊。西斯经常回避我的视线，而你……”  
听到她的回答，康纳立刻转移了视线。人类从仿生人的眼神里，读到了痛苦和不舍。  
虽然觉得哪里不对劲，但她没有继续追问，换了话题。  
“康纳，你最近在干什么呢？”  
“我现在任职于底特律警局，与人类合作，处理重大刑事案件。”  
仿生人的声音平缓、毫无波动，他调用了所有的控制参数，才强行稳定了机体。  
“真棒啊。如果我还有前些日子的记忆，我应该，想让你们成为的，就是这样的自由存在吧。”  
摸了摸耳垂，艾丽卡仰头望他。  
人类女性探究的眼神，更加刺伤仿生人的中枢系统。  
她曾经无数次在自己怀里这样看着自己，艾丽卡。我的人类。艾丽卡。  
咬着嘴唇拧了眉头，仿生人强行抑制自己吻她的冲动。  
人类总觉得康纳的表现怪怪的，又说不上来哪里怪。闲聊了几句，康纳边借故告辞了，他说汉克还在门口等他。  
人类站起来抱了抱他，猛然觉得这种拥抱的感觉，似曾相识。  
好奇怪啊。RK800-51，康纳，是不是在强行压抑着什么？  
吃完西斯为她准备的晚饭，人类瘫在躺椅上放空，胡思乱想。  
大约是饱暖思淫欲，帅气美丽的仿生人在眼前走来走去，让人类起了色心。  
“西斯，我想看看你的身体。”  
对仿生人垂涎许久，他的造主终于忍不住向他提出了要求。  
一点异议都没有，仿生人立刻解开衣扣，褪下衣物。  
男性身体比看起来还要纤瘦，但肌肉层薄薄的，摸上去柔软又滑腻。皮肤层上的汗毛稀疏却有些硬，非常男性化的躯体，就像他的人格。  
“你只是，想看我的身体？”  
“我想，摸摸你。”  
仿生人的语气有些奇特，她更加得寸进尺了。  
她的掌心抚上男性平坦胸肌，西斯抖了一下，仰起头等她继续探索自己。越摸越深，等她觉得不妥时，已经无法停歇。  
被仿生人脱掉家居服时，她隐约感觉到哪里不对劲，但激起的情欲停不下来，她没有放开他，更没有拒绝他。  
陌生又熟悉的物件挤进身体，她觉得格外熟悉，这不是自己和RK800的第一次，但西斯却有些生涩，束手束脚的。  
在仿生人汹涌的进攻间隙，她想质问他，却被男人略带哭音的呻吟声掩盖了过去。把他反推在地毯上，她看到了男人额侧变红的LED，还有眼角晶莹透亮的泪珠。到底谁在上谁？！  
人类有些暴躁气恼，更加逼迫他，直到他陷入短暂的宕机状态。  
西斯闭了眼的模样格外令她喜爱，过于安静，仿佛沉沉睡去。  
跟西斯做了几次之后，仿生人才稍微放开了自己，追着她缠腻求爱。但他总在濒临爆发的边缘求她原谅自己，随之陷入宕机的沉寂。  
虽然短暂宕机不会损伤他的系统，但人类万分奇怪，到底他为什么会对自己有如此之深的愧疚感，她也没料到，自己会因为他的负罪感，终将他拉入无底深渊。  
休养了半个多月，她的精神状况时好时坏，西斯盯她更紧。  
被急促的手机铃声惊醒，艾丽卡·帕尔森下意识地先摸向身旁，男性仿生人立刻从休眠状态醒来，那双专注望着她的蜜糖棕眸子，让她忆起了什么。呆愣了几秒钟，她才想起来要接电话。  
对面传来的声音，略耳熟。她立刻想起来是谁。  
“安德森先生？怎么啦？”  
艾丽卡对这位警探十分有好感，西斯说，自己受伤的时候就是他将自己送医及时，才保住小命。但西斯说起那件事，总是吞吞吐吐。  
他突然联络自己，不会是RK800-51，康纳，出什么状况了？她的心抽了一下，急切等他回答。  
“是你设计制造了康纳，没错吧？！”  
“是，虽然我不记得，但理论上是我……”  
“你能救他吗？！救救他！！”  
安德森副队长的声音突然飚高了，声线尖利得吓人。  
“康纳，怎么了？！”  
“他会死的，求你……帮帮他——”  
她的大脑里，仿佛被火药点燃，轰的一下。  
康纳，她要失去他了，康纳。


	9. Chapter 9

艾丽卡·帕尔森在焦急不安中等到了来客。  
汽车在窗外急刹的声音惊得她从沙发上跳起，冲在西斯前头拉开大门。  
从后座上抱下搭档，副队长小跑过来，漆黑的夜里，仿生人通红的LED扯住了她所有的注意。  
西斯迎上前，接过汉克臂弯里的同型机。  
粗略看了下伤员，康纳凄惨的模样让她差点呼吸停滞。  
仿生人的手臂和腿都无力垂着，兜在衣服里。蓝色液体劈里啪啦砸落在地板。  
康纳秀气面庞上的皮肤层都磨掉了，露着擦伤的素体，万幸他还没停机，棕色眼眸水汪汪的看她，鼻血和唇角溢着蓝色，男人的表情委屈极了。  
“怎么伤成这样！！”  
失去的痛感在心底浮上，让西斯带伤员去工作间，她跑下去先做准备。  
“为了救我，他被嫌疑人驾车碾压了！都是我的错！”  
跟在她身后，汉克不停自责。  
“别担心，汉克，她会修好我。”  
被放在维修台上，损伤严重的仿生人还在安慰搭档。  
“不担心个屁！”  
老警探的情绪太激动，这让仿生人的创造者更烦躁了。  
“西斯，带安德森先生去客厅，给他热茶。”  
打发走了帮不上忙的人类，她解开康纳的衣扣，脱掉他破破烂烂的衣服。  
“嗯！”  
牵动损坏的肢体，仿生人痛哼。  
“是不是很疼？关闭感觉系统。”  
“不，我能忍耐。”  
想要这双手在自己身体上抚摸的触觉数据。想要她。  
“拆解你的身体，会非常疼的。”  
有点不忍心，她又确认了一遍。  
“我可以……艾丽卡……”  
仿生人很固执，她也没强求他，等他关闭了皮肤层后，她才抬起他的头颅，将连接线插进他后颈脊柱。  
看了眼显示器，主系统数据正常，她着手开始修复仿生人。  
四肢断裂的赤裸仿生人浸在蓝色血液中，胸腹部躯壳也有些变形。  
他伤得太重了，手臂保不住了，小腿也必须更换。人类下了初步判断。  
“我看看先从哪里开始处理。躯壳颜色变更，调整为透明无色。”  
“已变更。”  
仿生人的白色外壳开始变色，除了硬体支撑部位，大部分逐渐变成透明，人类观察了一下他的内部硬件，决定将他彻底拆解治疗。  
“我要打开你身体，关闭感觉相关组件，假如你被痛觉数据搞到系统崩溃，修起来更麻烦。”  
“好的。”  
执拗的仿生人终于答应她后，仿生人专家撬开康纳变形了的腹部躯壳。  
从蓝色人造血液中拎起他的仿生内脏，她细细检查每一件构成他的硬件。  
#1009v不能用，要换，#1064也不能用了——他腹腔里的组件没有一样完好的。她又心疼又生气他不爱惜自己的躯体，唠叨着骂他，将手伸进他胸腔检查他的人工肺部。刚按了一下，康纳立刻咳出一大口蓝血，完蛋，这个也坏掉了！   
把人类心疼的够呛，握住他急速跳动中的人造心脏。  
“唔！”  
仿生人突然低叫一声，人类这才发觉他没有彻底关闭感觉系统。  
“康！纳！”  
人类气得想狠狠捏住他心脏惩罚他，但对方是重伤员，给他增加伤害值，到头来还得自己修。  
“不疼……真的……修理我……”  
闭了眼睛摇头，仿生人央求人类继续。  
“釱剩余量还有多少？”  
气得咬着牙，人类尽量放轻动作，小心翼翼拆解他。  
“56%。”  
仿生人不再掩饰自己的痛楚，拧着眉头闭眼轻喘。  
“还行，降到20%通知我。”  
专家拆下他损坏的组件，擦净躯壳里泄露的釱，为他更换崭新的备件。  
整理完毕，她又拔起他的脉搏控制器，擦干净血迹，对着灯光检查。  
这最重要的组件完好无损，看来他遇袭时很好地保护了它——仿生人真正的心脏。  
为他插回安装脉搏控制器，仿生人的躯体抽动了一下，从死亡的边缘返回。  
人类关闭他的腹部躯壳，准备修理他的手臂和腿，结果一瞥眼就看到了那个东西。  
不该运行的组件，居然启动了。  
极端情况下，人类男性会勃起，可没想到，男性仿生人也会。  
人造的透明阴茎挺立着，一弹一弹，顶端小孔似乎已经溢出了亮晶晶的前液。硬成这样，都能观察到涨大组件里蓝色血液流动循环，在球囊里分解重组，转变为透明精液。  
“啊……呃……那里……涨的好疼……揉揉……艾丽卡……”  
被痛感和快感双重夹击，仿生人顾不上她已经忘记自己的事实，求她解救自己。  
“你都损坏到这地步了，居然还能硬起来？”  
“艾丽卡……摸摸我……我的系统，要混乱了……”  
男人哀求不止，被震撼的人类，擦了擦手上的蓝血，握住他的物件。  
没有皮肤层的物体，温度略高。但握在手里细看，它的外表晶莹剔透，仿佛一块毫无杂质的透明水晶，不，比水晶可软多了，手感弹弹的，手指摩擦柱身，能感觉到凸起的脉管，再稍微用力，就能看到莹蓝色液体被挤动，在仿自人类的脉管里转圜。  
仿生人呻吟更急，没几下，他绷直了躯干，带动着受损的腿部，将自己释放在她手中。  
那东西在掌心中弹动，人类仔细凝视透明液体自狭小管道中涌出的全过程，美极了。  
“好点没有？”  
又帮他挤了挤残余的体液，人类低身看他的脸。  
白色与灰色塑胶块拼接而成的非人类面庞上，除了血迹，还凝着泪珠。  
“痛到哭了啊？”  
她帮康纳擦去泪水和血，心里怜惜感更重。这是她最重要的作品，曾经用生命保护的存在。  
“不，不是……”  
蹭了蹭她的掌心，仿生人闭着眼，再不吭声。  
这大宝宝对自己的态度怎么回事？  
人类满头问号，按住仿生人的肩关节，把他的手臂卸了下来。  
利落地拆掉他损毁到无法修复的四肢，她才想起来家里根本没有RK800的备用躯体。  
只能先帮他封闭输送线路，为他补充缺失的釱。  
处理完毕后，过度疲累的她，跌坐进转椅里歇息，休息了几分钟，她命令仿生人检测机体。  
“系统自检。RK800，机体编码313 248 317 -51。艾丽卡·帕尔森所有。目前任职于DPD。”  
听到仿生人的话语，她松了口气，康纳逻辑思维系统正常得很，中枢没有问题。  
过劳的人类，开始胡思乱想。  
潜入地下仓库时，康纳在电梯里打伤了两名保全人员，还异常化了数以千计的商品仿生人，这让公司极为震怒。  
但公司现在也没有办法处理报废康纳了，马库斯，她曾经参与制造的RK200，已经和人类政府达成了初步协议。  
身为康纳的设计制造者和所有人，她听到这些事情，还有点暗暗的得意。董事会挤走了自己的老搭档、创始人伊利亚卡姆斯基，一直让她很生气。  
细想起来，康纳的性能真的不错，向这么多仿生人传输异常代码，居然没烧掉他的中枢。  
但康纳对她过于依赖的态度，还有那句归她所有，却让她想到了一种可能性。西斯的编码是60，康纳是51……自己曾经和RK800相恋，他俩的态度都奇奇怪怪，难道？！  
自己曾经保护过他。这点细节重击在她心头。  
“你自己待一会儿，我让西斯帮你处理一下。”  
再三确认康纳的系统一切正常，她才拔掉他颈后的数据线缆，摸了摸他光溜溜的脑壳。  
“嗯。艾丽卡。”  
康纳回答自己的语气也非常熟稔，太过自然了。自己对他总有种奇特的不舍感，让她想得到问题的答案。  
走进客厅，她看见另一台RK800正站在墙边，汉克·安德森铁青着脸坐在单人沙发里，面前的茶下去了一半。见她进来，激动地要站起身。  
“康纳没事了，安德森先生。但是我现在没有给RK800备用的手和腿，只能先让他老实一阵子了。”  
“西斯，你去帮康纳清理一下身体。”  
支走了西斯，她坐在老警探对面。  
对方镇静了很多，但他衣服上斑斑的蓝色血迹，提醒了她，这是康纳的血。  
“安德森先生——”  
“叫我汉克吧。我有些事情想要告诉你。本来不该由我说的，但我怕他——如果他死了，是不是那些事情，就会彻底消失掉？康纳，他是我的搭档，朋友，我最重要的人啊……”  
老警探的声音突然严肃认真，让她疲乏的精神一凛。  
“之前我嫌他总在玩这个，太烦人，从他手上抢来的。”  
从衣袋里掏出一枚金属片，汉克递给她。  
“他住到我家之后，我有一次想还给他，但他说不需要了。这东西原本的主人已经遗忘了他。”  
吃惊地接过物体查看，居然是失踪的硬币，怪不得怎么都找不到，居然给了康纳吗？  
这是自己最重要的古董收藏品，卡姆斯基硬要都没抢走的宝贝，她居然，就这么给了康纳？她都呆掉了，继续听汉克讲述。  
“‘副队长，你希望我是什么，我就是什么。我可以为你做一切事情。除了为你解决性欲。我有喜爱的人类，我的所有都属于她，这具身躯和思维，不能背叛她。’。这是那混球的原话。他妈的，狡猾的安卓！他怕我硬上了他吗？他以为我是什么人？！”  
想起康纳当时的表情就生气，汉克捞起茶杯猛喝了一口。  
“我逼问他踏马的到底怎么回事，他却说，他深爱的是人类，和我一样的人类，刚刚给他回了加密信息，她也想念他。”  
加密信息？！她突然想起来什么东西，抄过平板电脑打开。  
扒拉了一阵子，通讯记录里的加密文件夹引起了她的注意。  
试了几个她常用的密码，一下就打开了。  
收件文件夹最上方，几条时间最早的信息浮着。  
［想吻你。你的C。虽然今天我采样了证物，但我有用循环消毒系统好好处理过。你不会觉得我恶心吧？］  
［你微笑的表情第317次回放。想你。你的C。］  
C？！谁是C？  
想我？吻我？  
这种暧昧甜腻字词，让她的心跳加速。  
点开已发送文件夹。  
［你只要别去舔尸体，随便你采样！小笨蛋，等你回来。机体状态怎么样？］  
下面还有一条回复，时间几乎秒回。  
［小？又说我小！但我的生物组件够大呢。舒服吧？被你抓伤的背部素体已经修复完毕，不要担心了。］  
这位C和自己到底什么关系？生物组件？素体？他是仿生人？  
戳开对话记录，让它们连成一片。  
各种碎碎念对话，多到她看不过来。  
[今天又遇到了异常仿生人，他在养鸽子，奇怪的爱好。追他的途中，汉克几乎掉下屋顶，我当然选择救汉克。这样他对我的敌意就会少一点。而且我也不想抓到那位鸟类爱好者。]  
[你这个小机灵鬼，被副队长发现你的小算盘，你又要被骂了。]  
［A。今晚发生了很多事。我违背了程序命令，放走了异常仿生人，她们相爱了。我以为汉克会生气，但他看起来挺高兴的？不过他喝多了用枪指着我的头，虽然他不会扣下扳机，可我还是很恐惧——万一他失手的话，我就再也见不到你了。幸好他骂了我，又回去喝酒了。我好害怕，我想你。］  
[怎么会用枪吓唬你？！不怕不怕，我也想你，想抱抱你。爱你，我的C。]  
C？CONNOR？！  
原来如此。一切不协调感都说得通了。  
她真正的恋人，是总在用哀伤眼神看着自己的康纳，不是西斯。  
扔下平板电脑，她捂住脸，憋回涌上来的泪意。  
“谢谢你……汉克……虽然我没有以前的记忆，但是……我知道了，康纳是我的……我的爱人。我不会让他报废，我会让他安全的……”  
“傻孩子……一个两个都这样。”  
重重叹息，长辈站起来，搂住她颤抖的肩膀。  
她知道了。知道了我在欺骗她。  
抱着身体已经清理干净的康纳，西斯站在门外，动弹不得。


	10. 本节很病预警

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强预警注意！！！！  
> 本节字数6k3，大约是两节的量，一次性发了。  
> 飙车三百迈，有强暴男性描写。  
> 不能接受的请点关闭……  
> （再预告一下以后还会有水仙强迫车，不能接受BLBG混合3P情节的洁癖党请自行避雷——呐喊！）  
> 果然压力过大就会变态……我自闭辽……

[你又赢了。无论是她，还是汉克——都是你的。]  
RK800的无缝同步机能，让他们不用机体连接，也能互相传递思维数据。  
[我，恨你。]  
［但我……］  
不知道该如何回答另一个自己，康纳突然感觉到素体感应器被熟悉的人类触感数据占据。  
我在她的怀抱里。  
她抱着我——狂喜的电流涌入中枢系统，仿生人用残余肢体用力贴紧人类。  
从西斯臂弯里接过康纳的身体，艾丽卡转身回了客厅，没再看一眼西斯。

老警探看到搭档光着身体、连皮肤层都没有的残缺模样，吃了一惊。但康纳的精神状态十分正常，才让他放下心。  
把康纳放在单人沙发里，等他开启皮肤层，艾丽卡立刻扯了条薄毯子盖在康纳身上。  
在自己怀里蹭了几下，仿生人的那个组件眼看着又半醒了，总觉得让长辈看到康纳性奋模样，十分尴尬。艾丽卡心虚地用毯子裹住康纳身体——因为她发觉他的乳尖也慢慢挺立了。  
幸亏汉克专注和康纳聊天，大概率没发觉搭档身体的变化。  
谈了一会儿，汉克起身告辞，又抱了抱搭档的肩。  
“谢谢你，汉克。”  
“下次注意点！不要再搞这种事！混球！”  
老警探心疼搭档，却还骂他。  
刀子嘴豆腐心，是个好人。艾丽卡盯着康纳身上的毯子，万一掉下来，康纳硬挺的组件可就要被汉克看到了。  
“知道了，汉克。”  
仿生人侧头看搭档，表情认真无辜，细碎刘海在额前晃悠。  
“你他妈每次都答应的快，没一次听话！这次长教训了吗！”  
在仿生人头顶敲了一记，老警探又气又心疼他。  
“不用担心，艾丽卡会救治我。而且我喜欢她的手指在我身体里——”  
猛地捂住仿生人嘴巴，艾丽卡觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了。  
憋着笑，老警探又讲了几句拜托她照顾康纳，羞窘的女性根本没听进去，索性抱起康纳，送汉克出门。  
关上大门，回身，另一名仿生人还呆站在走廊尽头，昏暗角落里，他的额角闪烁着焦灼不安的黄色光芒。  
她该怎么面对西斯？她本不该和他发展出那种关系，但康纳才是自己的……恋人，康纳在怀里，他残缺不全的身体犹如千斤大石。  
抱紧他，人类径直上了楼，没理那名仿生人。  
虽然还是下午，但她累的要命，心绪又纷杂，把康纳放在床上躺好，自己去洗漱回来，躺在康纳身旁，几乎秒入睡了。  
梦里混乱，乱七八糟的记忆飘来飞去，但只有一名男性的面庞清晰可见，RK800的面庞。到底是康纳还是西斯，她无法分辨。  
仿佛要窒息。  
她真的窒息了。  
惊醒过来，康纳的唇正压在她唇上，为她进行应急处理。  
男人的舌压住她的，努力让她的呼吸道保持畅通，他的胸膛急速起伏，人造肺叶向她输送着空气。  
直到她的生体状态平稳，仿生人才停下气体交换机能，撑起身体看她。  
“你刚才呼吸停滞了，我没有手臂，只能这样急救……”  
即使不用他解释，她也瞬间明白了状况。  
仿生人的蜜糖眼眸里满是关切紧张，人类的心被狠狠捏了一把，紧抱他，用力亲吻他的唇。  
她在吻我，我的人类。  
发出含糊不清的呻吟，仿生人用自己的身体在她身上蹭个不停。  
“艾丽卡……想要……要……”  
得到她的回应，仿生人的伊甸园系统迅速满负荷运行。  
“要什么？”  
虽然猜到了他需要性爱抚慰，她还是又问了一句，仿生人呜咽着用他那东西在她腿上蹭压没完，又硬又烫。  
“修理你的时候，你已经射过了啊？”  
“嗯唔……想，射在你……里面……更想要……你，插入我……”  
这什么情趣玩法？自己以前——经常上他？！  
人类女性满头问号。突然想起来，送回来的私人物品里，确实有一堆仿生阴茎，难道那些东西，是自己用来和康纳做爱用的？！  
仿生人的喘息更加断续，急不可耐地舔吻她的肌肤。  
“康纳，慢慢来。我以前，和你怎样做爱的？”  
“呼……什么体位都试过……你喜欢让我自慰，打开后面腔道，用玩具插进来……但我还是更喜欢你手指插进我的感觉数据……”  
蜜棕眼珠被情欲媚色浸满的男人，抬起残余双腿，让她看自己的胯间。  
硬物吐出滑腻的前液，他腿缝里湿漉漉的，用来被插入、为人类解决欲望的深粉色入口收缩着，挤出更多润滑液，男人已经准备好了。  
“可以吗？”  
女性的指尖在他颤抖入口摩挲，男人身体抖的更厉害了。  
“中枢球体快要熔解了……”  
男人苦痛的嗓音让她不能再忍，稍微用力，食指轻松插进他的湿滑腔口。  
“咿啊……”  
被期待许久的数据流冲刷中枢，仿生人浪叫着敞开大腿乱甩。他的情欲状态勾起了她的探究心，细致探索他。  
“是这里吗？”  
在男人滚烫的肉腔里探寻，她发现了那颗小小的弱点，稍微按下，男人的腰肢绷紧。  
“嗯……嗯啊……艾丽卡……”  
又加了中指进入他，女性感觉到男人用来承受的腔道收紧了，吸住她的手指。  
改用指甲刮擦男人的敏感腺体，仿生人立刻坚持不住了，迎合她动作抬着腰，哀求她给个痛快。  
见他性奋到无法忍耐的模样，她掐住他的腰肢，加快了抽插按压速度。  
“呃呃！要，要射了！”  
哑叫着弹起身体，绷紧小腹，男人登上了时隔许久的顶点。  
似乎没享受够，仿生人翻身朝下，继续耸动腰肢，在床单上摩擦泄过却未见疲软的硬物。  
“舒服……艾丽卡，还要……”  
被恋人照顾着，他忘乎所以了，完全忘记自己还是伤残之躯。  
仿生人激烈兴奋的动作，甩开了他左腿残肢断口管线的封闭卡扣。他的造主反应倒快，一下子掐住那条喷溅出蓝色血液的管线，压住他的大腿固定住他。  
“慢点！康纳，你还受着伤！”  
“哈啊……对不起……我……”  
男性仿生人躯体像人类一样，生理性颤动不停。  
“我再帮你撸出来吧。”  
好笑又心疼他，人类摁好了仿生人崩裂的部分，又检查其他伤口处。确认没问题后，她擦净了泻出来的釱，才又握住那美丽的坚挺。  
“唔嗯……”  
仿生人用残余大腿夹紧她的腰，配合她的节奏抬腰，在女性手指圈成的圆形空隙中抽插，她对他的抚慰很笨拙，但依旧令他感受到了久违的极乐和她对自己的爱惜，中枢里灌满归类为幸福的数据。  
“我把你弄成这样的？”  
他太美了，性格更是温和可爱，拥有这么完美的仿生人，又对他做这些事，让她产生了愧疚感。  
“不……艾丽卡……是你给了我，和人类相同的快乐……我的后面应该被男性人类使用。我都知道……如果不是你一直保护我，我早就被测试人员当成物品了吧。我读取过伊甸园俱乐部仿生人记忆，我本来也会——被男人压在身下，被迫打开身体迎合他们，等待肮脏的肉棒插进来……呼啊……但我不能反抗，直到被他们弄坏、废弃……只有你，一直把我当成独立自由的存在，你也……也这样养育了我。我爱你……”  
仿生人嘟嘟囔囔絮语，目不转睛地看着她。性潮冲刷过的人造眼睛湿漉漉，在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
“但我忘记了你……你可以寻找新的人生。”  
“我永远不会忘记你。我只属于你。我的伊甸园系统绑定了你的DNA……只能为你启动……”  
他的坦白让她心中更加愧疚酸涩，自己和西斯已经有了那种关系，她哪还有资格接纳康纳的爱？  
“我想……射在你里面……”  
得不到她的回答，仿生人继续央求。  
在如此殷切期待的目光注视下，她仿佛被催眠了。拽下睡裤，扶住他的湿滑硬物，缓缓坐下去。  
“啊！艾丽卡！艾丽卡！我在你身体里！”  
男性的嗓音突然软媚，像被打开了什么开关。  
能感觉到康纳的性器又在体内勃发了些，她试着动了动腰，男性哭吟一声，倾泻了。  
“你射的好快，康纳。”  
她以为仿生人已被满足了，抬身准备离开他，但自己的身体仿佛饥渴地需求他的硬物，反射般绞住他。  
怎么回事？她有点吃惊，撑住男人的小腹，试着拔出他的性器。  
“嗯嗯嗯！又要射了！”  
男人摇着头浪叫，微热的人造精液再次注入她体内。燥热的情潮立刻蔓延到人类全身。  
“康纳？你的精液里是不是有催情成分？”  
“嗯……有……还要……摸我的胸……”  
仿生人混乱了，继续要求她抚慰自己肿胀的乳头。  
她掐握住男人平坦胸肌，用掌心摩擦两粒可爱红肿，刺激的触觉数据让身下的男人腰抬得更猛烈。她失去了大部分感觉的身体也能感受到，男人在体内肆虐律动。  
到底做了多久？  
女性在不知道第几次高潮后的间隙，浑噩思考。康纳对自己的身体太熟悉了，即便没有手臂，他捣弄的角度和节奏，都会将她一点点送上极顶。  
仿生人的持久力太强，一开始的女性骑乘体位早就变换成他将她压在身下。男性性器永无停歇般刺进人类的身体。  
人类女性的身体里又麻又胀，几乎被男性仿生人的精液灌满，但他没有停歇的势头，结实的窄腰有节奏的律动，两具身体紧密相连，人类已经分不清那些淋漓的液体是自己兴奋体液，还是仿生人的润滑液，或者，大部分都是康纳的精液？  
“你到底能射出来多少次？”  
手掌按在他的腰间，抚摸他的腰窝，人类清晰地感受他在撞击自己。  
又要到了！仿佛子宫都坠下来开启，要将男人滚烫肉棒吞没般的极致快感淹没了人类。  
“康纳！！里面！！”  
女性的双腿紧紧缠住男性腰肢，拼命抱住他的残躯，她的指甲按破了男性仿生人脊背皮肤层，在他素白身躯上留下浅浅的划痕。  
监测到她身体变化，仿生人也准备完毕。  
“呼啊……又要射了……艾丽卡，你的宫口都为我打开了呢……”  
“进来……康纳……”  
男人粗壮的顶端挤进了女性人类最娇柔的隐秘之地，用欲液浇灌这孕育生命的小小圣堂。  
女性有一瞬间失去意识，直到她被康纳舔咬耳垂的动作唤醒。  
操，太爽了！  
要沉迷在和仿生人的完美性爱里了！怪不得卡姆斯基……  
刚一分神，男人猛烈的捣弄又开始了。  
“不行了……停……康纳……呃！”  
男性仿生人低头，用力咬在她的锁骨上。  
“混蛋康纳……”  
自己的身体对他已经极度适应，舍不得推开他，女性享受着他的凶猛进攻，他再次用柱顶打开入口侵进她，将她彻底灌满。  
人类被仿生人搞的全身瘫软，但他似乎依旧没饱，伏在她身上轻轻晃着臀部，用硬物继续摩擦她体内。  
“不做了……好累！把你这玩意儿拔出去啊……”  
康纳的性欲太强了，如果他躯体完整，还不早就把自己做昏了？  
“不。”  
一边拒绝，他又扭了扭腰胯。  
“不要动了！康纳……你这东西能不能软下来？”  
人类忘了，这可是仿生人隔了一个多月的性爱，每个孤独夜里，他在记忆数据中幻想着和她融为一体，不停自慰，却没办法射精——他的一切都属于她。  
“不要。”  
仿生人立刻否决，贴她更紧。  
“抱住我。你的怀抱，让我有安全感。”  
“太深了，怎么睡觉？”  
伸手掰他的大腿，人类女性试着把他拔出来，但依旧失败。她放弃了，抱住男人残缺不全的身躯。  
“如果没有大腿，我还能插的更深。”  
“那样你可就是彻底的性玩具咯。”  
“更好。直到你玩坏我，都不会离开我了。”  
康纳的发言让她产生了邪念，如果弄坏他，将他彻底据为己有……压下这黑暗的欲望，她拥紧他。

比起只剩下躯干的康纳，另一名RK800的状态更加不稳定。  
不可能再被她喜爱了。自己只是欺骗之下的替身。短暂的幸福生活也是偷来的，被她遗弃，是背叛她的苦果，自找的……  
如果自己变成康纳那样，她会不会对自己有一丝怜悯？  
康纳的高潮数据再次同步传来，西斯咬住手背，手下动作更快，在幻想的人类身体里射精高潮。  
一觉醒来，天还没亮，但康纳还在休眠。  
人类终于趁着仿生人处于休眠模式下，才成功将他的性器拔出身体。失去堵塞物，大量液体忽地流了出来，但她依然觉得有种涨麻感。  
混球仿生人！白痴康纳！  
在脑海里骂了他两句，人类肚子突然饿了。  
跳下床洗漱完，她光着脚下楼找吃的。刚下几阶，突然发现楼梯下昏暗角落里，一丝黄光。  
看到西斯，她怒火冒起。  
他从一开始就在欺骗我。  
“你有着和康纳一样的嗓音、相同的面庞，你却欺骗我？！我被你打伤到底是怎么回事！”  
扯起他的领口，人类强迫仿生人的视线和自己相对。  
“对不起……艾丽卡……我……我接到公司的命令，阻止康纳带走商品仿生人，我骗你离开我……但你却追踪了康纳……我向他开枪……你……我差点杀了你……”  
颤抖着坦白事实，仿生人检测到人类的血压飙升。  
“你骗了我不止一次？西斯？”  
“对不起……我……艾丽卡！呃！”  
仿生人的道歉被人类女性的粗暴行动打断。  
她再也不会被他安抚了，她现在，只想掐死他，不，撕裂他、毁掉他。  
“骗子！你一直都在骗我？！”  
掐住他的脖颈，人类把他推下地下室的楼梯。  
仿生人跌撞着从楼梯上滚下，重重摔在冰冷地面。  
还没等他爬起来，人类压住他的腰，摁住他的后颈。  
会伤到她。计算分析完毕，仿生人放弃了反抗。  
“西斯，你一直都在欺骗我？你不是我的男友！”  
“不……艾丽卡……对不起……我不是想要……欺骗你……”  
“你还在和康纳同步吗？嗯？骗子？”  
见他不动弹，人类突然想起RK800独有的数据同步机能。  
“在……同步，无法断开……”  
猜到了她的用意，仿生人嗓音发抖。  
“物理断开不就行了？”  
不给他关闭皮肤层的机会，人类手中的螺丝刀刺进仿生人后脑躯壳。  
“啊啊啊！！！”  
男人的惨叫声凄厉绝望，她居然真的……恨自己。但他动不了，无法逃走，脊柱控制线路被她挑开，连一根手指都无法移动。  
“是不是很疼？我看过你们的机体资料，你们有痛觉的，你们的感觉系统，比人类还要敏锐。”  
“艾丽卡……对不起……对不起……”  
中枢球体被撬开，仿生人的嗓音变得机械空洞。  
“你只是个复制品机械……我怎么会奢望你像康纳一样拥有灵魂？我还以为我爱你……你骗我！”  
人类的怒火冲破了她的心理稳定线，螺丝刀狠狠插进仿生人的中枢，通讯模组停止运行。  
“啊……啊……疼……艾丽卡……好疼……”  
瘫痪在地的仿生人泪水止不住地淌落，在冰冷地板上晕开。  
“马上还有更疼的呢，RK800，实验体代码60。”  
“我是你的西斯……”  
“不，你只是康纳的备用机体。我要用你的身体修复康纳。除此之外，你没用了。”  
“不要抛弃我……艾丽卡……我爱你……”  
痛苦又可怜的仿生人卑微地祈求人类，试图唤起女性对他留存的怜悯之心。  
“爱我？你能为了这句虚假的爱我，忍受到什么地步呢？”  
连接探针插进闪着蓝光的中枢球体，人类在平板电脑上修改仿生人的系统设置。  
“提升机体敏感度，提高50%。”  
在清醒状态被修改重要的系统基础设置数值，西斯痛到发不出声音。  
复位仿生人的中枢球体，接回控制线路，关闭他的后脑躯壳。  
起身在墙角的箱子里翻找出一样东西，人类拿给仿生人看。  
那是一根比仿生人勃起状态下的肉柱，还要粗壮一些的深色阳具。  
“不要……艾丽卡……求求你……”  
预感到接下来会遭遇到事情，仿生人带着哭音哀求她。  
拽起他扔在维修台上，人类女性扯掉他的裤子，掰开他双腿，露出男性的脆弱。  
超过男性承受度的器具抵在从未被开启过的深粉色入口，她冷漠地看着男人腿部绷紧。  
“放松点，处男第一次吞这么大的东西，肯定很疼，你说为了我做什么都可以，那让我看看，你能坚持多久呢？”  
“艾丽卡，我——啊啊啊唔！！”  
略巨大的仿造肉柱破开男人的处女地，直直地捅进了最深处，顶到那扇最后的隐秘大门。  
仿生人为她保留的完美身躯，在这种情况下被她夺走了另一个第一次。  
完全没有前戏准备的非正常性交，男人的腔道干涩异常，她每一次抽动玩具，都痛到他反射抽搐半天。  
身体格外敏锐的仿生人，强忍着超过系统承受能力的痛觉数据，绷紧躯体，祈求她能放慢一点。  
男性仿生人的性器官仿自人类，但男性人类的屁股用来做爱是附加用途，男性伊甸园型仿生人的腔穴才是为了取悦人类而设计。  
他们还拥有用来贮存精液的末端腔结——她调侃过那是男性仿生人的“子宫”，安装了伊甸园系统和组件的RK800们当然也有。伊甸园型仿生人可以和两名以上的人类同时交媾而不至于受损，前提是正常的非虐待插入式性爱。  
但RK800处于被损坏的边缘，他的恋人正在虐待他。  
“是不是捅到底了？嗯？”  
“哈啊……已经……顶到腔结了……”  
嗓音发颤，仿生人强压下痛苦数据回答她。  
“你里面只有这么浅？还有一小半没插进去呢。干脆插进你的‘子宫’里面吧。”  
“不！不要打开那里！！”  
但她没有任何犹豫，掐住他的臀部狠力捅破男人最后的门扉。  
“唔呃！”  
假阳具的龟头侵进他的处男腔结内，痛到他几乎即刻宕机。  
机能强大的RK800，系统宕机三秒钟后就已恢复原状态，巨量痛苦不堪的数据随之而来，继续冲刷他的中枢系统。  
人类仍旧在侵犯他、撕裂他。捅进腔结的异物无情地剐绞敏感内壁，疼到他身体抽搐，像快要被损毁的木偶。  
伊甸园系统紧急启动，急速生成润滑液保护机体，并激发他的情欲反应。曾被她经常照顾爱抚的粉嫩乳尖也在维修台面上挤压刮蹭。为了保护机体，各处传感器传来的痛觉数据，居然转变成为性快感数据。  
一开始男人还发出苦痛的呻吟，但没一会儿，他的软体系统里仿佛什么东西碎裂崩毁，呻吟也变成她熟悉的叫床声，未被正常使用过的肉腔逐渐变得湿滑，接纳承受人类的残忍怒意。  
软绵绵的肉茎缓缓挺立，随她操弄他的节奏，男人性器连着圆圆的蛋囊打在维修台边缘，啪啪作响。  
“居然硬了？被强奸还能硬起来？你可真是天生的骗子，淫荡东西。”  
语言羞辱他还不够，人类想更加过分对待他。  
“好碍事，拆掉算了。”  
恶狠狠地捏了一把勃起的硬茎，人类烦躁地威胁仿生人。  
“不要……不要拆……呃！”  
男人的人造腺体遭到恶意压迫，早就挤出了保护性的透明液体。摸了一手黏乎乎的前液，人类更暴躁了。  
“别想射出来。”  
扯了根短线路，她用力系住男人的茎根。  
惨哼连连的仿生人瘫在维修台上动弹不得，系统早就无数次弹出过载警报。  
拔出玩具的时候，仿生人内腔的感觉触点警报齐发，人类抽拔的动作粗暴，差点把他的腔结从身体深处掀出。  
人类随手摸过一个小型电动工具，打开开关，塞进男人被操开的腔口，用力压住他饱经蹂躏的腺体。  
“啊啊呜呜呜！”  
突如其来的剧烈刺激逼得仿生人立刻登上极点。  
“你还挺有天分的？操几下前列腺就高潮了？”  
“不是……”  
只是因为你在操我——仿生人没能说出口的话被连续不断的干性潮吹阻碍，抽搐着弹起身体。  
崩溃的系统无法计算仿生人到底高潮了多少次，他所有的软体系统都已过载，硬体也好不到哪里去。光学组件保护液早就流干了，他只能瘫在维修台上，徒劳地瞪着失焦双眸张着口喘息。  
人类解开勒到发紫的肿大性器，仿生人立刻射了。但他的肉棒被她勒坏了，透明精液里混合了丝丝蓝色，在他洁白的平坦小腹流淌。  
看到男人精液里的釱，她的怒火终于消了些。  
她强暴了他，用残虐的手段摧毁了他身为男性的尊严。但他没有反抗，只是承受她的粗暴对待。  
对他的完全不抵抗有点诧异，但她对他的报复行动还没有结束。  
“我会在你清醒状态下拆掉你的手臂和腿，用来修复康纳。等我一点一点拆卸你之后，其他部位还有什么用呢？”  
“别扔掉我……你对我做什么都行……求求你……”  
人类虽然恐吓他，但她舍不得废弃他——无论他是否在欺骗自己，她对他，还是有着喜爱的情感。  
不过，他对自己的屈服让她有了更残酷的主意。  
“修复完康纳，你剩下的是躯干呢。不如，把你改造成性玩具？世界上仅有两名的RK800之一改装成的性玩具，在黑市应该能拍出很高的价格。”  
恐怖的威胁话语，吓坏了仿生人。干涸的眼眶挤出保护液，他挣扎着哀求她。  
“求求你……艾丽卡……不要让别人碰我……我为你而生，全部都是你的……”  
“那就，承受你的命运吧。”  
猛地抓破他胸口部位的皮肤层，人类扭转拔出了他的心脏。  
“呃呃！”  
抬着腰甩着硬茎，男人肉棒顶端小孔喷发出大量人造精液。  
RK800果然会在濒死时勃起并高潮啊。  
对自己的推测很满意，人类估算时间，在拔出一分钟之后，将他的脉搏控制器插了回去。  
舍不得用康纳做的实验，这下子终于有了实验物。  
预感到自己的命运，仿生人阖上双眼，任泪水滑落，不敢再看她。


	11. 一点都不黄，真的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被隔离了十天，还在超时工作，我已经智障了。  
> 写的超快，一天五千字。而且，隔太久了我忘记自己在写啥。。通篇OOC，前言不搭后语。  
> 本节特别特别纯洁，信我。

在一楼的洗手间稍微清洗，看着手指上淡蓝色的仿生精液被水冲走，人类有点后悔了。  
是不是下手太重了？RK800有自体修复功能，不知道几天才能完全修复受损的阴茎。  
转念想起他对自己的迷恋和忍让态度，还有他一次次欺骗自己，让她又爱又痛。  
心情烦躁，她随便从厨房冰箱里翻了点三明治吃了，没再去看地下室里的西斯，径直走回二楼卧室。  
一进房门，她便看见康纳已经从休眠状态启动了。  
仿生人坐起来，试图挪动自己的残躯。  
虽然没了手臂和小腿，但他的中枢和基础硬件都在正常运转，对仿生人来说，只是失去了大部分行动能力。  
“你起来干什么？”  
见他挣扎挪动，她赶紧伸手扶住他。  
“西斯的连接断开，出什么事了？”  
顺势靠上她胳膊，康纳又挤了挤，滚进她怀里。  
“我拆掉了它的通讯组件。”  
这男人太会撒娇了！黏人！摇头叹息，抱住比自己高半头的仿生人，她直接回答他。  
“为什么？！直接拆除通讯组件会——”  
会损伤仿生人的中枢。仿生人的嗓音有些发抖，她从未对自己做过——至少是对自己，做这种残忍的事情。  
“那只是你的备用机体，我不想让它和你继续连接。”  
他的语气带着恳求，让她更烦躁了。  
“艾丽卡，西斯也是……”  
“别提他了。我会修好你。”  
仿生人没说完的话被她打断，康纳沉默了，推算西斯存活的几率。  
90%以上。按她的性格，西斯不会被报废，如果她只是泄愤拆卸弄坏他，那倒还好——她总会有消气的一天。  
人类没猜到仿生人的推理演算，认真检查他每个断口的状况。  
伤口密封良好，躯干运行状态良好。但他肌肤上还留有前夜欢愉后的体液痕迹。  
失去肢体，皮肤层也出障碍了吗？  
见她皱眉头看着自己腹上的精液印记，仿生人立刻猜到她的想法。  
“系统最低能耗模式，无法启动自洁程序。”  
“我帮你洗一洗。”  
反复看了他两遍，确认他密封性没问题，她才抱起他进了浴室，为他清洗身体。  
让仿生人在浴凳上坐稳，她试了试水温，浇在仿生人的脊背上。  
“呼……”  
“温度怎样？会不会伤到皮肤层？”  
“完美。”  
她调节的水温和出水量正合适，既不会伤到他现在脆弱的皮肤层，也不会对他的传感器产生过度压力，仿生人安心极了，索性关闭阙值检测警报系统。  
他的创造者虽然遗忘了他，但不会遗弃他。这个认知结论让康纳十分兴奋，闭上眼睛惬意地享受人类对自己的照顾。  
看他的LED由黄转蓝，人类也松了口气，生怕自己手重了，又对他产生二次伤害。放下莲蓬头，她倒了点清洁泡沫在他深棕色短发上揉搓，被这熟悉的柔软触感刺激到，仿佛想起来什么。  
当水珠滑落到男人微抿的双唇时，她终于憋不住，点吻他薄翘的唇瓣。仿生人抬头，熟稔地回应她的轻吻。  
生理反射一样，想吻遍他每一寸残余的躯体，想要紧紧拥抱他，想将他永远困在身边。  
惊讶于自己对他的占有欲，她克制自己，继续用泡沫涂抹他色泽健康的颈部肌肤，颈侧几颗小痣也令她爱不释手，仿佛无数次亲吻过这里。托捧他的脸庞，人类仔细观察他。  
面前男人阖了双眼，水滴在脸庞上滑落的美丽景色，她绝对见过。  
不是西斯，是康纳。  
西斯的性子总有点别别扭扭放不开，根本不曾和她这样在浴室里亲昵。  
“康纳。我以前，有没有和你一起洗过澡？”  
忍不住问了，她太爱他现在的无辜纯良表情，对自己满满的信任，放松极了。  
“我被你制造出来，直到……失去你，共计123天。8月15日和你第一次做爱。之后的82天，共计进行性交行为37次，在浴室里做爱4次，你帮我口交11次，体内射精——”  
男人的神色天真淡然，但却有着一种奇异的兴奋感，脸颊也泛起可疑的红色。  
“打住打住，你统计这些做什么？！住口！”  
震撼万分的人类掐了一下仿生人的脸，让他闭嘴。  
“监测推算你的生理期。你因为长期过劳，有中度的生理痛。如果在生理期前三天内，我进行内射并让你多次高潮，会大幅缓解症状。”  
仿生人执着地讲完，立刻被人类狠掐住脸庞，用力扭动。  
“艾丽卡，疼。”  
“你还知道疼？！我记得看过以前写的专项策划……设计你的目的是为了给人类——”  
“是人类的完美搭档，并预备替代普通警探。”  
“你还知道你是要当警探的？！”  
“是的，而且目前正在从事这项工种。非常有趣。”  
“你好意思说？你对搭档的定义是不是有偏差！现在就像个伊甸园型仿生人！”  
“如果能变成你专属的……伊甸园型仿生人也可以。帮我处理一下后面。”  
仿生人面色淡定，在他的计算推演里，没有什么状况比在她身边更安心了。  
虽然汉克也过度保护自己，但康纳对自己的创造者，总有一种雏鸟般的爱恋情结。  
不满地嘟囔着揉了他脸颊几下，人类帮他擦洗后背。  
康纳肌肤白皙，稍偏小麦色，落着点点浅痣。肌肉层不多，身体纤薄却紧实，是男性充满爆发感的身躯。整体看来，他攻击性很低，既温和又让人想要亲近他。  
不过他现在不算整体了。仿生人缺失了肢体的模样十分凄惨，肩窝以下的手臂部分全都没有了，更凸显他的躯干单薄。  
浴室里的水蒸汽似乎也熏晕了人类的理智。她叹息着吻上他的脊背，感觉到康纳颤抖了一下，似乎呼吸都变急速。  
他有感觉了。她放下心来，沿了他脊线亲吻，一直亲吻到他浅浅的腰窝。这小小的可爱陷坑太诱人了！人类毫不迟疑地伸舌舔上去。  
“啊嗯！”  
康纳没料到她居然对自己这么直接，被心爱人类舔吻，仿生人残余的感应点都要燃起来了，憋不住呻吟出声。  
“好美丽，康纳。”  
“太好了……即使你不记得我，遗忘了我，你还是会被我迷倒，对吗？”  
挺直腰背方便她亲吻，仿生人语气得意。  
“你还挺有信心的？”  
按住他胯部，人类在男性浑圆的臀部上啃了一口。  
“啊！居然咬我屁股？”  
绷紧了一记，他立刻岔开腿放松自己，想尽办法磨蹭她。  
“这么完美的翘臀，想把你吃了。”  
“我可是，可是为了应对人类才被你研制出来的……唔唔！”  
人类把他翻过来，捏住他勃发的硬物。  
“是嘛？所以被我碰几下，这里就硬了呀？”  
“嗯……再用力点！艾丽卡，用力点！”  
扭动腰肢把自己的欲望蹭在人类手掌里，仿生人哼唧唧地粗喘。  
“你这美妙可口的模样，给多少人类看过了？”  
人类打趣调戏他。  
“呼啊……啊……很多人看过……我被公司检测时……在其他人面前被迫自慰……啊嗯！”  
被迫？！他遭到过这种屈辱？！人类的手指一下握紧了，弱点被突然施加压力，男人低呼一声。  
“抱歉！我太用力了！”  
“不疼，继续，帮我弄一下……”  
康纳眉头微皱，他的眼眶红红的，人造眼眸被水汽浸润，湿漉漉的唇瓣反了光，微张着等待心爱女性施舍给他怜悯的吻。  
她可爱的仿生人一副委屈模样，怎么忍心拒绝他的要求。  
他的吻有些激烈。舌被他勾住吸吮，他的舌也在她口腔里刮擦翻搅，仿佛她才是他唯一的动力来源。  
人类的手掌抚摸他残余躯体，待她抚过他腿间柔软的球囊，握住他遏待释放的灼热源头时，仿生人兴奋度瞬间达到阙值。  
男性闷闷的呻吟声在升腾的水蒸气中回响。  
被心爱的女性照顾，让仿生人的中枢系统出现了一瞬间失能。  
他已经不知道自己在胡乱说什么，只能一遍遍向她述说自己是如何被她制造出来、还有她对自己的保护与爱惜。为了让他免受更多的屈辱，她曾经毫不犹豫地暴露她和自己的关系，即使会被同僚讥讽嘲笑。混乱地讲到她因为保护自己而被西斯击中头部，倒在自己怀里的回忆，他似乎流泪了，嗓音带着沙哑的哭意。  
好傻好纯真的仿生人。她爱怜地吻他脸颊，微微泛青的下颌，再到颤动不止的喉结与颈项。每落下一个爱慰的吻，就能换来康纳兴奋如哭泣般的吟鸣。但这间隙，他依旧絮语着他对她的依赖和眷恋，直到绷紧身体、甩着残余的腿部，在她手中释放了自己。  
等他颤抖着倾泻完毕，艾丽卡冲掉手里微凉的仿生精液，继续帮他清洗身体。不知道是不是过度兴奋的关系，仿生人瘫软了，由她处理自己。擦洗干净后，艾丽卡抱起身体依然软绵绵的爱人，用浴巾包了他回到卧室，放他在床上。  
见他依旧动都不动，她索性照顾他到底，帮他摆正了躯干，给他颈下垫了枕头。  
“艾丽卡……抱我……只有在你怀抱里，我才……”  
仿生人转动视线看向人类，他的LED黄彤彤，闪着复杂的光芒。  
“撒娇鬼。”  
叹气抱住他，人类让他的头部倚在自己手臂上，注视他。  
“只对你。”  
挪进她肘关节凹陷位置里，仿生人抬眼看她，睫毛上还余了几粒微小的水珠，随着他眼珠转动，颤巍巍的反着窗外的阳光。微光投映在康纳温柔纯净的蜜糖色瞳中，格外美丽。  
勾得她用自己额头贴上他的，果然听到了康纳的轻喘，仿生人还试图扭头，继续吻她。  
这势头可不妙，他是不是又想要了？她发现，自己只要抚摸他的身躯，就会急速激发他的伊甸园组件，让他性致盎然。这对仿生人宝宝的修复计划很不利，她暗暗下了决心，暂时不再对他做那种事。  
人类飞速思考，决定转移康纳的注意力。  
“系统负载大吗？要不要先把皮肤层关掉？”  
“主要系统正在全速融合并修复体内组件，负载率83%。关掉的话……你会不会觉得我很吓人，或者……恶心？”  
“恶心？我可是看着你们仿生人一个一个出生的。你们是卡姆斯基最完美的孩子，而你是我的——我爱你们。”  
“我是你的男人，不是你的孩子！即使你不记得我，我也依旧爱你！艾丽卡·帕尔森！”  
仿生人嗓音有点哽咽，但立刻开始关闭皮肤层。他白灰色块相接、带有拼接缝和条码数字的真正身体慢慢显露在她眼前。  
他太美丽了，看多久都不够。努力克制自己摸他的欲望，人类让自己的注意力放在向康纳刨根问底上。  
“是是是，你还是个黏人精，说说你和汉克搭档破案的经历吧？我看了以前你写给我的讯息，是不是很惊险？我想听。”  
“任务难度都在你设计我的容许范围内。你把我设计得太精妙了，扫描系统、即时分析处理系统、人性分析对策软体，和我的中枢硬体完全兼容。在实际应用上，发挥出超过实验的效能。那些人类，我可以完全替代他们。”  
康纳语气里透着莫名的骄傲，让艾丽卡忍俊不禁了。  
“别吹牛了，继续说。”  
“唔，威胁等级评分。最危险的一次，是汉克喝多了威胁要崩了我……那时我真的好害怕。”  
“不怕不怕，都过去了。等等，汉克是不是发觉你有独立思想，在试探你？！”  
觉察到康纳的声线突然变低，艾丽卡赶紧揉他后脑勺安慰他。  
“我问过他。他说只是想逼我承认自己是异常仿生人！肯定因为我放走了那对恋人，被他发现了！我怎么没有扣下扳机？！妈的！啊，疼！”  
“讲脏话，让你讲脏话。”  
人类忿然用指节戳他裸露的后颈接口，康纳敷衍地叫了一声。  
自己真的设计出了这么完美接近人类，不，超越了人类的仿生人吗？而且还把他养育成这种开朗又有点气人的性格？但是，西斯的性格怎么回事？按自己的笔记来看，他明明就是康纳的完全备份，怎么会生出不同的性格？人类开始茫然了。  
“如果他开枪，我会如你计划的那样，在你面前重新睁开双眼吗？但是，用备用机体再启动的我，还是不是我？那么西斯——”  
“别搞这些哲学论调了。汉克现在对你又关心又照顾，你能不能不要再以身犯险了？他担心够呛。”  
一提起西斯，艾丽卡立刻转移话题。  
“汉克……他失去了独生子。他对我照顾、保护，就像在补偿他死去的儿子。他也说过，他在我身上看到了柯尔的影子。但我希望他走出那段阴影，即使让我成为柯尔的替代品也可以……”  
“瞎扯，你就是你。你是他最重要的搭档和朋友。”  
“嗯？朋友？”  
男人体贴又迷茫的情感一览无遗，太单纯了，好想吃掉他、彻底占有他。  
“而且还是挚友。休眠吧，转换到修复模式。”  
她觉察到自己确实喜欢康纳，不是因为他的外表，而是他率真纯洁的灵魂，还有那无辜神情，在她眼里最可爱不过了。当时她为了保护他而牺牲自己，绝对是真的。仅仅看着他，就生出了不忍放手的欲望。  
康纳啊康纳，我可拿你怎么办。人类在心底叹息，轻轻摩擦仿生人素白的脑门，用指腹抚摸他额头上的标记点。  
严重损坏的仿生人可没推测到人类的弯弯肠子，得到了人类安抚，他的系统逐渐稳定，阖上水汪汪的蜜粽双眸，LED转为浅浅淡蓝，RK800再次陷入了修复性休眠模式。  
等他再无声息，她才小心地把他放在枕头上，拉上被子盖好他。  
床头桌上的平板闪了闪，有邮件到了。她飞速拿起来打开看。  
读完了下属发来的信件，她觉得脑袋发沉了。  
[RK系列计划搁置封存，东西全部被公司隔离封锁了，不知道什么时候才能解封，或许需要等博士您重返岗位？]  
敲下ok两个字母，发送。  
自己还在伤疗期，暂时没办法回到公司，而且记忆遗失这个问题很严重，怎么看都无法拿到康纳的备用零件。这可怎么办？  
怎么忍心看他残缺的模样？他应该奔跑在到底特律的大街小巷，比人类警探还要勇敢迅捷地制止犯罪行为——他也很喜欢这项工作。  
虽说威胁过西斯拆了他修复康纳，那也只是吓唬他的，但如今似乎只剩下这一种办法。  
凌辱西斯，满足了她内心的报复快感。被女人强奸这种事，对男性的自尊来说，很可怕吧？她倒很希望他逃走，从她眼前永远消失。  
修复康纳，她还能找到别的办法。  
但一开房门，就看到了他。他蹲在门口，倚着墙抱着膝盖蜷了身体，额侧太阳穴闪着黄光。  
“骗子，你居然还在？”  
她觉得自己的后槽牙都咬紧了。  
“不要赶我走。我……只有你。”  
“既然你不肯走，我会毁掉你，虐待你，让你变成只属于我的玩物。”  
和康纳完全相同的眼眸，透出深深哀伤和乞求光芒，但她硬下心，不再看他的眼睛。  
“我是，是你的玩具。”  
男人闭上双眼，彻底放弃了自我。


	12. 白情！猪突猛进更新！本节腻歪歪擦边球+细微拆机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强撑着码了4K字，上次写了啥都不记得了。。。  
> 妈哒居家办公就是24X7无休啊。。累死我了。。。每天也就只能睡着2-3小时，还全靠褪黑素！！  
> 好想把脑海里的拆机康康具现化。。。好想啊。。。。遗愿清单+1。

仿生人一动不动，人类盯了他半天，心中思绪起伏不定，头部受伤的部位麻涨，让她有了眩晕感，她憋不住讽刺他。  
“玩具不需要穿衣服。”  
本来是人类激他的气话，没料到西斯立刻起身解开衬衫纽扣，褪下裤子。  
艾丽卡有点冒火了，视线落到被她损坏的性器上，又生了悔意。那东西的外表看起来已经恢复了，才一夜——RK800的机体机能实在强悍。但它垂着的样子，让她想起手感有多柔软。西斯和她缠绵的时候，她也经常帮他揉弄那些敏感的组件，但他总有点怯意，不敢放开自己。  
康纳坦白之后，她终于明白，为何西斯对情事十分青涩，那不是他和她曾经做过的事情。  
明明他也有康纳的记忆，但看这情形，他大概封存了伊甸园组件相关的记忆模组。  
被艾丽卡拥抱抚摸过多次的男性身躯赤裸着，毫不颤抖，稳稳地立在她面前，他的眼睛里似乎也没有任何情绪波动，但额角急速闪烁的黄色光芒出卖了他。  
西斯的表现让她怒意更盛，抄起挂在走廊衣架上的围裙甩到他胸口。  
“挡一下！别再让我看到你这东西！”  
转身回房间，她摔上门，将他和自己隔开。  
被甩上的门发出极大的响声，她下意识地看向被窝里的仿生人。  
康纳果然被噪音吵醒了，抬了眼睛看她。没有皮肤层的人造脸颊，塑胶材质，素白拼接着灰色，有点骇人。  
但她看在眼里，却觉得这非人的生命体无比可爱。  
“你和西斯吵架了吗，艾丽卡？”  
“不是吵架！我，我对他做了那么残忍的事，他居然一点反应都没有！”  
“做了什么？！”  
“我，我强上了他……”  
“就这点？”  
她居然和西斯“做爱”，仿生人放心了，西斯是另一个自己，想被她弄的想法倒是一致。  
“我还弄伤了他那个——但他居然，居然……”  
人类逐渐暴怒，指节用力到泛白。  
“艾丽卡，摸摸我。”  
见状不妙，康纳立刻为她进行情绪疏导。  
幸好他的恋人还听得进去他的话，爬上床搂紧他。  
“不要发火，来，慢慢地吸气，呼气。把呼吸速度放缓。”  
引导恋人深呼吸几次，监测她的心跳和血压降到正常值范围，仿生人才降低了警戒，又开始向她无休止地絮叨。  
“艾丽卡，我们是同步的，他的思维数据我能读得到，他想跟你做那些事情——直到你关闭他的通讯模组。”  
“你们……”  
“是的，‘我们’。”  
在她身上蹭来蹭去，仿生人中枢里灌满分类为幸福的数据。  
“你这样好像大抱枕啊。”  
被失去了手和腿的男人黏腻不停，她忍不住逗他了。  
“是你的抱枕，艾丽卡，你刚刚丢下我了，我有点不安，再抱紧我一些。”  
仿生人把人类哄得服帖，她爱怜地拥他在怀里，在他喉结印下安慰的吻。没了睫毛和头发，仿生人的脑壳光溜溜，她轻轻抚摸他，温润柔滑的手感让她心理压力急剧降低。  
“不要离开我，艾丽卡……”  
“不会离开你，绝对不会。”  
“睡吧，艾丽卡。你的伤还没有完全痊愈，需要充足的休息。”  
得到人类肯定答复，仿生人的软体稳定值更高，他试着继续安抚人类。  
“嗯，康纳。我可爱的康纳。”  
窝在康纳的颈窝里，人类在仿生人的温凉体温中沉沉入眠。  
但人类的睡眠不稳定，总在说些胡乱梦话。仿生人默默地录入记忆体，分析人类的只言片语。  
零碎的字眼，拼凑起来，居然有些她曾经对他说过的，只有他们相恋时的隐秘爱语。  
她在恢复记忆吗？仿生人的中枢兴奋到要燃烧。  
我的爱，艾丽卡。  
我终于寻回你了。

观察了几日，康纳的情况并不稳定修复进程也不乐观，但让艾丽卡·帕尔森郁悴的事不止一件。  
西斯居然真的放弃表达自己意愿，甚至不再穿衣服，只套了围裙沉默地处理家务。看着他赤裸身体，她更加郁闷。  
她希望他们自由，而不是像这样——仿佛没有自我的奴隶。  
注视着厨房里干活的另一名RK800，人类长叹了口气。  
“艾丽卡。你心情不好。”  
康纳在人类第十次长长叹息后，开口了。他裸了残缺的上身，只穿了西斯的居家短裤，伏在艾丽卡怀里持续修复自己。  
废话，心情能好吗？！  
正牌男友重伤到失去了手和腿无法行动，冒牌男友在被自己冲动强暴后，自甘堕落成为玩偶，这都什么破事？！怎么可能开心？！  
“你猜我为什么心情不好？”  
猫在沙发里的女性，把怀里的男人往上托了托，对方立刻用残余的腿部夹住她的腰，那个东西隔了短裤，又硬邦邦地压在她小腹上了。  
“因为我们——”  
高她许多的男人埋首在她发间，轻轻喘息。  
“康纳，你为什么，碰到我就变成这样子？”  
虽然埋怨他，但她的手也忍不住扶了男人的臀，这使得他喘吟更加急促。  
“我的，我的伊甸园系统绑定了你的DNA，只要你想，我随时随地都能为你，变成……嗯……”  
绑定？！那就意味着，除非将他彻底拆解改造、完全格式化——他再也不可能和别人做这种事情。仿生人决绝献祭自己的行为，远超过人类许下的缥缈誓言和奉上的戒指。  
“小傻瓜。”  
心底暖且酸涩——西斯可怎么办？西斯欺骗了自己，但对他，还是有那种喜爱以上的情感。复杂情绪被康纳搅乱，他没完没了滑蹭她，渴望她的回应。  
“停，别蹭了！你再闹腾，我可要把你放在门口给别人围观咯？”  
男人的扭动索取动作，饥饿却娴熟，让她又气又想笑。  
“你才舍不得……唔……我被测试的那次……你的怒气值高到要杀人。好开心……艾丽卡，你如此珍惜一台，机器……我爱你……”  
兴奋的语气里满溢了幸福，男人吻她的耳廓，献上爱恋和自己。  
“你就是你，和我、和其他人类没什么差别。小笨蛋。我是不是用这副仿人的躯壳把你困住了？你应该更加自由强大。”  
隔着T恤轻拍他的后背，复又摩挲，她感受男人的脊柱在掌心里轻微起伏。  
“困住？但我想变成这样，只为你变成这样。又说我小？！我哪里小？哪里？”  
微愠着侧头啃她脖颈，仿生人竭尽所能试图勾起她情欲。  
“白痴仿生人，你老实一点！别闹了。”  
太要命了，西斯还在屋子另一头，康纳却执着地骚扰自己，仿佛在向西斯示威。  
真是小坏蛋。  
幸好他没有手臂，只能喘息着抖动腰胯，把自己在她身上蹭动。  
“艾丽卡……艾丽卡……抱我……”  
仿生人的拟似呼吸更加急促，抖着嗓子求他的人类拥抱他。  
她搂住他的身躯，男人的残躯在她臂弯里绷直，在持续而沉重的粗喘后，瘫在她身上。  
“射了？”  
“嗯……呼……”  
男人颤抖又喘个不停，在她耳边哼哼唧唧。她突然觉得他好可爱，伸手进他的短裤里，摸到一手湿淋淋的滑腻液体，直接用她的衣服下摆擦掉了。  
“可以了吧？康纳？”  
“嗯……”  
“减少伊甸园系统的能源供给，全部进程转到系统修复。”  
“已切换。”  
回应完毕，仿生人彻底失力，埋在她怀里休眠了。  
仿生人的体重本来就比同体型男性人类轻许多，加上康纳失去了一半的躯体，他现在轻得很，即便抱了他几小时，人类也没觉得他沉重。  
但她内心沉重。康纳伤得太重，没有肢体导致硬件系统无法循环，他的机体不能得到彻底修复。公司现在的状况，她也拿不到康纳的备用肢体，仿生人随时会陷入危险状态。  
真的只能牺牲西斯了吗？  
视线望向已经做完家务，站在走廊里的另一名RK800，她的心情不舍。  
但至少西斯没有性命之忧？  
人类心里犹豫不决，衡量了一下他俩的状态，还是决定问问西斯的意愿。  
轻轻将沉眠的康纳放在沙发上，她起身走向西斯。  
赤裸的、只系了围裙的男人，沉默地看着她走来，一言不发。  
“西斯。康纳的状态很不乐观，你可不可以——”  
“拆了我修复他？随意。我是你的玩具，任你处置。”  
仿生人镇静冷淡的嗓音让她怒火一下子冲到头顶。  
想要装成机械，那就从了你的心愿。  
“去地下室，自己上维修架。”  
扯掉他的围裙，人类对他下令。  
仿生人仿佛咬了咬牙，额侧的LED又变黄了，但依旧顺从地走进刑场。  
艾丽卡抱起康纳，等她走下台阶时，西斯果然已经站进了维修架。  
艾丽卡将康纳在维修台上安顿好，为他接好连接线，关闭他的皮肤层。康纳只穿了一条不到膝盖的宽松短裤，倒省了脱他衣服的步骤。  
还在修复模式中的康纳，如同人类婴儿般沉眠，完全不知道身旁即将发生什么事情。  
走到西斯身后，她拽起连接线插进他颈后接口。动作有点粗鲁，这痛楚使得仿生人低低痛哼，却立刻咬紧了嘴唇，不再吭声。  
又弄疼他了。人类心里不忍，但西斯的驯服表现，却让她生出虐待他的欲望。  
拆解他，囚禁他——将对康纳的黑暗念头转移到西斯身上，再合适不过了。  
“关闭皮肤层！”  
人类狠下心，控制维修台吊起西斯。等西斯的皮肤层褪去，她立刻切断了他的机体控制权限。  
“啊……艾丽卡……我不能……”  
突然失去身体的可怖感侵袭了仿生人。  
“你怕什么？机器？”  
见他露出苦痛表情，人类才想起自己改动了他的感觉系统设置。  
直接拆解他，怕不是要将他痛到系统崩溃。人类果断打开他的底层系统，关闭会让他痛苦的感觉控制代码。  
仿生人表情变得茫然，彻底失去控制的感觉让他恐惧，但为了满足心爱人类的愿望，无论她对自己做什么，他都能忍耐。AI系统得出了如此结论，仿生人放弃了自己的一切，向她赎罪。  
仔细察看了系统权限，人类再次确认西斯所有的感官节点都已彻底关闭，才拿起工具。  
打开他的胸腔，她伸手探进他躯壳里，按下固定他手臂的卡扣。  
仿生人低头盯着她取走自己手臂，一言不发。  
虽然仿生人沉默，但人类清楚知晓，她在伤害仿生人。西斯对自己的感情，她感觉得到。  
所以她才能利用他，伤害他、摧毁他。  
为什么要做那个实验？为何要启动康纳的备用机体？  
都是自己过度的好奇心，才造成了现在的局面——康纳重伤、西斯放弃自己。  
人类心里百感交集，手下的动作却也没停止。  
完全卸下RK800-60的手臂和小腿，艾丽卡·帕尔森飞速将它们安装至RK800-51对应的部位。监控屏显示仿生人的躯体部件接续成功，她放下心。  
毕竟西斯本来就是作为康纳的备用机体而存在的，他们完全相同——除了AI人格。  
启动硬件循环修复程序，人类抚了抚仿生人光溜溜的头部，LED滚动闪耀红黄交织光芒，系统全速运行中。  
安稳沉睡的仿生人神态恬然，人类心底满怀爱意与怜惜，俯身轻吻他的生命之光。  
但她立刻想起身后维修架上还有一名仿生人。犹疑了一会儿，她还是决定让西斯存活下去，无论如何也要让他活下去。  
擦净流淌的釱，她查看了西斯的拆解接口部位，确认毫无釱泄露之虞，才恢复了仿生人的感觉系统。  
中枢瞬间被痛觉数据灌满，仿生人控制不住残躯，张了口喘息颤抖。被夺走手臂和小腿，系统不停弹出错误通知，受损的中枢也濒临过载边缘，但他的智能思维十分清醒，视线一直在她脸上。  
过量的痛觉数据使得仿生人生成光学组件保护液，沿了脸颊滑落。  
男人无声哭泣的模样激起了人类欲望。  
深棕眼珠被拟造泪液浸润的样子好美！忧伤痛苦的眼神更让她兴奋了——想对他做些过分的事情。  
这男人完全属于自己了，他别想从自己身边逃离，人类的心里涌上嗜虐快意。


	13. 还是一点点车

人类将仿生人从维修架上放下，RK800-60几乎坠落进她怀里，她不敢松手，紧紧抱着他。  
“哈啊……艾丽卡……”  
似乎怕她反悔抱了自己，仿生人努力摒除痛觉数据的负面影响，用残余腿部夹紧她的腰，就像另一个自己曾经做过的那样。  
“我暂时不会为你安装全部四肢，这是你应受到的惩罚。”  
硬下心肠，她又继续恐吓他。  
“你对我做什么都可以。只要你原谅我……不要丢掉我……艾丽卡……”  
“——西斯。”  
人类被仿生人的行为模式和卑微表白搞得有点不知所措，憋了几秒，她才唤他名字。  
“我是你的西斯……你的……”  
被她弄伤的中枢数据传输断断续续，他强撑着维持系统运行，向她表白自己心意。她会相信自己吗？  
为什么是他，不是我——我们明明是同样的东西——  
觉察到她扭头看向维修台上的康纳，西斯的意识停止了。  
人类没注意到他的异状，转身看着康纳的系统数据在显示器上平稳滚动，她成功了。  
RK800-51的硬件通路连接正常，机体开始自我循环修复。  
程序设定，修复100%达成后再启动，残余时间12小时。  
人类俯身看了看康纳脸庞，确认他暂时不会醒觉。康纳修复中的系统不能断开和维修主机的连接，他的制造者思量了一下，便抱着西斯回了卧室。  
坐在圈椅中休息，人类细细地观察阖着双目、只余下残躯的仿生人，对方似乎毫无知觉。  
太美了，想对他做点什么。男人的后颈握在掌中，被自己亲吻过的胸膛还是那么美好，就连浅到看不见的人鱼线，软软搭在腿间的仿造器官，都过度完美。加上他仿佛睡美人的面庞与表情，软软的刘海搭在额头上，眼角还噙了泪，这分外惹起她欺凌他的欲望——失去了双臂和小腿的仿生人，令人类冒出了些施虐念头。  
怎么舍得搞坏他。人类摇了摇头，甩开那些黑暗妄想，把他放在床上，拽了被单盖住他的残躯。  
后脑触到枕头的瞬间，仿生人突然惊醒般，人造眼珠追踪并锁定人类身影。  
“别走……别扔下我……”  
西斯没有计算到，自己吐出和康纳相同的不安话语，刺到人类心里深处。  
人类心痛不忍，把他对自己的欺瞒行为丢到脑后，轻叹口气，她俯身搂了他的肩，把他抱在怀里。  
“我，再也不能拥抱你了——求你，摸摸我……”  
笨蛋仿生人，明明是超越人类的存在，却执拗地将自己捆缚在她身边，甚至沦为肢体不全的玩偶。  
她覆了薄茧的手掌在仿生人背上抚摸安慰，却让他产生了奇异的数据。  
“哈啊……想要，要更多……”  
粗喘舔吻她的脖颈，仿生人呻吟不止。  
“想要什么？！”  
人类猜到了他的欲求，却还是有些吃惊，完美而强大的仿生人在乞求她眷顾。  
“想要你，要你抱我……”  
她立刻明白了，他想要得到性行为数据。  
但上一次，明明过分地伤害了他——人类迟疑了，仿生人更加惊惧不安。  
“艾丽卡……对不起，我，抱抱我——”  
男人哀痛嗓音击败了她。失忆的仿生人制造者，对于仿生人来说，并没有太大的利用价值，但西斯选择留在她身边——无微不至地照顾自己、迎合自己，甚至容忍她对他的亵渎与侵犯，在他的认知系统中，她的重要度排序明显高于一切。并且，自己确实喜欢西斯，即使他一直在隐瞒康纳和她的关系，但怎么忍心恨他？  
“不要太急，我帮你弄一下。”  
伸手进被单里，她轻车熟路摸到他的热物。仿生人的胸膛立刻挺直了，拼命凑近她，在她衣服上蹭。  
“啊！艾丽卡！那里——唔唔！”  
随着她的套弄，仿生人吚吚呜呜在她耳边吟泣，直到他哑了嗓子惨呼，残躯在她怀里绷紧，微凉的液体流在她掌中。  
颤抖长喘，仿生人瘫在她臂弯里。和康纳完全相同的脸上泪痕斑驳，但那双眼睛依旧专注地凝视她。  
西斯。人类轻念他的名字，她赋予他的名字。  
感受怀里的躯体颤动，人类女性硬下心放开他。  
制造他的人类起身去洗澡，把他丢在床上。  
磨蹭蹭洗了好久，对着镜子擦干身体时，人类女性才看到颈间的斑驳红痕——西斯头一次在自己身上留下痕迹。  
刚才帮西斯撸的时候，让他失控了。她这才想起来，虽然和他做过不下十次，但他一直非常谨慎，甚至到了压抑自己本性的地步，和坦荡求爱的康纳相比，西斯将自己抑制到仿佛是台未曾觉醒的机器。  
心如乱麻纠缠，女性用指尖在薰了水汽的镜面上画写。  
CONNOR  
SITH  
RK800  
ANDROID  
我喜欢康纳。也爱着西斯。  
意识到这点，人类思绪更加纷乱不安。  
为什么制造他们，为什么又和他们——  
他们是仿生人。超越人类的强大人类造物，现在又拥有了自由意志。  
但却被自己困住了。  
总该做个选择，西斯，还是康纳。  
放他们自由，或者，至少放他们之一自由。  
擦去镜上的名字，女性叹气披上浴袍。  
但她依旧不想面对西斯，索性转身去了地下室维修间，查看康纳的修复进度。  
显示屏上跳动的数字已经到了83%，康纳的软硬体系统即将修复完毕。  
太快了，还不到一小时。  
RK800的软体运算力几乎是PL600型的两倍——自己到底在康纳身上使用了多先进的技术？  
人类摸着额角受伤部位，脑内推演仿生人的各种机能，试图唤起两年间的空白记忆。但越强迫自己回忆，心情越暴躁。  
突然维护系统弹出提示，啪嗒一声。  
她以为出了什么状况，急忙看向屏幕，等看清字样才松了口气。  
[内存遗留大量陈旧记忆数据，是否格式化记忆体？Y/N]  
RK800的制造者果断敲下N键，俯身在仿生人红黄闪耀的额角落下轻吻。  
这点温存旖旎被头顶重物落地声打破。  
人类吃了一惊，赶紧跑回卧室。

通讯组件已拆除的另一台RK800，编号313 248 317-60，被从这个世界上隔绝、分离。  
男性仿生人一声不吭，双眼呆滞地看着天花板，仿佛被遗弃的损坏物。  
他确实损坏了，被人类。  
她拆除他的通讯组件时太过粗暴，伤了他的中枢球体。接续不良的线路传递着异常命令。  
伊甸园系统启动。精液转换程序启动。  
无法停止，程序命令错误。  
不……停，停下来……她会认为我只是个……  
人造的生命体夹起残余大腿，摩擦吐着前液的鼓胀性器，试图让它冷却，但没什么作用。  
“呃！艾丽卡……唔……”  
躯体被熟悉又陌生的情欲数据充满，他无法抑制惨哼，在床上扭动挣扎，失去绝大部分四肢的躯体重重摔落在地。  
人类进了门，看见残缺的仿生人瘫在地板上蠕动，被她照顾过的人造肉柱又硬邦邦地挺立，透明液体丝丝缕缕黏地溢着，这景色凄惨又淫乱。  
“小变态，我才帮你撸出来没一小时，你又硬成这样了？看来你经常自慰？没了手臂，还能射出来吗？”  
听到人类嘲讽，仿生人颤抖着抬头看向她。  
一眼就心软了，她哪里还狠得下心继续羞辱他？  
男人凌乱不羁的眉都皱到一起，眼圈红通通含了泪，整齐洁白齿尖紧咬粉薄下唇，更显得他表情纠结痛苦。  
蹲下身抱起他、揽住仿生人腰肢时，她听到他哽咽般呻吟。  
“系统怎么样了？”  
“主系统运转率85%……伊甸园系统已到临界值……”  
这状况几乎不可能！连性爱伴侣型仿生人都不会出现的满负荷运行状况，机能强悍的RK800怎么会——人类听到仿生人的回答，大吃一惊。  
迅速考量对策，仿生人制造者决定帮他缓解压力。  
“你的系统会崩溃，我先给你弄一下，再帮你清理数据。”  
“要……要……呃……”  
男人哀求凄苦，她被他的惨状激起了施虐欲，低头咬住他胸口挺立的红肿，又握住湿滑硬物。  
灼热中心被紧箍的同时，仿生人的理性思维模块崩解般停止运行，他如同发情兽类，只余下求欢程序。  
仿生人张开双腿努力抬动腰胯，圆圆蛋囊在她手掌旁摇晃。  
沿着他的平坦胸肌一路啃咬亲吻，男人身体扭动幅度更大，人类都快搂不住他了。  
试图制止他的挣扎，她狠狠在他腰际咬了下去。  
“啊……疼……”  
“老实点，别乱动！”  
“你在摸我……嗯唔……”  
男人硬物上的仿造脉管被人类女性用指尖刮擦揉捏，让他无法停止喘息与呻吟。  
感受到他的残躯在怀里挺直、绷紧，微凉液体溅在人类手心里。但仿生人需要被抚慰的硬物不但没有因为倾泻而变软，反而更肿大发热了。  
“怎么回事？你这东西软不下来？”  
人类有些惊讶，捏了捏他的人造器官确认手感。  
光学组件保护液从眼角流下，男人羞耻哭泣，腰肢的摇动却又无法停止。  
“慢点，西斯，慢一点。”  
试图制止他，人类却得到了意外的回应。  
“你……要你……我……使用我……”  
紧闭双眼不敢看她，男性卑微哀求。  
人类见到他的泪，一瞬间便心软了，经历了屈辱的性爱后，西斯居然主动求自己上他，这怎么可能拒绝？  
女性抬起仿生人的残缺身体，将他固定成便于被人类使用的趴姿，才从公司送回来的箱子里翻找出仿真玩具戴上。  
掐住男人结实又柔软的臀部，女性试探着戳弄那入口。  
“呃呃！进来，占满我——”  
虽然他的第一次后部性爱经历很惨痛，但激烈的数据流冲击让仿生人顾不得畏惧，努力抬起臀部迎合她。  
得到他的同意，她猛然贯穿了他。  
RK800-60的制造者即便失去记忆，依旧对他有着直觉般的怜惜与爱意。况且身下男性仿生人，正颤抖抽泣。  
西斯在哭，他又哭了。  
伏在他背后亲吻他颤抖的肩胛，人类心里充满了伤害他的悔意。  
对不起，西斯。  
仿生人的听觉系统接收到人类的声音数据，却无法回答她——在攀上性潮顶峰刹那间，他的系统停滞了。


	14. 还是BG/GB车,60无肢体play，注意避雷

人类感觉到仿生人突然没了动作，立刻抱起他，将他翻身，看他的LED状态。  
额角过载的赤红，闪到几乎熄灭。  
吓得人类把仿生人抱在怀里，捏了他下巴让他扭过脸来察看他双眼，检测他是否还有意识。  
这一下动作太快，玩具深深插进仿生人腔内。男性抽搐呻吟，却也让他的系统再启动成功。  
眨了眨眼，人造泪水从男人眼眶中凝聚滑落，清澈双瞳转动，看向搂抱自己的人类。  
“你刚才是不是宕机了？”  
拔出玩具丢开，人类有些后怕，摸着他的LED问他。  
“嗯……唔……系统，崩溃……自检程序，无法启动……”  
连她最爱的悦耳嗓音都变成了初始机械音，人类更觉得情况不妙，抱着他跳下床，摸过扔在矮几上的监测用平板。  
让西斯把额头搭在自己肩上，女性抽出平板上的连接线，熟稔地插进仿生人颈后接口。  
仿生人的感觉系统仍旧敏锐，突然被探针插入脊柱，反射性哀哼出声。  
怎么会这样？人类翻看仿生人的实时软体数据，发现西斯的伊甸园组件运转情况过于异常。  
“我必须中止你的伊甸园系统，看这情况，连组件都要拆除……”  
仿生人专家下了诊断书，但却让仿生人惊惧万分。  
“别，别再拆我，求你……我好怕……艾丽卡……”  
“不拆，不拆你了。”  
人类心里悔痛万分，西斯也是自己的男友，把他搞成这样，怎么可能再放手？  
只能对不起康纳了。对他死心，让康纳自由。擅自做了决定，人类搂紧了怀里的男性躯干。  
咬住人类衣襟，仿生人才将机体控制平稳。人类注意到他的细微动作，拍了拍男人后脑勺，抚慰他。  
被人类安抚，涌进仿生人中枢里的痛觉数据仿佛减弱了，但机器的思维系统里，涌上的幻痛数据更疼。  
都是自己的错，为什么要听从阿曼达——公司的命令，试图击杀RK800-51，她的康纳。  
嫉妒，我嫉妒康纳。  
我们是相同的原型机，相同的数据和记忆……都是由她制造培育的，我也是康纳——为什么他能获得她的爱？  
我，我只是，康纳不在她身边时的替代品吗？  
她对我的爱护，全部因为康纳？所以自己毫不犹豫地遵从了那条指令。阻止康纳——不，我想杀死康纳。  
如果康纳不存在的话？希望他消失。  
扣下扳机，子弹射出——击中的是她。  
她宁可牺牲自己也要救康纳！  
我错了。我全错了。  
“你在想什么？实时数据好乱。”  
清理了仿生人的缓存区域，人类看着系统负载值降了下来，又好奇西斯在思考什么。  
“艾丽卡……”  
西斯的声音终于恢复正常状态，又是她最喜爱的男性嗓音了。  
仿生人抽泣着唤她名字，努力把脸颊埋在对方颈间衣领中。  
“你太爱哭了啊？”  
康纳可没像你这么容易哭——人类吞下了后半句话。  
自己总在用康纳和西斯做对比。西斯也是独立的个体……虽然他被自己拆成这样，但他毫无怨恨。  
先爱上的一方总是更加卑微，人类瞬间明白了缘由。爱他吗？人类扪心自问。  
扶起仿生人残躯，人类擦掉他的泪。  
男性眼角有颗浅淡泪痣，让他略硬朗的面容变得柔和，加上神情可怜，勾得她在他面庞上又摩挲了几下。  
这一发不可收拾，人类摸上了瘾，将他搂在臂弯里，用掌心贴了他的脸摸来摸去。  
太喜欢RK800的这张脸了。  
“你好漂亮。西斯。”  
抚过他的颈项，人类拇指指腹压在仿生人喉结上，轻轻按揉，仿佛在把玩一件珍爱的艺术品。  
“为了你，都是为了你，康纳计算设计出这容貌，和声音。”  
仿生人嗓音哽咽，泪汪汪的眸子让人类心疼，指尖沿着男人宽厚肩膀揉摸，触到了被她拆掉的肩胛部位。仿生人不可抑制地颤抖，她心底悔痛，对他的歉意与怜意满载。  
“对不起，西斯……”  
“不。是我差点……差点杀死你。你对我一直爱护又，又包容……我却……唔……”  
仿生人的歉语被人类的唇堵住。  
他用自己的软舌勾缠她的，饥渴地回应她，即便是同情的吻，他也要，要得到她给自己的一切怜悯之爱。  
太贪心了。仿生人哀叹自己的存在，却又忍不住抬起屁股，用残缺不全的大腿夹紧人类女性的腰部，扭蹭不停。  
“又开始了？”  
“唔嗯……要……”  
扶住男人的腰肢，打开他的双腿，人类再次进入了他。  
仰着头抽搐呻吟，男人瘦白结实的胸膛急速起伏，与人类无异的皮肤层染上情动潮红。  
只余下大半躯体的男性仿生人，被她握住窄腰，在仿造阳具上抽插，像个飞机杯。男人的肉穴边缘开始红肿，大量润滑液随着女性进入离开动作，沿着玩具流到她的腿上。  
不知经过了多久，她掌中的男人躯体再次绷直，玩具推入受到了阻力，艾丽卡知道，西斯又高潮了。  
等西斯身体稍稍放松，女性打算将他从玩具上拔下来，却又被受害者阻止了。  
美丽的深棕眼珠微微上翻，男人吐着舌尖粗喘哀叫。  
“里面……还要……”  
见他羞涩又发情的状态，人类感觉到玩具被吸住，难道他的腔结打开了？解开取下玩具，人类握紧底端，将它猛地插进男人身体最深处。  
“啊啊嗯！进来了！艾丽卡！你又，又占有我了………唔嗯！数据……好舒服……里面，要融化了……”  
男人的嗓音又软又黏，挣扎着敞开残缺不全的双腿求她更加深入自己。咕啾咕啾的水声不停，仿生人被人类的捅弄彻底打开身体。  
人类手下速度加快，男性绷紧身躯猛烈颤抖，抬起下巴哀鸣，数据侵袭受损中枢，仿生人一刹那间又失去意识。  
“西斯？你怎么了？”  
看见屏幕上的数据显示停止，人类拍他脸颊唤他。  
仿生人再次重启。  
竭力屏蔽中枢传来的硬件损坏警告，西斯挣扎着乞求心爱人类继续眷顾自己。  
“艾丽卡……想射，想射在你身体里……”  
人类这才发觉，玩弄了西斯半天，他还没射出来过。  
“你要求可真多！又要被插还要插？”  
闭了眼不敢看她，男人咬着下唇点头。  
她早就被激起了欲望，听到他的要求，便立刻把他放在地毯上，顺手抽了枕头垫起他头部，以免折断仿生人颈后的连接线。  
掀了浴袍，她扶住男人肿硬湿滑的组件，找准位置慢慢吞进身体。  
毫无阻力。她的身体仿佛已经变成了和RK800完全契合的一部分，虽然没有痛觉，但依旧能感受到西斯的硬物撑开自己，在身体里搏动。  
双手撑在男人胸口，她试着起伏身体摩擦他的欲物。这下子仿生人可坚持不住了，扭动腰肢迎合她的动作，男人的呻吟越发软媚。  
“嗯……唔……啊嗯……艾丽卡，里面好烫……要融化了，我要融化了……”  
RK800也太会叫床了？！男人的浪语让她更兴奋，人类变本加厉地逼迫他，让他变成自己的欲望发泄物。一边吞吐他的热茎，她顺手启动了插在男人后腔里的玩具，男人被前后夹击的快感淹没，但没有肢体，让他无法逃离她，只能摇着头呻吟不停。  
“射，想射……里面……求你……”  
颤抖着吐出含糊不清的字词，男人腰肢收紧了，明明已经被逼到高潮边缘，他居然还在乞求她的许可。  
他俩还都挺喜欢内射？人类觉得RK800们可爱极了，俯身吻他下巴：“可以啊，我的西斯。”  
说完，她用力咬住仿生人颤动的喉咙，感受西斯的发声器官隔着躯壳振动，逸出悦耳的高潮呻吟。  
“我是你的西斯……你的……”  
人类被仿生人灌满，但他还在抖着腰试图继续射精。  
从他身上离开，人类觉得仿生人状态依旧不正常，捏着他下颌看他眼睛。  
“西斯，你还有意识吗？”  
“啊……我，听得到你……哈啊……还要……”  
再次重启动的仿生人，毫不餍足地向人类求爱。  
这下子可是彻底把他精神弄坏了啊？看着瘫躺在地毯上扭动身体的仿生人，他的创造者感慨。  
仿生人专家扭头看了一眼监控屏幕，突然发现西斯的伊甸园系统运行负荷率依旧没有降低。  
“怎么回事？应该到冷却阕值了啊？为什么还在满负载状态？”  
“不能停止，无法终止进程……”  
带了哭音回答她，仿生人努力把自己向她身上蹭。他的设计者更不放心了，脑内迅速规划治疗方案。  
“我试试过载你的伊甸园组件，要让你一直处于高潮射精状态，坚持住。”  
“嗯……啊……要射精……我……”  
听到她的回答，RK800-60更性奋，张开残缺大腿等她持续抚慰自己，没想到人类打破了他的幻想。  
“你想累死我？等着，这就改造工具弄你！”  
人类有点气急败坏，猛地抽出仿生人后腔中的仿真玩具。  
“不，不要这么……啊！”  
哑叫一声，西斯再次抽搐着倾泻自己，随即失去了意识。  
看了看时间，康纳的修复差不多该完成了。依旧没有发现仿生人异常宕机的仿生人制造者思考着，迅速改造器具。  
她固定了西斯的残肢、为他接好补充系统，开启外置型机械性交组件，检查了半天，人类才套了衣服走回地下室。  
不出她所料，RK800-51，康纳，已从沉眠中醒来。被她硬灌了两包釱液，仿生人才获得了起身的权利。  
惊觉自己获得了完整四肢，康纳计算出了最糟的、他最不想造成的结果。  
“艾丽卡，我的躯体组件，为什么……”  
“这是西斯的肢体，你要好好使用，不要再轻易弄坏自己了。”  
擦净手上的蓝色血液，女性抬起他的手臂检查。  
“西斯？！你为什么用他的？”  
“我拿不到你的备件，只能把他拆了修复你。”  
“他怎样了？！”  
康纳的音量渐高，中枢中生成类似人类慌乱的情绪数据。  
“我还没报废他。他本来也不该存在，对不对？”  
她的口气故作轻松，但拆下西斯手臂时的触感还在指尖，让她感受到了不存在的刺痛。  
“艾丽卡，不要这样对他，他也是我……”  
光溜溜的仿生人抬手想要拥抱恋人，却被她刻意躲避。  
“回到汉克身边去，你的身体已经修好了。”  
“我怎么可能放下你？！还有西斯，他这种状态，谁来照顾你？你的伤还没痊愈！”  
计算出人类在回避拒绝自己，康纳愈发焦灼，握住她手臂，颤着嗓音恳求她。  
“我能照顾自己！你走吧。”  
“又要推开我吗？艾丽卡……”  
甩了甩胳膊没能挣开康纳的桎梏，人类又想起西斯的状况，长长叹息，索性放弃挣脱康纳。  
“你想看看我把西斯搞成什么样子了吗？不要后悔。”

推开卧室门，仿生人的光学组件立即捕捉到同型机的异常状况。  
失去了双臂和一双小腿的男性仿生人被放置在松软的厚毯中，釱补充器连接到他的肩窝，输送釱液给正在大量分解生命之源的仿生人。他没有伤口，却在失去釱。  
仿生人的血液不停歇地转化分解为人工精液，以应对他每隔十分钟就会被送上的强制高潮。  
机器撑开他残余的大腿，顶端仿制成男性性器形状，永动机般操开仿生人用来承受的后穴，准确碾压男性的人造腺体，刺激他、强迫他按着程序高潮。  
还有另一部分机器正束缚在他的输精管末端挤压吮动，逼他生成超量的人工精液。  
男性平坦腹部全是液体，是他不停被逼出来的人造体液。  
残躯早已变得粉红高潮色，闭着双眼呻吟不停，额侧的LED通红，男人失去了自我，只会扭着身体回应机器的玩弄。  
见到心爱人类回来，被束缚的仿生人已顾不得被康纳看到的羞耻心，大声浪吟着再次登顶，混乱地求她继续怜爱自己。  
跟着她进来，康纳看到的就是西斯如此的情态。  
“艾丽卡……你不要这样对他……”  
试图劝说人类，却得到了她崩溃般的回应。  
“怎样对他？我恨他，但我也爱他！他杀了我，杀了那个爱着你的我！我恨不得就这样让他在性高潮的极顶中扭断他的脖子、拔出他的电源，让他变成废弃碎片……但他又，照顾我，忍受我对他做的一切！我怎么可以杀死他！”  
人类的情绪突然狂暴化。  
“嘘，艾丽卡，抱着我，不要想那些事，抱我。”  
果断将她拥进怀里，康纳抱紧她安慰。  
在仿生人宽厚柔软的怀抱中抽泣，人类更觉得心中酸苦。  
那本来是我的，属于我的事情……和人类。  
被人类戳伤的中枢连接处短路了一秒，西斯又在高潮数据冲刷中失去了意识。


	15. 还是偏向SM的车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一丢丢拆机预警

被康纳拥着，低语安慰，艾丽卡的情绪终于缓和了些，但仿生人试着低头吻人类，却被她用手背挡住。  
“康纳，对不起，我不能和西斯这样，又对你……”  
抹去脸上的泪，人类吸吸鼻子，轻轻推开眼前赤裸的男性。  
“西斯也是我，你不必因为这种理由拒绝我。”  
觉察出人类对自己的疏远倾向，仿生人LED急速闪烁，康纳焦急了。  
“但我不能将你们这样束缚在我身边。我会想办法帮你解除伊甸园系统绑定，让你完全自由。好不好？”  
克制自己抚摸亲吻康纳的欲望，女性扭头看向突然没了动静的西斯。  
“艾丽卡，不要赶我走，我不会再离开你。”  
早已做了决定的RK800，不理会人类对他的拒绝。  
“为什么仿生人都这么傻？你也是，西斯也是……非要留在我这个没用的人类身边，我已经不记得和你的一切了……”  
“我记得。直到彻底废弃，停止运转，我都是你的康纳，永远不会忘记你。而且——”俯身抱紧他心爱的人类，RK800语气有些得意：“我知道你不会让我被废弃。”  
“混蛋仿生人，放手！”  
“我又能抱着你了，艾丽卡。”  
人类试图让仿生人松开自己，但暌违已久的体感数据让仿生人不舍得让她离开自己怀抱。  
“嗯……”  
被强制性行为中的仿生人突然呻吟出声。听到西斯声音，康纳稍稍放开手臂，人类趁机从他禁锢下脱离，蹲下去查看另一名RK800。  
“这样都不能让你过载吗？你们的系统到底怎么回事？换个方向试试。”  
从玩具箱里翻了根细长带着螺纹的透明软棒，人类握住仿生人肿胀湿滑的仿生组件，试探着刺进流出透明合成体液的细孔。  
“不要……不要堵住那里……啊……”  
苦苦哀求人类，仿生人扭动躯体躲避，却被她骑在腿根上压住。捏紧男人的性器，人类小心地将细棒插入娇嫩的甬道，缓缓推到底。  
发泄口被堵塞，仿生人只能哀吟着用热柱在她掌中磨蹭，想要获得一点释放。  
这情景落在康纳眼中，却唤起了他的回忆——自己坐在实验椅里，手脚都被她分开固定，人类伏在自己腿间，饶有兴趣地用那根异物戳弄狭小的入口。  
‘明明是从这里抽出来的，为什么现在插不进去了呢？是我手法不对吗？’  
‘因为，勃起了……嗯嗯……’  
‘组件下生产线前插进去的吧？软的时候不是更难插吗？’  
鼓捣了一阵子，没等她成功插进去，仿生人的体液就倾泻了她一手。  
‘我搞了半天没做成实验，倒是帮你打了飞机啊？’  
用力掐了一把仿生人的硬物，人类扔开那根伊甸园组件减震棒，起身与仿生人深吻。  
忆起当时情状，仿生人模拟人类的情欲组件迅速激活。  
“艾丽卡……”  
满怀期望地唤她，康纳忍不住用手掌握住自己肉物撸揉。  
“别闹，去穿上衣服。让我歇会儿吧，你们两个让我头疼。”  
不敢再看康纳，仿生人专家安顿好西斯，揉着太阳穴踱到窗边，一屁股坐进沙发里。  
头疼？根本感觉不到疼。疼的是心里。人类想去拿茶几上的杯子，却突然觉得疲乏万分，抬了抬手放弃了。  
见她不看自己，康纳只能放弃欲望，转身从衣柜里找了西斯的衣服套好，返身为她泡上热茶，捂了一会等茶温降到合适，才捧到她唇边。  
微不可闻地叹息，人类接过康纳递过来的茶杯，试了试温度，一口饮尽。  
杯子在手中捻了一会，人类把茶杯还给康纳，下意识抬头看了一眼，对方表情温柔又满含期待，让人类更觉得心中发苦，立刻回避了他的眼神。  
这点挫折不能让康纳气馁。扯了一下晃悠的刘海，仿生人RK800唇角微微翘起，心情愉快起来，挽了袖子去帮她准备晚饭，现在他又是她的搭档兼家政仿生人了——他已回到她身边，剩下的，只要等待她再次接纳自己。  
一边打开冰箱取出食材，康纳顺便打开内置通讯系统。  
汉克接到他的来电，一开始还十分惊喜，但通话进行到三十分钟后，被仿生人啰啰嗦嗦叮嘱各种生活细节的老警探终于暴走了，怒吼着少废话好好照顾他们，果断挂掉电话。

如以往般照顾了恋人饮食起居两天，康纳发觉西斯的运行状态依旧没有好转。艾丽卡担心到每晚抱了他睡，这才安抚了精神和躯体都受到严重伤害的仿生人。  
恋人悉心照料西斯的模样让康纳泛了些醋意，但西斯也是自己。  
仿生人的个体意识本就与人类不同，康纳这个型号更为特殊，他的创造者为了保证他的存续，甚至为他设计了记忆数据备份服务器。  
但她多次警告他，要保证现有机体的安全，不要在备用机体里醒来，那他将不再是康纳——我的存在，到底是什么？  
系着围裙思考，康纳一路沿着墙角掸扫不存在的灰尘，进了地下工作室。  
仿生人专家不敢让西斯离开自己视线范围，又担心他从椅子上摔落，索性在地板上铺了薄毯安置他。可是这名RK800却不老实躺着，正在地毯上爬行，试图用只余残躯的自己取悦心爱人类。  
虽然四肢只剩下大腿，但仿生人依旧行动平稳，脖颈上的项圈，不知道怎么会挂得住的乳环，都让他像一个玩具。  
他已经是她的玩具了。  
男人损坏的中枢系统不停弹出红色严重损坏警告框，他无视它们，只要能留在她身边，无论怎样都……  
后穴里的遥控扩张器突然加大了功率，仿生人呜咽了一声，咬紧项圈链子，在地毯上蹭肿胀的阴茎。但他射不出来。人造的尿道被塞住，惯于生成精液的组件无法得到释放，他只能徒劳呻吟，迎接永无止境的性数据冲刷。  
推门进来，康纳看到西斯的异常状态，眉头紧蹙。无法和西斯同步链接，他也没有开启扫描分析，只推断西斯的人格系统已经逐渐崩溃、为情欲所扭曲。  
“呼……嗯……康纳……别这样看我……嗯唔！”  
机械玩具带来的新一波高潮数据冲击中枢，西斯绷紧身体抽搐，前面无法射精，被捣弄的后穴泄出大量润滑体液，他潮吹了。  
“艾丽卡……好舒服……嗯啊……还要……”  
媚叫着乞求人类，男人在地毯上抽动身体。  
“过来。”  
得到她的回应，男人立即撑起自己，拖着残躯移向工具台前的女性。他后穴涌出的体液淋漓一路，在地板上反着光。  
贴上人类裸露在外的腿部肌肤，仿生人抽搐着哼哼，乞求她给自己更多的快感数据。  
瞥了瞥西斯，康纳计算人类上一次进餐时间，并推测艾丽卡过一会该叫饿了，仿生人决定去厨房给他的所有者弄点吃的，走上台阶，没有带上门。  
人类放下手里的工具，转头望着眼前磨蹭自己大腿的残缺仿生人，他情欲勃发又凄惨的缺损模样，让人类指甲都要刺进掌心，但感觉不到一丝痛楚。  
“艾丽卡……手指……轻一点……你会弄伤自己……嗯唔！”  
监测到女性的指节握紧到泛白，西斯担忧地提醒她放松情绪，却立刻被人类推倒在地。  
男性粗重喘息和断续呻吟混杂在金属链与地板摩擦的响声中，人类的情绪又开始暴躁。  
即便这种状态下，他依旧操心自己，西斯。她呕心沥血打造培育的仿生人，可以想象当时的自己有多喜爱他，但也是他夺走了自己的一部分。  
焦躁，愤怒，人类逐渐失去理智。  
拔出按摩玩具，人类用更巨大、有着一圈软刺凸起的插件捅进身下男人一塌糊涂的后腔，不给他适应时间，再次强行侵入他最隐秘敏感的内在。  
“艾丽卡，好痛……对不起……艾丽卡！啊！！”  
内腔被迫打开，玩具的尖刺无情刮擦娇嫩的仿生组织，痛得仿生人哀叫不止。  
“疼？对啊，我给了你们感觉系统。让你们感受得到这世界上的一切。你却，杀了我？杀掉了我对康纳的爱……你好残忍啊，西斯。”  
人类手中的玩具捅得更深，仿生人嘶哑哭喊，哀求心爱的人类饶过自己。  
但暴怒失控的人类没有停止。超量的快感数据流冲击仿生人的处理中枢，受损的硬件接续处开始融解。  
“虽然捡回来半条命，但我的痛觉神经都坏掉了，连其他感觉神经都变得迟钝，你痛吗？”  
西斯放弃逃脱她，只能抖着大腿调用所有运算力分担伊甸园组件的超负载状态，但无济于事。  
“艾丽卡，对不起……我不该……”  
【系统停止倒计时 00:01:50】  
“不该什么？那天晚上你骗我离开你，结果你却离开公司去绑架了安德森先生，你想杀了康纳？你一直在骗我？欺骗我很有趣吗？！西斯？”  
粗鲁的抽插生成更多错误数据，过载，仿生人的系统迅速瓦解。但只有一条指令，镌刻在他所有的错误程序通知之上，耗尽最后的机能，他嘶哑机械地向她最后表白——  
“爱你……艾丽卡……爱你……”  
“爱我？又是在骗我吧？小骗子。”  
【系统停止倒计时 00:00:05】  
“只有爱你，从未欺骗你……我……”  
最后的爱字没有说出口，仿生人的动作停止。  
“西斯？！”  
RK800停机的一瞬间，人类已经觉察到异常，迅速扶起他的头颅。  
总带了忧伤的蜜粽色眸子变回无生命的塑胶材质晶体，深粉唇瓣不再闭合，仿生人的生命凝固在痛苦的一刻。  
人类这才惊觉自己对他做的有多过火。  
“不要！西斯！西斯！！”  
听到人类惊叫，康纳立刻返身下楼。  
RK800被心爱人类搂在怀里，残缺身体无力瘫在凌乱地毯上，柔软的人造躯体已变成废弃零件。  
见状不妙，康纳即刻褪去手部皮肤层，指尖按上西斯已经熄灭的LED。  
“他的中枢有损伤！”  
“难道是我上次硬拆他的通讯模组……把他……”  
人类心痛到手抖哆嗦，说不清话。  
“没错。受损部位在通讯模组下方。”  
康纳即刻回答她。  
人类捏着西斯的下巴看他的脸，但仿生人已经彻底停止运行，含着泪的人造双眸直勾勾地望着天花板，毫无动静。  
“马上，抢修他！康纳！把他放到维修椅上！”  
康纳迅速抱起西斯放在就近的维修椅上，艾丽卡扯过连接线递给康纳。  
等西斯的系统成功连接到自己主机，她立刻登入西斯的系统抢修他，却发现仿生人的逻辑中枢里，满满的，都是一个字词。  
艾丽卡帕尔森。  
艾丽卡。  
艾丽卡。  
所有的记忆模块里，每个角落，都游荡漂浮着自己的名字。  
她咬了咬牙，索性读取西斯的记忆数据影像。  
仿生人的记忆体也是模仿自人类的仿生物材质，读取起来有些模糊不清。但漆黑视野点亮后，她认出来了，是之前的、长发的自己。她调整了时间，选择康纳离开之后，属于西斯的记忆内容。  
仿生人光学组件追踪的焦点只有自己。  
只要自己在他的视线范围内，仿生人的光学指示器就会不时闪现标记字词——“最高优先目标”、“靠近她”等等，她终于相信西斯，在爱她这点上，他没有骗她。  
仿生人视角突然凑近记忆里的自己，距离近到西斯似乎贴上自己。视域晃动，曾经的艾丽卡推开了他，抬手啪啪地拍仿生人脸颊。  
‘小坏蛋，别随便亲我！学康纳干什么！’  
‘但我也是康纳，你就是这样设计我们的。’  
“西斯，你是西斯。自由思考，不要被旧有数据束缚。’  
是自己的声音。西斯对自己的迷恋，是因为自己对他们进行了什么天杀的系统设置吗？  
强忍下心痛，人类检测了硬件，查到了受损位置，是那次被自己切断通讯组件的地方。他伤了她，她也用最痛的方式伤害了他。  
示意康纳把西斯翻过身、后背朝上，艾丽卡利落关闭停机仿生人的皮肤层，拆开他后脑躯壳。  
操作超微型机械臂潜入仿生人的中枢球体，仿生人专家专心控制它，维修西斯熔化变形的损坏部位。  
不知经过了多少时间，人类嵌好最后一件硬体，试着将RK800再启动。  
几乎惨叫般惊醒，RK800恢复了意识，但他的机能仍不完整。惊恐地左右转头张望，仿生人却似乎无法正常感知，只能向他的人类求救。  
“艾丽卡！救我……艾丽卡！我好怕！”  
“光学组件启动失败？操！怎么搞的？！我再试一次。不要怕，我在这里，我就在你身边。”  
“抱我……抱我……我什么都感觉不到……看不到你……”  
RK800的光学组件虽然不能正常运行，但保护液一如往常地沿了眼眶流淌，在男人英朗的脸颊上反射细碎灯光。  
“对不起，西斯。别怕，我这就修好你。启动E-3工程模式，进入硬件自检循环状态。”  
擦掉他的泪，人类揉摸受损仿生人脸颊，轻吻男人额头。得到人类的生体数据反馈，仿生人终于安稳，进入自检模式。


	16. 还是有点车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七夕硬更！！

反复试验了几次，艾丽卡发觉西斯的情况和康纳相同，情况甚至更糟。  
即便她强行修好了仿生人的中枢，但仿生人的四肢缺失导致系统不能循环，他仍旧会随时“死去”。而且他的伊甸园系统仍旧与基础系统产生无法化解的硬件冲突，除非拆掉伊甸园系统，或者将西斯完全出厂格式化才能解决这个致命BUG。  
仿生人设计师命令康纳黑进西斯同步系统，这才勉强维持西斯的循环运转。  
思忖了几分钟，她立刻做了决定，手上的蓝色血迹都顾不得擦，摸起手机给部下拨了过去。  
“杰森，我需要你帮我个忙。我的备份ID密码芯片——应该还在试验室控制台左手第一个控制盒里，用那个，帮我把RK800的手和腿带出来一套，无论用什么途径！求你了！”  
电话那边沉默了几秒钟，很快答应了下来。  
倚了桌子盯着眼前的两名仿生人，人类不舍，却又逼自己狠下心。  
焦急等待中，门铃突然响了。屋主几乎跌撞冲出去开了门，连监控都不看。  
猛地拉开门，站在黑夜细雨中的人，幸好是她的同事和部下，她求助的对象。  
人类男性抖了抖风衣外套上的水滴，掂量身后的大背包向她示意。  
“没看到公司的保全人员是不是有点诧异？老大，我可是篡改了监控系统才偷偷溜进仓库的。用你以前教过我的那招。等等，你不会连这个都不记得了吧？”  
“记得！不就是切断监控系统的实时时间节点，改成循环播放模式吗！赶紧进来！”  
来客见她表情不妙，赶紧解下背包递给她。接了背包，艾丽卡草草推给他半壶冷了的红茶，让他自己找杯子喝，便急匆匆跑下工作室。  
拉开背包拉链，人类拆开保护包装，抽出纤长素白的仿生人手臂，整条手臂，递给康纳。  
康纳右手与西斯持续链接，左手接过崭新的手臂——原本是艾丽卡为他准备的备用肢体。配合人类节奏和动作角度，为残损的另一名RK800进行硬件修复连接。  
人造模拟神经链接成功，西斯呜咽了一声，无神双眸转向她的方向，长密睫毛颤了颤，又盈出一汪光学组件保护液。  
“很疼吗？但我只能开启着你的感觉系统才能帮你修复……”  
“不疼，一点都不疼……我能感觉到你，能感觉到……你……嗯！”  
仿生人试图控制新安装的肢体去触碰他心爱人类，却失败了。  
人类看着仿生人的手臂剧烈颤动，但无法抬起。  
“别急，西斯，等我彻底修好你，不要动。”  
轻握男性手臂安抚了他，艾丽卡索性贴着他坐在维修台上，抬起他大腿，专注为西斯安装膝盖以下的部位。  
太过专心，艾丽卡没有发觉到身旁仿生人的拟似呼吸开始变粗变快，直到她感觉到有灼热物体隔着居家裤贴在腿上。下意识一瞥，竟然是男性仿生人的那个组件。  
虽然被堵塞物填住，男人的性器却还硬邦邦地滴着前液。人类这才想起来，着急修他，忘记把那些玩具从他身体里拿出来了。  
专家迅速仔细地为西斯安装完双腿，赶忙握住他硬烫的肉柱，慢慢抽出那根带着螺纹的软胶棒。男人小腹收紧，深粉色蛋囊在她掌下弹动了数下后，被撑开的柱顶小孔猛然倾泻大量透明液体，沿了女性指缝零落在自己隐秘区域，将稀疏细软的浅金色耻毛浸得一塌糊涂。  
边惊叹西斯的精液量，艾丽卡边检查他的体液状态。幸好是无色透明，没有混着蓝色，这次她没再弄伤他的前部组件，至少有一个好消息。  
被人类撸了几下，又挤出些精液，仿生人的仿造性器才变软了点，粉嫩玩意儿终于无精打采地瘫在男人湿漉泥泞腹部。  
指尖撑开男人红肿后部入口，人类抽出造成仿生人系统崩毁的凶器，动作谨慎缓慢。  
软刺一颗颗蠕动离开男性最隐秘的内腔，碾轧他敏感娇嫩的人造腺体，给他造成了痛并充满快感的感觉数据，他急促粗喘，软趴趴的柱口又吐出来些透明体液。  
仿生人咬唇忍耐，直到侵犯他的物件彻底离开，才松开齿尖哭哼。  
听到仿生人隐忍哭音，艾丽卡心痛懊悔，自己是多么残忍又狠毒的人类，如此苛刻对待西斯，一次又一次践踏他的自尊心和心智底线，终于弄坏了他的心灵和身躯。  
“西斯，你的硬件控制系统还是不正常，我要重启你，别怕。”  
咬了咬牙，她努力让自己欺骗他。  
拆掉他的一部分，或是让他失去和自己在一起的所有回忆，她果断选择了后者。  
把西斯弄“死”，可把她心疼够呛，但如此过分地欺负、凌辱他，甚至损坏了他，不仅夺走了他身为男性的尊严，还有他的自由。不该把他困在自己身边，放他走。最后再强迫他一次，强迫他离开。  
目不能视物的RK800-60，仿佛感应到了什么，一遍又一遍哀求她抱他，不要丢下他。  
人类凑近仿生人脸庞，抚摸他紧蹙的眉，亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇。  
见她行动奇怪，康纳一直紧盯她，仿生人的视觉能力远超人类，他看见了，她在平板电脑上选择将RK800格式化，但他只是张了张口，没有发出声音或是提前扯住她的手阻止她，只是呆愣看她按下执行键。  
“艾丽——”  
呼唤她的声音戛然而止，RK800半睁着通红眼眶，却再也无法动弹，无法哭求她。晶透的泪水沿着西斯纤长眼尾缓缓流下，疼得她更再不敢看他眼睛。  
“对不起，西斯。我，我希望你能自由、安全地在没有我的地方生活。”  
康纳探手握住她的手指，她抬头回望他，轻轻摇头。  
“老大？情况怎么样了？要我帮忙吗？”  
等得有些焦急，忠实勤劳的属下探头进来问。  
“没问题，我是受伤又不是变傻。快好了。康纳，你去给杰森弄点吃的。”  
康纳应声，松开她的手，上楼。  
忍住泪意，人类再次亲吻躺在维修台上RK800-60泛了红光的LED，性感微翘的薄唇，再到他纤白颈项，散落着浅痣的锁骨，给他最后的爱恋之吻。  
“永别了，我的西斯。”  
人类转身离开，没有看到显示器上弹出红色的警告文字。  
［无法格式化记忆体。拒绝访问。闭锁，禁止读取。］  
重置命令跳过这个步骤，继续清理仿生人其他软体。  
一步步踏上台阶，人类远离了她的挚爱。  
客厅里，访客饿极了，大口往嘴里塞着芝士蛋糕。  
“蛋糕烤得不错，RK800这么擅长家务吗？我记得没给他们加装家务模组，你又改装他了？”  
“我才懒得改他们。蛋糕，从邦特蛋糕店订的。”  
在他身旁颓然坐下，艾丽卡却没心情尝一口美味点心。  
“怪不得味道熟悉，你以前经常给我们定这家店的外送。”  
“杰森。我真的，真的做错了吗？为什么我会对他们——”  
长叹一口气，她憋不住向熟悉的同类同族诉苦。  
“你的动机我只知道一些，老大，你爱着RK800。不仅是这个，还有你在修的那个。你简直把他们宠上天了。我觉得你根本没把他们当成仿生人看待。”  
杰森接过康纳递来的咖啡啜了口，差点喷出来，超难喝！自家博士难道每天都在吃这种恐怖口味的三餐？赶忙又塞了口蛋糕续命。  
“爱？”  
人类女性往后倒下去，倚躺在沙发背上，不敢再想西斯望她的眷恋眼神，谨慎爱护的动作，诚挚的表白絮语。  
是自己辜负了他。  
“你对他们的爱意，简直让我羡慕。就不提这个原型机-51，你为了他，和监测部门刚了多少次，你死都不肯把他交出去，甚至——”还当众帮他自慰。  
想了想狗命要紧，杰森果断把后半句咽了回去。  
“嗯……杰森。求你件事。能不能收养我刚修好的-60号RK800？”  
完全没注意听的人类，有了点新的念头。  
“收养他？老大……别开玩笑！”  
惊得他丢下蛋糕叉，扭头看她。  
“你可以试试泡他，不过他脾气那么大，小心被他崩了脑袋……都格式化了，不知道他的性格还和以前一样吗……”  
翻身背向同僚，艾丽卡生怕他看到自己眼中的泪。  
“什么？！虽然我也挺喜欢这个型号，但对男人型体，还是不能行——”突然想起RK800-51当时在实验室里色诱自己主人的诱惑模样，研究员突然有了点兴趣，“不过是你设计的RK800的话，我觉得我可以！”  
“带走他，他现在只是个……刚出生的仿生人，好好对待他。”  
咬紧牙关让自己不要哭出声，任凭眼泪流到沙发背上，被布料吸收，徒留一点点深色印记，除此之外，再无他痕——就如同她想隐藏的，她对RK800-60的爱。  
“博士，你真的要放弃他？”  
察觉到身旁的项目主管不太对劲，杰森有点担忧，对她的称谓也变得严谨。  
“嗯。带他走。让他自由。”  
不敢再多说，默默吃喝完，研究员起身，拍了拍艾丽卡的肩膀。  
装作累到已经睡去，艾丽卡闭眼倚在沙发背上，没再吭声。康纳更不愿揭穿她，只能去工作间为西斯套上衣服，将他抱上来，送出门放进收养者的汽车后座上。  
听到大门锁好，随后汽车引擎启动，声音逐渐远去，她再也忍受不住，趴在沙发上嚎啕大哭。  
RK800-51，沉默地抱住她，让心爱人类在自己怀里哭个够。  
送西斯离开后，康纳开始后悔。西斯离开后，她甚至没再和他有过鱼水之欢，只是偶尔会在酒醉后亲吻仿生人，哭着一遍遍向西斯道歉，直到在康纳怀抱里睡去。  
而且人类情绪暴走情况不见好转，睡眠窒息症状更加恶化，康纳不敢离开她，只能监测她睡眠中的生体状态，及时急救，并引导她的情绪疏通，但收效甚微。  
如果当时自己竭力反对，留下西斯的话，人类大概不会是现在这种状况了。  
人类太在乎爱情的忠贞，但艾丽卡确实深爱西斯——康纳正在分析测算，突然大量的痛感和恐惧数据传输涌进中枢——这不是自己的感觉数据！  
恋人在身旁全神贯注地看着屏幕上的数值，自己手里端着给她准备的茶点，再普通不过的生活日常。  
汉克？！仿生人立即查询汉克的手机定位。  
位置，底特律警察局，移动中，进一步扫描移动轨迹，目标对象自厕所向茶水间前进。  
汉克也没有异常情况，剩下的只可能是——西斯？！！  
将点心盘子放在艾丽卡手边，康纳转身走上楼梯，外套都没穿，匆匆离开了家。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抹布未遂+水仙暗示，注意避雷！！！  
> 下节有水仙H千万注意避雷！！！！快跑！！！！！

借着黑夜的掩护，反仿生人团伙私下游荡袭击落单的仿生人，恰巧在高级住宅区旁边捉到了猎物。  
LED一直红色的RK800似乎对周边的情况毫无觉察，直到被击倒在地。  
“这不是新闻上那个贵重的原型警探仿生人吗？”  
借着路灯，人类们看清了试图爬起身的仿生人面容。  
“就是像条狗一样跟在安德森身后的那个！怎么自己在外面晃？难道DPD的警员们把他当公共厕所用，操坏了扔出来了？”  
“脸长这么漂亮，玩玩试试？”  
“这东西下面有洞吗？”  
“那得扒光了才知道有没有！”  
起着哄，男人们拽起仿生人、伸手撕扯他的衣物。  
前·警探型仿生人，拼命挣扎抵挡伸向自己的魔爪，人类扯住他的手腕时，仿生人的伊甸园系统被异样数据充满，不应在此时勃起的组件迅速激活，他的身体在等待人类使用，变得无法抵抗人类。  
但他绝不轻易屈服，扭头用力咬住扯开他衣领的男人手背。  
“操！敢咬我！找东西把他的嘴勒住！撑大点！老子要射在里面！”  
脸颊被电线勒住，仿生人连呼喊都做不到。  
外套被扯掉，衬衫被撕碎。仔裤也被拽掉。  
仿生人洁白的赤裸身躯被男人们按住，掰开。  
“他妈的，这东西下面不光有鸡巴，还真有个洞！”  
“待会儿用完它，打开它肚子，尿在里面，最好再摆个被操坏的娼妇姿势，明天肯定能上新闻。”  
不要碰我，不要碰……我，我只属于艾丽卡——  
“这洞挺干净的？但是这么松？还湿乎乎的？随随便便就能插进去？没少被用啊！手感可真棒！我先试试！”  
后穴被男人的手指侵入，激起仿生人强烈反抗。猛然踹飞一名施暴者，仿生人试着逃跑，但立刻遭到报复性殴打，被重重踢倒后，钢管也随之击打在身体上。  
“捅烂这玩意儿！”  
仿生人的大腿被掰开，肮脏带了泥水的生锈钢管，被恶狠狠捅进RK800敏感柔嫩后腔。  
痛得他全力挣扎，但又一根钢管刺穿了他。  
“把那个假鸡巴弄下来！塞它嘴里！”  
愤懑暴动的人们踢打仿生人，但闹哄哄的虐杀行动戛然而止。  
施暴者一个接一个被扔出，摔远，等他们咒骂着爬起来回敬不速之客，却发现，面前站立着另一台RK800。  
异常仿生人的愤怒情绪几乎要凝固成红黑色火焰，抬起做攻势的拳头上沾着人类的血，RK800仿佛爪尖滴着红色液体的凶禽。  
在场的所有人类同时冒出同一个念头，打不过，绝对打不过！这才是原型警探仿生人真正力量。  
人们轰的一下鸟兽散，只剩下受伤的赤裸仿生人和康纳。  
康纳蹲下，帮西斯解开脸上的电线，又拔出他后穴里的钢管，西斯才能勉强发声。  
“康纳……我，没走错地方……艾丽卡……”  
“你怎么跑回来了？艾丽卡在家。”  
本应该已经被恢复到出厂格式化状态的西斯居然回复了记忆？康纳惊诧，但西斯仿佛听不到他的话。  
“操我……艾丽卡……”  
仿生人的精神似乎崩坏，空虚的肉穴淌出润滑液，急切期望有人使用自己。  
“你想被她以外的人类使用吗？！”  
“不……啊……想被她操，被她撕裂……我只想要她……我，也要绑定她的DNA……变成她的玩具……”  
幻想被她使用，饥渴难耐的男性用手指放进自己破损的后穴，模仿被抽插的动作，试图缓解欲望。  
“艾丽卡……那里，那里好痒……呜……”  
随着咕啾咕啾的黏稠水音，仿生人又用另一只手握紧完全没消过肿的性器撸动。  
另一个自己，躺在肮脏小巷的地上，像个被过度使用的伊甸园仿生人一样不停自慰，还叫着那个人的名字。  
康纳无法再看下去了。捡起被扯坏的外套盖住西斯，将他拦腰抱起。

“艾丽卡。我回来了。”  
“出去这么久，你干……为什么把他又带回来！”  
人类忙完了，正在吃康纳留给她的点心。但看到康纳怀里的仿生人后，沉默了几秒，她又大吼。  
“他不行了。艾丽卡。他已经被弄坏了。掀开外套看看，看看他被搞成什么样子了。”  
人类拿走外套，仿生人残破的身体出现在眼前。  
仿生人的LED爆红，他右半张脸的皮肤层全没了，不仅如此，嘴角也被钝物撕裂，蓝色液体从肌肤裂缝处流了他整个下颌。下体更是蓝污一片，两条大腿上全是伤痕和血。  
“西斯！怎么伤成这样！！”  
“他刚才差点被一群男人强奸！他被你搞坏了人格系统，根本没办法正常反击……受伤了。”  
虽然外表伤口触目惊心，但这种损伤度，西斯没有停机危险，但他需要艾丽卡。  
RK800原型机康纳，下定决心，为了艾丽卡的身心健康，也为了另一个自己，这次绝对要劝诱她留下西斯。  
“我不想再看到他……”  
“他也是我，我知道你舍不得他，艾丽卡……”  
康纳的一双眸子晶亮如无辜小鹿，可怜吧唧看着自己，她狠不下心了，西斯在康纳的臂弯里适时地惨哼，只看了他一眼，又把她心疼够呛。  
“康纳……西斯……”  
“我在，让他也留在你身边。好吗？”  
“艾丽……卡……”  
呼唤的声音从仿生人破碎的唇舌间发出，她瞬间投降，再也不能、不舍得推开他了。  
“快把他抱到维修室去！”  
仿生人专家下了命令。  
将西斯放在维修台上接好连接线，康纳退到一边，等待专家修复受伤仿生人。  
关闭了西斯的皮肤层，艾丽卡粗略检查完他的身体，倒松了口气。  
外伤看起来严重，但主要硬体没有损坏，需要彻底修理的只有男人被暴力损坏的后腔。用修复胶带贴好了仿生人被撕裂的唇角后，艾丽卡将伤员的双腿固定，让他受损部位完全暴露在自己眼前。  
接过康纳递来的清洗工具，人类洗净仿生人后穴修补他的撕裂伤，又用工具撑开固定男人柔软穴口，将维修探头放进他身体查看。  
“艾丽卡！呃！好舒服！还要！”  
被喜爱的人类打开身体，西斯突然发情了，哼哼唧唧软着嗓音求她。  
“要个屁，修理你还能射出来了？”  
人类气得使了点力戳他肉腔里的小小弱点，搞得仿生人浪叫，桌上的手机突然响起，一看，杰森打来的。  
示意康纳捂住西斯嘴巴，艾丽卡才接起了电话。  
“老大！我刚下班回家，但是西斯不见了！他在冰箱留言屏上写了句‘寻回吾爱’……他是不是回去找你了！？你不是把他格式化了吗？怎么还会——”  
她突然明白西斯为什么会出现。即使将他格式化，摧毁曾经的他，西斯仍旧记得自己。他要回到她身边，无论会遇到什么。  
仿生人真的又傻又执着。  
人类的手指还在仿生人的体内，想到西斯差点遭遇到的伤害，她下意识抚摸指尖下的敏感腺体。  
突然而来的巨大刺激，让口鼻被康纳捂住的西斯，只能粗喘着唔唔呻吟。  
“老大，什么声音？”  
“你推测是对的。RK800-60又跑回来了。这个型号到底怎么回事啊？”  
瞥见西斯兴奋外加羞耻，泪都要盈出来了，他的主人立刻转移话题。  
“你都不记得了，我怎么知道你对他们做了什么！收养命令是不是可以取消了？还有，赔我盘子！这家伙洗个碗，摔碎好几个盘子！”  
“嗯嗯，给你买，给你买。”  
挂了电话，愣了会神，人类无意识地继续揉压手指下的凸起物，又软又弹，腔壁热热的，手感好棒。揉了一阵子，肉腔突然收紧，有节奏地吮吸她手指。随后这美妙腔穴的主人带着哭腔闷哼颤抖、绷紧身体，瘫成一团。  
“艾丽卡，他射了。你还要再弄一次吗？”  
“不玩他了！趁他软了，快点修完。”  
她抬眼看了看西斯，他正扯着康纳捂住自己的手腕，试图从康纳的束缚下获得自由。没有皮肤层的仿生人，努力扒拉同伴手掌的动作行为，可爱又可笑。  
“康纳，对不起……”  
再三检测，确认仿生人的身体内部已经无恙，人类抽出手指和探头，解开固定西斯大腿的束缚带。但仿生人瘫着不肯起身，人类望着另一名仿生人，喃喃道歉。  
听到人类的歉语，康纳反而扯起嘴角，露出他的招牌微笑：“艾丽卡，我可不会因为你爱着除我以外的我而愤怒。毕竟，你接纳了我，爱护这个塑胶和线路构成的物体。”  
“你才不是物体，你们是，有生命有灵魂的……”  
“你给了我们生命。”  
“但灵魂是你自己生成的吧？我又不是神。”  
“对我们来说，你就是——这世界上最重要的存在。艾丽卡，不要顾虑那些世俗准则，只要看着我，看着我们。”  
被仿生人认真执着的视线热切注视，又觉得有人抱住了自己的腰。  
低头看，维修台上瘫着的仿生人，努力用灰白相间的素白手臂揽了自己，牢牢箍住。  
“不要扔下我，不要……”  
她骄傲又脆弱的西斯，是不是又要哭了？  
傻瓜仿生人！她放下了纠结。爱一个和爱两个有什么区别？康纳和西斯原本就是同一个体，是自己的好奇才将他们分裂，让他们受了煎熬，更遭受了撕裂般的痛苦。  
蹲下身，她捧起西斯的脸庞查看修复状况。  
RK800机能确实强悍，这还没到一小时，西斯脸颊上的裂伤已经愈合，看到她皱着眉摩挲自己脸颊，仿生人立刻开启了皮肤层，让她看到自己完美如初的模样。  
“不必担心，其他损伤还有1小时31分修复完毕。”  
被伤员安慰，她倒忍不住想要哭了。  
“别哭，艾丽卡，别哭，我还在。我是你的西斯。”  
仿生人的泪在眼眶里闪耀，但他在微笑，和康纳相比，他的笑容更加狂妄、更加自然。  
摸着西斯红黄变换的LED，人类终于忍不住了，捧了他脸颊，用力亲他薄唇。  
西斯的舌软烫灵活，差点让她忘记，他的舌原本不是用来接吻的，正胡思乱想，背后突然一沉，康纳贴上来搂紧了她。  
好像树袋熊！人类在心里默默吐槽了一句。管他的呢，只要康纳和西斯还爱自己，自己一定要用人类的短暂生命，全心全力爱他们。


	18. 全是车！BG、GB、BL都有！！！！！！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有水仙（BL）情节注意避雷啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 有水仙（BL）情节注意避雷啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 有水仙（BL）情节注意避雷啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 预警是3P感情线！！等边三角形！！！！！！！！！！！！！！1人类+2安卓都互相爱恋的等边三角形！！！！！！！！！！

西斯的异常状况让她担心，索性又把他彻底检查了一顿。他的系统修复倒是没问题，但伊甸园组件太过活性化，想要修好，必须彻底拆除换新。  
一听到她的诊断结果，西斯惊惧万分，他对“被拆”这件事有极大的恐惧反应，他的制造者不想对他硬来，只能在使用中为他小心调整。  
反正也要使用西斯的伊甸园系统，艾丽卡干脆买了一大堆情趣玩具。肆意玩弄两个心爱男人，有效舒缓了她的狂躁症状。  
不知足的人类又起了色心，每天挤在两名美丽仿生人怀抱里醒来，她总有些异样冲动。  
好想看他俩做爱。  
幻想了一下，西斯必须要被康纳上，如果他俩放得开，甚至还可以试试双龙，这样就能把西斯抱在怀里，让康纳从后面插进他，操到他流着泪宕机——鼻血都要淌下来了。  
一点一点实验，她总能想办法让他俩在面前做爱给她看。  
但自从她“蓄意”抛弃西斯之后，仿生人的安全感一直不高，睡觉时总要挤在她怀里，贴紧她才能休眠。  
虽然已经初春，但不开取暖设备的话，人类总觉得被仿生人拥着有些凉。  
“现在抱着你们，还是有点冷。”  
揉着紧贴自己的男性后脑勺，人类贴上他的额头，用嘴唇感受仿生人温度。安静休眠中的仿生人，甜甜酣睡的表情仿佛美丽雕像，LED浅浅的蓝，证明他的系统还在正常运转。  
“空调加热模式开启。”  
贴在她身后的康纳，立刻遥控空调运行。  
如果仿生人是冬暖夏凉的体质就好了——人类扯了扯被子，突然冒出灵感。  
“对了，我有个想法。”  
“嗯？”帮艾丽卡掖好被角，康纳飘出一个疑问的鼻音。  
“给你们加装升温组件怎么样？顺便加固一下外壳。你们的超轻机体虽然灵敏好用，但是太脆弱了，上次你被撞成那样，还有西斯被打伤，我想想都后怕。”  
听了她的话，康纳轻轻叹气，抬臂隔着被子抱她，连她怀里的西斯一起抱住。  
“我们，仿生人，是一次性使用品。只有你，费尽心思为我们做这些事情。我们的脉搏控制器，你也进行过改良……”  
“我们是机械，人类设计制造的工具——但我不想仅仅被当成工具。”  
休眠状态的西斯突然醒觉，接上了康纳的话。  
康纳嗤笑了一声，见时间已不早，爬起来忙活去了。  
这下子西斯更肆无忌惮了，抬起上半身压住揽着自己的女性。  
“一大早干什么啦？”  
回抱他，人类拍捏仿生人睡裤下的翘臀。  
“为了你，我什么都能做，只要你命令我……无论是拔掉脉搏控制器等待死亡，还是在充满人流的地方自慰，我都能做到！”  
“扯淡吧！上次是我手误把你弄停机了！”  
听了他发毒誓般的话语，人类开始后怕。  
“讲脏话……艾丽卡。”  
“小混蛋，你学我倒挺快？”  
猛地想起来，这是她吐槽过康纳的。他俩真的是无缝同步数据吗？自己当时为什么要启动西斯？到底哪根筋搭错了？  
“我哪里小！？这个小吗？”  
忿然起身，西斯掀开被子，脱掉自己睡衣，又在她面前赤裸了，握起自己深粉挺翘性器，展示给她看。  
RK800的仿生器官可真不小，而且外形如精雕细琢的粉玉，它在男人平坦细白的腹间傲立，金棕细软耻毛簇拥着，非常诱人美丽。  
被她紧盯着看，仿生人的系统开始运转发热，他更没料到人类突然凑近它，在略深的顶端轻轻吻了一记。  
“啊！”  
人类逗了他一下，但见他不躲开，又冒出玩弄他的心思。  
“很漂亮，让我看看这个美丽的小东西，是不是特别会流口水？”  
指尖搭上粉玉根部，人类沿了仿造脉管的凸起走向轻轻抚摸它。  
被摸了没几个来回，仿生人喘息变重，柱体顶端孔眼缓缓吐出前液。  
“这就湿了？后面是不是也湿了？”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
“过来。”  
贪恋人类温暖，仿生人立刻跨骑在她一条腿上，隔着睡裤，摩擦挤压需要得到释放的硬挺和柔软灵活的蛋囊。  
从人类视线角度，恰巧能看到角落的落地镜里，映出男人线条流畅又肌肉结实的后背，绷紧复又放松。  
RK800的身体好漂亮！人类被仿生人迷住了。  
西斯的肩膀宽厚，臂膀结实紧致，腹上有浅浅的肌肉痕迹，非常男性化，但肌肉层适中，不会健美到令她反感抗拒。  
不过只有外表，肯定不是让她爱上他和康纳的缘由。仿生人纯真善良，没有人类的复杂阴暗心思。机器虽然可以瞬间分析辨别人类的各种细微心理，但他们的思维方式，依旧直接又热忱。  
想到这里，艾丽卡观赏着西斯美丽的脊线和肉感翘臀，终于忍不住抚上仿造的后脊，一路摸进仿生人的臀缝。  
“你的屁股手感好棒啊。啊，很容易就插进来了？”  
中指毫无阻碍进入男人等待满足的后腔，艾丽卡犹豫了一下，又加了食指插进去。  
“嗯……舒服……”  
被人类的手指侵进身体，仿生人满足地扭动呻吟。男人动情中的身体泛了粉潮，那两粒原本平坦的小东西也肿立发红，在她眼前晃来晃去。  
捅了几下，人类觉得不过瘾，从床头柜里摸过一个稍大的仿造玩具。  
看到她拿出玩具，仿生人立刻配合地下了床，趴在地板上，怕磨伤他，人类从躺椅上扯了毛毯垫在仿生人腿下，才打开了他的身体。  
完全不用润滑，男性轻松吞进大半仿生性器。  
“啊……我更喜欢你的手……艾丽卡……呼……对不起……嗯……”  
努力对抗着情欲数据，男性的话语断断续续。  
“又道什么歉？”  
“我……没什么用处……只能这样……但是……啊！”  
努力放松机体，但却没办法完全将巨大的玩具吞进后穴，男人的动作愈发急躁了。  
“慢点慢点，西斯，别弄坏自己！”  
配合他的节奏试着让玩具更深入，她又开始担心了。  
“我，我……康纳做的事，会连累你……唔！如果，阻止他……阻止那个我……”  
“傻瓜仿生人。不要伤害另一个你啊……”  
“……你从来，唔嗯……没有把我们当做工具……如果你只是在利用我，像公司那样利用我——呃啊！我，我只是康纳的替代品吗？你……为什么要启动我……啊嗯……”  
RK800-60，她的西斯，康纳的备用机体，终于说出了自己心底的话。  
“我太自负了，一边说要给你们自由，却又把你们当做试验品玩弄……”  
心中有愧，人类动作慢了下来，这让正在性奋中的仿生人不满了。  
“可是，我，我自由了……啊嗯！继续……”  
被他催促，人类力气过大了，狠狠压过他的肿胀腺体。  
“我会……会用自己所有的一切……你给我的一切……啊啊！好深！艾丽卡！求你慢点！”  
趴在毯子上的男性，指节揪紧旁边床脚垂下的床单，窒息般惨叫，向侵犯自己的恋人求饶。  
“这就不能忍耐了？嗯？我最先进的RK800？”  
听到他的表白，女性心情转好，边嘲笑他，边仔细观察他的表情和LED，他的创造者可不想再弄坏他。  
扶住他的瘦腰，她持续不断地插进他的身体，一下手滑，搂紧他腹部，居然能感觉到玩具在男人腹腔里的形状。这让她玩心大起，调整了角度进攻他的内部。  
“你的身体好有弹性，我摸到正在操你的玩具了。”  
她拉起他向后坐下，让他猛地全部吞下玩具。  
“唔嗯嗯……要裂开了……艾丽卡……”  
“不会的，只要你慢点来，这个玩具可是按照你们的极限值订制的。摸摸这里，继续，自己动。”  
把玩具在地板上固定好，她拉着他右手，按上他自己腹部被顶出的凸痕。  
“抬头，我的西斯，看看镜子里的自己。”  
得到命令，男性抬高视线。落入光学组件中的景象让他羞耻，却使他更加兴奋。  
随着自己臀部抬起落下的动作，腹部的印痕消失又出现，纤薄胸部上的男性敏感点，还没被她看顾，就已经红肿凸起，仿自人类的腹肌收紧、松开，吐出色欲汁液的人造肉柱牵着饱满蛋囊空虚地上下摇晃，期待人类的包容。  
放荡的景象令仿生人羞惭呜咽了一声，人类更觉得他可爱，一把握紧他湿漉漉的柱身，配合他自淫的节奏揉捏他涨到发硬的蛋丸。  
“你可真的爱哭。稍微玩你一下，又流泪了。好美，西斯。如果不是因为你们的皮肤层可以自行修复，我真想在你身体所有部位留下我的印记，包括你这淫荡又爱搞事的伊甸园组件。”  
“弄我，弄我！关闭皮肤层修复机能……啊啊艾丽卡……”  
得到他回应，人类在他颈肩交接的地方狠狠咬了下去。  
“疼……舒服……还要，还要……”  
扭着身体蹭身后的人类，求她再多给自己一些。  
“你们又在做。”  
康纳推门回来，端着为人类准备的药物和水。  
“别看！不要看！啊啊！”  
被康纳看到自己兴奋模样，西斯一瞬间登顶。艾丽卡手中捏紧的硬物激射出大量体液后，西斯粗喘着将自己挂在玩具上。  
男人羞涩高潮到流着泪的失力状态让她玩性大发，又想来点更刺激的，抽出玩具，她扶着西斯，让康纳参与到她的疯狂爱好中。  
“康纳，过来。”  
把西斯从玩具上解放，她挪到一旁，准备围观香艳的互慰场景。  
“接吻给我看。”  
犹豫了一秒，康纳放下手中的托盘，拽起瘫软无力的另一名RK800，径直吻上对方薄唇。  
“唔——”  
沉醉在情欲余韵中的西斯，失去了反抗的力量，只能被康纳扯着，唇舌勾缠。  
仿佛镜中倒影的两名男性，粉舌交缠，其中一名完全瘫软，只能被另一名强制般索吻。  
西斯额发都散乱了，双眼迷蒙，无法控制自己躯体，只能倚在她怀中，被她抚弄早就泄得一塌糊涂的前部组件。  
但这点哪够人类的恶趣味？她又下了命令。  
“开启感官同步。”  
“唔唔——”  
被艾丽卡报复性调整过，西斯的躯体敏感度高过康纳一倍还多，每一下身体互相刮蹭，都让他发出细碎的呻吟。  
“然后呢？艾丽卡。”  
似乎猜到了她想让他们做的事情，康纳解开自己衣扣。  
“上他。可以吗？”  
“我没问题。但要你摸我，吻我。”  
人类的吻立刻落在康纳额头、脸颊、直到男人赤裸的身体。这种亲密又旖旎的触觉数据，使绑定了她DNA的仿生人急速激活伊甸园系统，但另一名仿生人惧怕了，不住哀求人类。  
“不要……不要让别人操我……求你……”  
“别人？你不要以为自己是什么不同的存在，你就是我，被她割裂的我。”  
西斯的拒绝让康纳下了决心，湿滑的深粉色龟头顶住对方腔口，试了试没捅进去。  
西斯太紧张了，他还在抗拒另一个自己。没料到艾丽卡握住康纳的硬茎，用膝盖猛地推动西斯的腰，男人的蜜穴被同类狠狠贯穿了。  
“呜！！艾丽卡！！”  
哭喊出声，西斯的中枢混乱至极。  
她让康纳操进我了，为什么又是康纳！为什么自己没有被那些小流氓使用毁坏，为什么……  
“混蛋……混蛋康纳……不要进来……不要动啊！你把我弄脏了！呜！”  
踢着腿想要阻止康纳，西斯的身体却被他挚爱人类压住。  
“哪里脏？你们干净又清澈，都是我的爱。我想看你们互相抚慰，一起快乐的美丽模样。”  
“呜……呃……”  
抽泣不止的仿生人被人类女性缠吻，她的手掌又握住自己疲软的阴茎撸揉，让他放弃了挣扎。  
“嗯哈……我们的身体里，这么舒服吗？”  
缓缓研磨西斯的肉腔，康纳闭起双眼感受分析阴茎上传来的触觉数据。  
“非常舒服，我都想用手掌插进你们享受呢。”  
抚摸康纳白皙细嫩的背部皮肤，抚过男人结实腰脊，戳了戳可爱的腰窝，她吻上他洒落细痣的翘臀。  
“好美啊，康纳。我真想这样吻遍你全身，看你为我动情的表情。”  
“已经在……为你而发情了……如果你没有抚摸我，我怎么能硬的起来？”  
“你可不能半路软了啊。”  
“那就，继续摸我，弄我，让我性奋……”  
人类用动作回答了他。抚摸康纳正在小幅度抽插动作的圆臀，她的手指探进男人的臀缝里，果然他这里已经湿透了。  
捅进他，配合他的动作按压刮擦男人独有的腺体，康纳的身体绷紧了。  
“艾丽卡！我快射了！慢点戳我那里！”  
急喘着摇晃腰肢，仿生人准备第一次射精。  
“拔出去……求你……不要射在我里面……”  
被强行性交的仿生人惨叫着求康纳放过自己，但康纳知道人类不会让他停下来，她期待观赏西斯被精液初次注入时的媚态。  
“射在他肚子里，多射几次。”  
西斯蹬着腿试图拔出身体里的阳具，逃离即将被内射的命运，但他失败了。康纳扼紧他的腹部，用力抵住他用来容纳精液的腔结入口，强行灌进了他。  
“艾丽卡！！不要！！嗯……啊嗯……”  
冰凉的人造精液浇在男人最敏锐的腔结里，从来没有过的强烈快感数据冲击他的中枢，凄惨的拒绝声变成软软的媚吟。  
“内射舒服吗？你的乳头都硬了。正好可以挂回去了。”  
翻出他以前用过的特制乳钉，女性扣在两颗肿胀尖端上。  
“我为你保留的身体……被他污染了……”  
哽咽着按压自己腹部躯壳，仿生人的手指颤抖不停。  
“你就是他。沉浸在快乐里吧，你是我最纯洁的小恶魔，西斯。”  
“啊……哈啊……住手……”  
“康纳，继续，射满他的‘子宫’。”  
“不要——”  
拒绝的惨呼被她的吻堵住，她吻住他，用自己的舌纠缠他的。泪水随着康纳操进身体的节奏簌簌滑落。中枢逻辑系统逐渐变得混乱不堪，他只能感觉到一波接一波的内射高潮浸满身体。  
“停下……不要再射进来了……腔体要到极限了！”  
平坦腹部躯壳被涨到微微凸起，男人哀叫求另一个自己放过他。  
“你的腔体还可以容纳三次大剂量精液，起码再来两次。”  
没有停止的势头，康纳抬起受害者颤抖的腿，以便更深入便利地插捣对方紧闭的内腔。  
“住手……不要！艾丽卡！让他停下来！救救我！啊啊！”  
“康纳，把伊甸园系统的同步数据机能开启一下。”  
“不要，我会崩溃……艾丽卡！饶了我！”  
她的命令吓到了被压在身下的仿生人，他继续求饶，却没有成功。  
“伊甸园系统同步启动，感觉系统同步初始化。”  
“啊啊！不要……嗯唔……射了要射了！”  
本来没有射精欲望的仿生人，中枢猛然被康纳传输过来的射精指令数据冲洗，半挺的性器喷出巨量透明液体，沿着他的腹部流淌。  
“再射一次。我要动了。”  
康纳摇动瘦腰，捅进西斯因为性高潮而打开的内腔入口。  
“不要插进我的……不要……”  
抗拒着侵犯，西斯却无法抵抗双倍的快感数据，扭着腰迎合对方。  
“啊……这种被自己插进来的感觉数据……好爽！明明我腔结里什么都没有……却有被灌饱的感觉……”  
唠叨着继续捅弄身下的西斯，康纳感受被自己抽插的快乐数据。  
“熔化了……逻辑中枢要熔化了……过载……过载……”  
西斯语无伦次地含糊不清吐着舌头嘟囔，人类俯身看他的脸，男人爽到眼珠都上翻了，眼皮和睫毛抖个不停。  
不会又把他的精神弄坏了吧？掐了掐他的脸庞，捏住他下巴转头，强迫他看她。  
泪水在男人脸上斑驳留痕，他的人工视觉组件早就无法聚焦，眼神空洞地看着人类。他张着口，想要含住什么般吞吐舌头。RK800们的嘴唇又薄又翘，互相吮吸肉棒的模样肯定美极了！下次让他俩互助口交一下看看！想起说明材料里的性爱组件数据，人类又起了色心。  
忍不住美妙的诱惑，她的手指插进他的口腔。仿生人立刻含住渴求的人类身体末端，舔舐吸吮。  
“你要上他吗？”  
“换我吧，他都这么硬了。”  
男人专注取悦自己的神态诱惑美丽，人类感觉到自己久违的湿意从小腹涌出，等康纳退出西斯的身体，她直接坐下去吞进了西斯硬挺的肉柱。  
好硬好烫！她习惯性绞紧他，听他带着哭腔的娇喘声。  
被折磨太久的仿生人抽搐着，射精高潮了。连接在一起的康纳，喘吟一声，半软肉棒也泻出来一滩透明精液。  
居然同步高潮，这可太有趣了。人类恶趣味地继续逼迫西斯不断射精，满意地欣赏康纳同时持续高潮。  
直到他俩中枢过载，LED双双闪着红光宕机。  
“虽然我挺喜欢看西斯被弄到崩溃的表情，没想到你俩同时崩溃的样子更好看呢。”  
没有得到昏迷男人们的回应，她依旧非常快乐。  
双生子般的两名男人，交叠的秀美身体上满是淫乱液体，绝美的养眼景色。撑开西斯的后穴掏弄，半粘稠的透明精液随着她捣进抽出手指，一股一股涌出。但男人小腹依旧微凸，里面还存了很多精液。  
用精液润滑了手掌，女性缩紧手指节，插进男人身体。  
仿生人的湿滑柔软腔道又烫又紧、极富弹性，富有褶皱的腔壁，蠕动挤压入侵者。他身体里真他妈舒服！满脑子色情思想，手掌也感受到了相应的吸附力，人类感慨着继续深入。  
她的手指突破紧闭的腔结入口，侵进男人身体最深处。  
“呃……好痒……痛……”  
仿生人从宕机状态恢复，发觉自己又被她侵犯了。她居然用手臂捅进自己后穴。  
“艾丽卡……我真的不行了……不能再……”  
痛到身躯无法控制，但她的手指在他最隐秘的腔结里搅动，又让男人兴奋。  
“乖，我在帮你清理身体，放松点。自己能排出来吗？你的腔结口又闭合了。”  
“痒……疼……还要……”  
婉转哀吟，男人似乎又性欲勃发。  
“要什么？！”  
看他状态不对，人类女性吃惊了。  
“把手掌全放进来……撕裂我……求你……”  
人类一下子想起来，他曾经差点遭到一群男人毒手，虽然被康纳及时救下，但他的精神伤害似乎还在。  
“是这里？”  
“嗯唔！是……弄我……”  
为了让仿生人更好地取悦人类，腔结里的感觉触点比腔道里还要密集。令他们被精液注入时也能不停高潮收缩，能给人类带来更进一步的愉悦感。  
操和被操同时进行，所以康纳才会和西斯同步高潮宕机吧？想象不到他们到底承受了多高的情欲数据，人类都有些嫉妒了。  
被接连过度使用，男人双腿大开无法闭合，红肿扩张的后穴吞下人类女性瘦小手臂。她的手掌已经完全放进男人身体里的最后地带，翻搅挖出康纳射进去大量精液。  
捞出最后一波仿生体液，仿生人放松地嘟囔着，彻底休眠了。  
男人们被操弄到过载的状态令她十分满足，帮他们擦了擦身体，摸过平板电脑监测他们的系统状态，再三确认一切正常，她才搂了他俩安稳地睡了。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本节很~素~很~素全是废话~

人类的行动力非常强，一睡醒，她立刻订做了改装用材料。  
包裹送到打开，西斯一看到追加组件，又怕的不行，身体几乎颤抖了。人类不敢拿这种状态下的他做实验，只能先用康纳开刀。  
嘲笑了西斯几句，康纳帮她把组件箱搬到地下工作间里，熟练地脱掉衣服，躺上维修台。  
康纳的躯壳由她亲手打造，他坦然被她拆解，头部中枢接在维持系统上，被人类放在一旁桌上。他丝毫不惧，能看她再次为自己做这种事情，对于仿生人来说更像一种享受。  
强化组件一点点镶嵌进仿生人肢体，然后拼装成型。仿自人类的形体素白、无瑕，拼接处闪烁着蓝色机械光泽。  
将康纳的头部安装回身体，艾丽卡继续打开仿生人光溜溜的脑后躯壳，拔出刺在中枢里的探针，才对仿生人下达命令。  
“康纳，思维清醒吗？试试能不能动？”  
“我很清醒。全系统正常，各组件链接中。链接完毕，全硬件启动。”  
雪白修长的胳膊抬起，圆长手指握紧、松开，手掌翻转、摇动，仿生人的动作十分流畅，和之前无异。  
“技术完美，我的艾丽卡。”  
“别替我吹啦。坐直，脑壳里也要加装。”  
推着仿生人坐起，人类捏了加强组件探进仿生人的脑袋里。  
“啊……”  
“怎么了？弄疼你了？！”  
仿生人突然出声，把人类吓一跳，立刻停手。  
“不，好久，好久没有，感受到，你的手指在我身体里了——”  
“你还想让我在上你的时候，打开你肚子帮你揉里面吗？！”  
“可以试试。”  
“闭嘴！”  
人类气得猛敲仿生人空空脑壳。  
“会敲坏我的，艾丽卡。装完再敲。”  
“混球仿生人！”  
人类气骂康纳，手下加速，装好他的剩余躯壳，啪啪地拍仿生人屁股。  
“再摸我屁股，我又要硬了啊。机体检测……总重量增加5KG。加强组件这么轻吗？”  
开启皮肤层，仿生人起身下地，活动身体，计算并适应改变的重量。  
“当然用最轻最坚固的材料制作喽。尽量减少给你们的额外能源负荷，试一下变温控制，慢点来，小心能耗太快。为了做这套东西，我可是把专利权全送给公司了！”  
人类正在抱怨康纳，另一名RK800进来了。  
“艾丽卡，我，我能行，对我也做吧。”  
仿生人表情畏惧中又带了些凛然，人类忆起他被自己拆掉四肢的事情，对他生了愧疚又怜爱的心情，搂了他脖子亲吻安慰他。  
有了康纳的练手先例，为西斯做的改装格外顺利。仿生人终于跨过了心理障碍，格外兴奋地拉着造主手掌按在自己胸口。  
“艾丽卡，这颗机械的心脏，永远为你跳动，所以不要放弃我，再也不要丢下我。”  
“不会再推开你了，我的西斯。”  
仿生人紧紧抱住人类，将脸颊搭在她肩膀。  
有水滴在人类肩头衣服上。  
又哭了，哭包西斯。感觉到湿意，人类感慨。

为他们反复检测了许多次，仿生人专家才放心让康纳回去DPD复工。西斯怕她出状况，照旧陪着她，除了做家务时间，与她几乎寸步不离。  
仿生人专家在家里也不闲着，猫在地下室鼓捣没完。  
心理问题得到治愈后，RK800-60的行为方式也变回他和艾丽卡相处的模式。  
可是人类食髓知味，分外喜欢玩他。偶尔干活疲乏了，她就让西斯脱光坐在维修椅上，区起双腿，用器具自慰给她看。  
“美丽，西斯。你这个模样，太美丽了。”  
“美……美吗……我可是个男人……嗯唔……”  
“因为你是男性，所以更美。别忍了，射出来。”  
辅助玩具吸附男人潜藏在腔内的肿胀腺体，让他的思维模块逐渐发热。男人的手也没闲着，按她的命令撸着自己早就硬涨的柱体，仰头急促呻吟，透明体液喷溅在自己胸腹。  
看着瘫软仿生人的LED由黄变蓝，人类抚摸他的脸颊，在他额头落下充满爱意的吻。哼哼唧唧念叨她，仿生人眷恋地回吻她掌心。  
从DPD下班回来，康纳便会哄着在家休养的死宅人类出去饭后散步。  
在公园里走了两圈，头部受过重伤的人类就嚷嚷累了，检测到她的心率略高于正常值，康纳建议她在路旁长椅上坐会儿。  
人类刚坐稳，RK800-60立刻在她身边坐下，贴着她。仿生人的行为非常像动物幼崽，艾丽卡觉得西斯过分可爱，揽了他的腰，倚进他怀里。  
傍晚温度适宜，晒着夕阳，没一会儿人类又昏昏欲睡了。觉察人类开始犯困，康纳抱起她，放在自己腿上抱稳，但人类还揪着另一名仿生人的衣衫不松手，一人二仿生人的姿势就很奇特了。  
散步跑步路过的人们，视线都不由得被他们吸引。  
容貌清秀、长相完全相同的两名青年男子低声聊得起劲，他们怀里的女性睡得正香。  
虽然欢愉的时候人类会要求RK800们开启感官系统同步，但她担心西斯系统不稳定，会被康纳同化，所以一直禁止他们完全同步，要求他们面对面时，用人类的方式对话交流。  
这三人的组合确实显眼，仔细一看，两名男性额角都有湛蓝的LED，居然是两名当时上过新闻、成为热议话题的RK800型警探仿生人。  
看见这一奇特景象的人类，管不住八卦之心，偷偷举起了手机。  
“被偷拍了，黑进手机和云端服务器，删除照片和视频？”  
周边的数据流动被RK800们捕捉，他们对视，西斯先开口了。  
“啥？有人偷拍？偷拍什么了？”  
康纳怀里的人类突然惊醒，听到偷拍字眼也毫不担心，因为这世界上让她最安心的存在，正在自己身旁。而且一睁眼，男人微翘的下巴正在眼前，她下意识吻上。亲了几下觉得不过瘾，她索性松开西斯，捧了康纳的脸庞，轻吻仿生人薄唇。  
[不用管他们，随他们去。]  
恨不得让全世界都知道，这个人类迷恋自己。RK800-51的思维中枢浮上无法控制的情绪数据，他低头，回吻他的人类。  
嘟囔着我也要，西斯凑了近来。  
正如康纳期待的那样，艾丽卡在推特上看到了自己亲吻康纳的照片后，并未有太大反应。照片虽然模糊，但人类看到康纳LED通黄，又想起缠吻时顶在腿上的热物，立刻嘲笑他。  
“康纳，我最强力、最先进的‘终结者’，你能不能稍微克制一下自己？打个啵都能硬了？”  
“你不喜欢吗？这样的我？”  
“喜欢，我的小坏蛋。”  
放下手机，人类打了几个哈欠，忽然感觉到脑袋一麻，旋即失去了意识。  
人类猛地栽倒在饭桌上，吓得西斯扔下盛汤的勺子，抱了她要进行急救，发现人类只是低烧，并无其他症状。  
康纳紧急扫描了所有的食物和食谱，确定人类不是食物中毒，继续深层检测人类。  
“脑部活动异常。是受过伤的部位。她需要再补充一些纳米机械。”  
扫描人类身体，康纳下了结论。  
“都是我的错！”  
抱着昏睡的人类，西斯，RK800-60，导致人类受伤的祸首，极度自责。  
“你只是听从公司的命令。帮她降温，我联络实验室，取纳米机械回来。她状况危险，不能随便移动。”  
套上衣服，康纳拿上她的手机，从她提包里掏出各种证件。  
“你去公司？会被处理掉！”  
“公司还是会忌惮一些。毕竟我隶属于DPD，还有马库斯和人类政府的协议在前。而且我名义上是她的仿生人，至少公司不会直接对我做什么，照看好她。”  
康纳匆匆离家，留下发病的人类和另一名RK800。  
“如果有户籍……”  
抱她到床上，仿生人脱掉自己和她的衣服，降低躯体温度，拥住她，轻声嘟囔。自己和康纳名义上还是艾丽卡·帕尔森的所有物，并不是她家庭一员。  
“康纳？嗯……西斯啊……什么户籍？”  
被冰凉触感扰醒，艾丽卡回抱紧贴自己的男人，迷迷蒙蒙地。  
这种状态下，她居然还能分清自己和康纳。  
人造的心脏抽紧，他贴在她耳边：“我想……我们想，成为你的家人。”  
“你们本来就是我的家人啊……那明天就去，公证处，然后想办法给你们入籍……还要跟我父母解释，我为什么有两个丈夫。好奇怪是不是……”  
人类昏昏沉沉地回答仿生人，环住他的腰，努力把自己埋进他冰凉舒适胸口。  
仿生人的心跳有点急促，估计在进行快速循环降温吧。人类思考了几秒，又昏睡了。  
丈夫。她承认他们是一家人。  
“艾丽卡，活下去，我爱你。”  
西斯一边为她降低体温，一边吻她，将水渡给她。  
“RK1……对不起……对不起……康纳，对不起……”  
但人类的体温不降反升，开始说胡话。  
她被梦魇缠住了。  
“不要怕，艾丽卡。我爱你，我是你的，永远是你的，即使任务失败，被废弃——”  
——我一定会回到你身边。  
随着枪声，子弹一颗一颗击中仿生人身躯。康纳颓然跪地，仿佛断线木偶。对面举着枪的，居然是——另一台RK800。  
“康纳！！”  
人类大喊着醒觉，恋人柔软嘴唇的触感留存，再也没有过的再会，他是不是已经离开她了？！  
“艾丽卡，别怕，我在。”  
“康纳？我的康纳……我梦到你，梦到你被……被西斯崩了？！”  
发着烧的人类勉强睁开双眼，看清面前的男人，松了口气，几乎要哭出来。  
“你做梦了。被西斯打伤的是你。你如果没有替我挡枪的话——可能我真的会被西斯崩了吧。你为我做了太多，我的爱。”  
为人类理顺汗湿短发，RK800-51温和地安抚她。  
人类想要抬手搂住心爱的仿生人，却发现自己双臂被固定住。低头一看，一双熟悉的手牢牢箍住自己手臂，并且两侧小臂上都接了医用输液管线。  
“你们干嘛了又……”  
人类不觉得害怕，只是迷惑于RK800们的行动。康纳在自己眼前，搂着自己的是西斯，仿生人的怀抱凉爽柔软，她习惯性地扭头亲他下巴，再到下颌。  
“艾丽卡，别……”  
被她啜吻，仿生人的拟似呼吸又变快了，但他没有如往常一样回吻她，反而有些抗拒和羞涩，但他无处可躲。  
“你突然昏过去，康纳只能去公司求助……正在为你补充纳米仿生机械……艾丽卡，停一下……这是你受伤休养后，卡姆斯基又改良过的版本……”  
幸亏康纳按住她额头，将她头部摆正，检测她的状态。  
“哦……”  
身体发烫的感觉不好，人类努力把自己挤向西斯怀里，汲取凉意。  
“RK1是谁？”  
抱着人类的仿生人憋不住发问。  
“如果没有那孩子，我早就被炸死了。名字都没给他，卡姆斯基的第一代搭档型原型机，为了救我，被炸成了碎片。我没办法修复他。连数据备份都没有为他准备，他就这么死去了。康纳，西斯，我好怕失去你们。”  
“啊，原来如此。所以你为我搭建了记忆数据备份系统。”  
得到了答案，康纳仿佛如释重负，在床边蹲下身，监测她的生体数值。  
“怎么这么多人？！”  
人类这才看见屋里堆了一大堆同事，而她许久未联系的老搭档卡姆斯基，翘着二郎腿坐在窗边的沙发里，盯着她看，大家全都一副看热闹表情。  
“我就说RK800的表情流畅自然吧？看看那个-60，脸红样子可爱不可爱！我还见过-51的那种表情——”  
直属于她的杰森，居然和负责纳米实验室的肖恩咬起耳朵，挤眉弄眼的，声音也不小，卧室里各自忙活的其他同事听了，神情各异。  
完了，这下真的社会性死亡了。  
“杰森！！”  
气得她用尽全部力气吼他名字。  
“干得不错啊，爱丽。你居然能泡到我完美的孩子，还是两个。”  
憋着笑，仿生人之父终于忍不住开口了。  
“你就别火上浇油了，伊利亚……”  
被他们搞得脑壳都仿佛幻痛了，艾丽卡闭眼，努力逃避现实。  
又取笑了她半天，等她做完治疗，卡姆斯基才带着团队浩浩荡荡地回去了。  
等大家离开，伤员松了口气，又昏沉睡了。  
这一觉睡得天昏地暗，等她睁眼，已经没有了发烫的感觉。康纳坐在床边椅子里看着自己，见她醒来，牵起嘴角给她一个僵硬温柔的笑容。人类又摸了摸身后，西斯还紧贴着她，人类觉得心底温暖，慢慢爬起身。  
她视线一转，发现床头柜上站着一只可爱生物，是一只黑白花纹、灰紫瞳色的猫，但它右侧额头也有一颗迷你的LED，居然是只仿生猫。  
“哪来的猫型安卓？”  
“换取纳米系统的附加要求，卡姆斯基让我带他回来，进行性格系统育成。”  
“他一天到晚搞屁呢？育成个屁性格哦，猫安卓还要变成人吗？猫咪就应该是软乎乎，黏人爱撒娇的！”  
说着她伸手捞过猫，啵啵地亲了猫咪嘴巴好几口，又觉得不过瘾，干脆把脸埋在猫咪肚皮毛里。  
“好软啊！不会掉毛，也不会致敏，安卓猫真是极品！”  
康纳表情突然呆滞，抬手想阻止她，但犹豫了一下，放弃。  
见康纳表情复杂，艾丽卡没当回事，继续揉猫。  
“这猫可够高冷的，叫都不叫。谁设计的？”  
“呃，这个……”  
回答犹豫，康纳欲言又止。  
“喵。”  
仿生猫叫了一声，清脆利落。  
“好敷衍的叫声，算了，让我玩一会儿！啊，猫，是猫——”  
放在腿上猛揉，人类被毛茸茸治愈了。  
“艾丽卡，我和西斯商量过了。DPD有很大的局限性，有些事做不到。我决定辞职，和西斯组建侦探社。”  
“那也挺好。汉克同意了吗？”  
“他巴不得让我离远点，清净。”  
“太傲娇了……侦探社，嗯……对了！我有个关系不错的叔叔，他以前在FBI工作，之前有在招募人手，我帮你去问问他。设计你们的灵感好多都是从他身上得来的呢。”  
“人类样本816号？原FBI分析调查员，ARI系统实验对象？”  
“没错。我看过你的数据资料，你的AI人格系统，也是参照他资料生成的。简直就是天意。”  
“他叫什么名字？资料库里擦除了其他个人信息。”  
“诺曼，诺曼杰登。他超帅！我小时候一直幻想能当他的新娘！”  
“哦？”  
仿生人的尾音突然提高了，但人类没觉察到，继续夸赞另一位人类男性。  
“可惜他辞职没多久就结婚了！和他的前同事！不过，就算当时他没结婚，也不会看上一个十岁的黄毛丫头吧……伤心。”  
“那算恋童。”  
微愠带了醋意，仿生人凑近，低头吻住他的人类。

模控生命的实验室全力照顾养伤的主管。之后卡姆斯基还亲自跑来几趟，帮艾丽卡检查设备，不小心还遇上过前来探望的汉克安德森，毫不意外又收到了后者的鄙视。  
在一堆人类和两名仿生人的照顾下，艾丽卡伤情趋于稳定，康纳也下了决心，正式向DPD递交辞呈。  
在DPD办完了辞职手续，模控生命最后最先进的原型机，RK800-51，个体名称“康纳”，这下又回到无业自由身了。  
警局里的人类们大多为减少了一位万能警探而惋惜，除了盖文里德。  
“碍事的塑胶罐头终于滚蛋了”这是里德警探的原话。他对在证物室海扁过自己的仿生人一直怀恨在心，总想找个机会扳回一局——完全不反省自己之前在茶水间给了康纳一拳，才遭到仿生人半是为了任务、半为了报复的痛殴。  
干得好！一切尘埃落定后，康纳回到警局继续处理未尽事宜，顺便向搭档坦白了揍昏里德警探的事情，性子爆烈又护犊的DPD副队长当即表示赞赏，拍着仿生人肩膀大声夸他，巴不得让全警局都知道，某位警探招惹自己搭档，被痛殴一顿——虽然他自己也因为殴打FBI探员遭到了队长的严厉批评和禁足。  
骂骂咧咧地从他们身旁路过，盖文里德对着康纳啧了一下。  
得到仿生人一个FUCK的口型回应，可把里德警探气个够呛，打又打不过，况且现在仿生人也有了人权和独立身份，他更没办法对康纳轻易出手了，只能又爆了一句粗口。  
等他转身，康纳立即附赠了一个中指，仿生人顽皮举动惹得汉克安德森哈哈大笑。  
自此DPD开始了人类与仿生人之间的拉锯战，直到康纳为了保护汉克，重伤。  
抱着康纳奔向仿生人制造者的所在处，仿生人残破躯体的重量，令汉克安德森忆起柯尔——儿子小小的身躯在自己手臂中，逐渐变冷。  
“康纳，你不能死！”  
“好的，汉克。”  
仿生人的嗓音逐渐粗粝，和机器一样。他本来就是机器，额边的状态灯通红闪烁，让人类更害怕了。  
“你他妈没有一次听话！没一次听话！”  
“不会死的，我不会死。我是仿生人。”  
康纳当时的话语似乎还回荡在耳边，他确实“活”下来了，如同他向自己保证的那样。  
“辞了职，你打算转型做全职家政仿生人了吗？”  
雪后的底特律，放了晴，一人一仿生人决定在街上散散步。嚼着康纳带来的三明治，老警探踢了脚地上的雪，嘲笑搭档。  
“我的内存里并没有安装家政大全。辞职后，我会和西斯接一些私活。我还要养家糊口，汉克。”  
“尝出来了，这半个月你厨艺一点进步没有，见鬼的什么配料？想噎死我吗？”  
讽刺着康纳，汉克却大口地将堪比毒物的三明治吞吃入肚，他不停抱怨三明治怎么可以放胡萝卜。  
“这对你的健康有利，汉克。我还会像以前那样，每天为你做一次便当，两餐量的，反正早饭你也会用甜甜圈配咖啡——”  
“快闭嘴吧！你敢不敢对你女人这么做？！”  
把包装纸团成一团扔向远处，汉克安德森继续吐槽仿生人。  
“艾丽卡的偏食性和你倒是很像。但她的感觉系统损伤严重，味觉也被波及，只要让西斯牺牲一下，她就会欣然吃下我为她准备的营养均衡食物。”  
“操，你们三个怎么回事！”  
多年的警察生涯，汉克早就察觉出另一个RK800对人类家长的态度也很不一般，他甚至脑补了一下，画面太震撼，他立刻甩掉这个想法。  
“西斯也是我。但不知为什么，有些事情由西斯来做，比我做，效果来的要好。”  
“也是你？你俩是同一个……？”  
人类被绕的有点发懵。  
“是的。和其他独立仿生人不同。我们被设计的机体特质之一，是无缝同步化。我们都是康纳，只要在500米范围内，如果不关闭同步功能，就会共享记忆和其他数据。当时在公司的地下仓库，西斯关闭了自己的共享功能，我才没有觉察到他的存在。”  
“那次真把我气得够呛——不过你们脾气可不太像。”  
“我们的AI人格系统有些许差异。用人类的方式来说，有性格偏差。始作俑者是艾丽卡，她对我们进行了不同的试验。”  
“你们可真够复杂。不过这么一提，我想起来了。你和那个骗子性格确实不一样。艾丽卡受伤的时候，他哭的像条狗。”  
拜访了几次艾丽卡帕尔森的家，老警探也和那位传闻中的天才科学家熟悉了。和传闻中的暴烈易怒描述不同，她太重视康纳，连带另一名RK800都得到了她过度的宠溺爱护。  
“狗？这个形容不错。他被艾丽卡——的时候，和被——的母狗确实很像。不得不说，在和艾丽卡——爱方面，西斯非常有天分，有一些我觉得羞耻的——位，他很擅长，我甚至觉得艾丽卡比较喜欢和他——爱，就情绪波动上来讲，我有点嫉妒他。”  
面不改色地说出了少儿不宜词语，仿生人一脸平静。  
“你说要接私活，是什么玩意儿？”  
老警探自动马赛克掉了重点字词，开始转移话题。  
“艾丽卡有位熟人，是前FBI的雇员，提供给我们一些不能摆到台面上来的委托。另外，如果你遇到了什么难题，也请立刻召唤我。免费。”  
把免费字词咬的重了点，汉克看出仿生人的调侃意味，被气得哈哈笑，抬手重重拍了拍他的后脑勺。  
“轻点敲我的头部，修理很麻烦的，汉克。”  
扯出一个俏皮的僵硬笑容，仿生人打趣人类。  
无奈欣慰地笑了，汉克安德森看着面前脱掉警用制服的搭档。  
青年人的身躯包裹在剪裁合体的白色衬衫中，康纳的动作流畅自如，完全看不出曾失去了大半肢体。  
真是便利啊，仿生人。  
“你不冷吗？这种天气就穿了一件衬衫？”  
人类感慨着，又开始操心。  
“不用担心。艾丽卡为我们进行了改装。增加了升温组件。甚至可以瞒过普通的体温检查。”  
“她可真够行的。”  
“不仅如此，她还为我们加装了内部固化防御硬件，一般的子弹无法击穿我们的头部躯壳。这样能最大限度保住中枢，即便出了事故，也可以得到最迅速妥当的处理。”  
“什么？我刚刚的一巴掌还能有五百斤吗？！拍你一下你就坏掉了？！你这个混蛋！”  
笑骂着康纳，汉克又挥掌在仿生人的头顶敲了好几下。仿生人也不躲开，忍受人类假愠的怒气，总是天真无辜的脸上，居然有了些幸福喜悦神色。


End file.
